The Inaudible Melodies of Your Love
by Saeka324
Summary: AU As two worlds collide, the war between them grows more and more desperate. Assination, hate, and betrayal all reign supreme. Is this why Botan is a spy against Hiei, a powerful warlord? What happens when old flames are rekindled? HB, some KB
1. Borrowed Time

_A/N: Please ignore the complete idiodicy of the beginning of this story. It was the first thing I posted on fanfiction, and happened before they had all the fancy scmanzy formating. If you'll forgive me forever thinking that the title "The Blood of a Virgin" was "cool", then please move ahead and continue reading. I'll bet my life that the story's chapters become better and longer as the progress. _

_Thankie! _

_Saeka_

Saeka324: Hmmm….I thought this up in the middle of the night…don't expect it to be good. (umm…either KuramaxBotan or HieixBotan…I can't decide yet! (--twitch--) TOO MANY CHOICES!! (--sobs--))

Summary: From the tattered shards of the Dark Tournament…a sinister warlord arises. A violent death…a dark proposal… "Take my word for it, Botan. If you don not agree, death will surely flow."

It will truly be…

THE BLOOD OF A VIRGIN.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Borrowed Time

"_A spy?" Botan asked incredulously. "Me?"_

_The dark figure who sat across from her shook his head yes. _

"_But surely you must be joking!" _

"_My dear," he began, leaning back in his seat, causing the dark hood over his head to fall even lower. "There is trouble going on in the depths of Spirit World. Make no mistake of that. You yourself knew that after all these long years, something was going to happen. And it has."_

_Botan blushed slightly, picking up her teacup. "But still, Mr. Mamoru—"_

"_Botan," he interrupted. "You cannot hide from it anymore. He has come. Sooner or later, he will take power. And personally, I would rather it be later than sooner. If he come to power," he said, his voice becoming low and gritty, "no one will escape his wrath. All I'm asking you is to find some weakness. Some…something that will help us lead the resistance."_

"_I refuse." Botan set her teacup down forcefully, causing the coffee table to shudder slightly. _

"_I came to you, Botan, because I knew you could get the job done. I want you to get close to him, enter his defenses. If there is a person who could do that, it is surely you." _

_Botan's lower lip trembled. "No." _

"_Have it your way." The tall, cloaked figure known as Mr. Mamoru stood up. He bowed gracefully, and pulled a hat off a coat hanger. "I will give you a fortnight to think it over, my dear. And trust me, my pet. If you refuse me, death will surely flow. Make not mistake of that." _

_He tipped his hat. "Until then, I bid you good day, my lady." And with that, he opened the door, and walked out into the cold evening air._

_-------------------------------------------------_

"_Koenma, sir?" Botan asked, quietly stepping into the well-lit room. "Is something wrong?"_

_Koenma sighed from his spot at his desk and rubbed his hands slowly over his face. "I just don't know what do anymore, Botan. They've hit our defenses, our communications…all our fighters are worn out. I can't stop him." Koenma gave a shaky sigh, and looked at his hands. "I just can't stop him!" he banged his fist on the table, and his head drooped. He heaved a sob. _

_A hand was placed on his. He looked up, startled, into the kind gentle pink eyes of Botan. "It's all right, Koenma, sir. You'll figure something out. I just know you will."_

_Koenma felt like crying all over again. "Botan, I—"_

_The door banged open. Botan gasped, and her whipped around. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, dark figure. He reached into his robes, and pulled out a gun. He cocked it, and aimed it straight at Koenma. "Die you slimy son of a bitch," he gritted out. _

"_No!" Botan screeched. _

_A shot rang out. Koenma was dead. _

_-------------------------------------------------_

Botan awoke with a jolt. Breathing heavily, she looked around the dark room, her chest heaving in and out. She let out despairing sigh, hid her face in her hands, and began to sob quietly. "He's dead," she said between shaky breaths. "And its nobody's fault but mine. I killed him."

Desperately, she threw off her blanket. Swinging her off her bed while quiet tears fell from her cheeks and on the sheets. The dream had haunted her ever since he died. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the shock and surprise upon his lovely face, how his beautiful golden eyes died out in death. Heaving out another sob, she walked over to her window, a hand placed over her eyes. It just wasn't fair. Why was she still alive and her own Koenma-sama dead? Why had he done to deserve that? It was her. Her. She was why he was dead.

"If only I had accepted Mr. Mamoru's proposal before," she whispered desperately. Three days before Koenma had been assassinated, she received a note. It read: _What is your decision?_ She disregarded it, thinking Mamoru wouldn't take the matter as far as he had told her. The next morning, she received another note: _You cannot run from this any longer, Botan. _And again, in the afternoon: _You're living on borrowed time. _And then the most horrible of them all: _Death will surely flow._

_If only I had believed those notes,_ Botan thought urgently as long sobs racked her slight frame. _Koenma would still be alive._

There was only one choice left. Botan rubbed the tears from her eyes, trying to calm down. Slowly, she turned and left the room. She wandered downstairs, where she grabbed her coat and wearily pulled it on. The short trip to Mamoru's was interminable, it seemed. Botan shivered as a chill passed over her, and pulled the ends of her jacket together to try and get warmer. She began to cry again, gentle tears falling from her cheeks and onto the pavement. When she reached his door, she stood on its stoop, tears running down her face.

She heaved a shuddering sigh, and rang the doorbell. It didn't surprise that it opened almost immediately, the infamous Mamoru in his pajamas and a bathrobe. "Well, well, well," he said, assessing the weeping Botan on his front porch. "What do we have here?"

Another tear trailed down her cheek. "You win," she said, quivering. "I can't fight anymore. I'll be your spy."

----------------------------------------------------

Saeka324: (--cough--) Well. I won't be surprised if you are hopelessly and totally confused. It'll make more sense in the next chapter, I promise please tell me you liked it so I have enough to hope for what's to become of the story. Just two reviews. That's all I need. Oh, yeah, and I also can't decide who to pair Botan up with…(no, there is no way I will pair her up with Keiko or Shizuru. I absolutely refuse. Either Kurama or Hiei. You tell me.)

Schooooo…. Tank you for reading. If you got that far, that is. I bet half of you stopped at the first sentence. I agree. The beginning was incredibly gay. And this is a freakishly long author's note. So,

Ja Ne,

Saeka324


	2. Learning to be a Spy

Saeka324: First of all: THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THE STORY!! YOU ROCK! (--gives cookies--)  
  
(--coughs--) Yes, Distant Voice, the title is (--ahem--) interesting. The last chapter...erm... I believe I was in a bad mood so I didn't really h'explain anything. But it'll all make sense this chapter!! AND NO THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE WEIRD SLASHER PORNE-O ANIME FICS. REPEAT, THIS IS NOT ONE OF THOSE.  
  
Thank you, Monkies-at-Large and Distant Voice and DistrubedYoukai for your input for Hiei. Kagorin, don't worry, I still haven't decided yet. (--bites lip--) I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF THEM!! (--sobs--)  
  
Oh, and I actually remember a disclaimer this time! (--sticks tongue out at lawyers--) If owned YYH, this would be copyrighted and on its way AND I GOT POCKY LAST NIGHT!! (--salivates at the magic of pocky--) to being an episode.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Schapiter 2: Learning to be a Spy  
  
He ushered the weeping Botan into the parlor, a knowing grin on his face. Settling himself down into an easy chair, he rang for tea. Looking over to face Botan, who sat with her head bowed, a dark lock of her hair falling over her face. "Well, Botan. I must admit I am glad you finally came around."  
  
Botan's hands clenched in her lap. "I did not 'come around', Mr. Mamoru, as you so daintily put it. I had no choice."  
  
"Whether it was your choice or not, my dear, nonetheless you have joined the resistance against him." When his butler arrived with the tea tray, he graciously thanked him and set it on the coffee table. "Would you care for some tea?"  
  
"Koenma is dead, Mr. Mamoru," Botan said lowly, her voice dripping venom. "Do not play with me as a cat does a baby bird. Finish it."  
  
He calmly sipped his tea. "Finish what, my pet?"  
  
Her head snapped up. Her eyes were dark an angry, glowing an eerie pink, and tears were brimming around the edges. "You have your spy. What do you want me to do." It wasn't question. It was a blunt demand.  
  
He chuckled, gently setting his tea back down on his saucer. "We have much to do before you go into the field, my darling. But first, I do believe a little background information is in order."  
  
Botan glared.  
  
"As you well know, some years after the dark tournament, a rumor was begun in the depths of Spirit World. A rumor of some sinister force growing and spreading right underneath our very noses. Then, that rumor became reality." He reached down under the coffee table, and pulled out a worn newspaper. Tossing it on the table, he gestured toward it. The top showed a picture of shadows, reading: THOUSANDS DIE AT HANDS OF MYSTERIOUS FORCE. "The Ho Chi Minh City incident, if you well remember." He was referring to the day about a year ago when the intelligence building in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, had been violently engulfed in curious, blue-black flames. He flipped the pages of the newspaper around, and then showed her a picture. It depicted a peculiar message on a cement wall, written in blood. The cruel red ink dripped sharply down the wall, making it seem as fresh as if it had just been written right when the picture was taken. It read:  
  
_The Shadow Lord's time for power is now.  
  
Are you scared, Reikai?  
  
Death to all who oppose him.  
  
Death to the humans.  
_  
"I am quite aware of the Shadow Lord, Mr. Mamoru," Botan said quietly, her hands finely trembling from their place in her lap. "I still remember all those innocent lives that were taken..." Recalling all the blood and broken bones and screams, she buried her face in her hands and began to sob gently.  
  
"Botan," Mr. Mamoru said, idly scratching his chin. "I suggest you get rid of that bleeding heart of yours. It will do you no good where you're going."  
  
She nodded numbly, still crying through her hands. Mamoru cleared his throat. "Now, after that little incident, you of course know what happened next. The attacks. You see, the Shadow Lord is most desperate to gain control over Spirit World, and he will do it any way possible. As of late, he has tried with more fervor than ever, and his crowd of supporters grows bigger every day. I fear, that the reign of King Yama, will soon be over."  
  
Thinking of Koenma, Botan choked on a sob. _He's dead, Botan. And I can't do anything about it. Except try and make what he fought for better. It would please him, it he were here._ "That's where you come in, my darling," Mamoru said loudly, cutting over Botan's harsh sobs. She looked up, rubbing at her red eyes with the back of her hand. "I want you to join the ranks of his followers. I want you to get under his skin, to become like his second shadow. I want you to get close to him. I want you to find where his headquarters are. I want you to be able to have his deepest and darkest plans for how to take over Spirit World in your hands. And when you have them, you must return them to me."  
  
"And how exactly am I supposed to do this?" Botan asked, her voice shaking. "Become the wonder girl? Turn myself into Mary Sue?" (--yeah, sorry to people who like those fics--)  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "Nothing so drastic, my dear. The Shadow Lord has a fancy for throwing most lavish balls. You are to receive an invitation to one of these events. Of course, since one of these "invitations" is most hard to come by, you must develop a reputation first. A most notorious one. "  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
Mamoru raised his cup of tea into the air, inspecting the fine china. "I am throwing a party, a week from now. That should give me enough time to train you."  
  
"Train me...?" Botan asked incredulously.  
  
"All in good time, dear. You are to attend this. And at that party, my pet, you will be most outspoken. You will say things about the Shadow Lord, things that will have people talking. You will say he is wonderful, and that him taking over our world will be the best thing that ever happened to us. You are then to attend more parties, and do the same thing. After you have done this for a while, you will receive a letter. A letter asking you to resign your position as grim reaper, and leave Spirit World on account of treason."  
  
"What?!" She was startled by this.  
  
"Well how else do you expect to get into the Shadow Lord's inner circle?" he said in a cynical tone. "If you just all of the sudden show up on their doorstep, I do believe they'll find you most suspicious. I have no bout that the Shadow Lord will have spies stationed around each one of those parties, so he will hear of your plight. He will think you most noble for staking your life to talk so highly of him. He will want to meet you. And then, it should be most simple to get an invitation, and to get close to him."  
  
Botan rubbed her hands over her face, suddenly feeling faint. This was all too much. "Why me? Why must I do this?" she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Because, my darling. The Shadow Lord is looking for someone to aide on his quest to control our world. Someone... with the blood of innocence. The blood of a virgin, you might say." (--ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS NOTTTTTT ONE OF THOSE WEIRD SLASHER/PORNE-O ANIME FICS.--) Her eyes widened. "I believe you fit the bill quite nicely."  
  
Botan flushed angrily. "Now, listen here you, I only agreed to this because it would make Ko—" her breath caught, and she let out a shaky sob. "Because, it would have made the man I served happy. That does not give you any right to—"  
  
"Oh, but I have every right. Contrary to what you may think, Baton darling, _I_ now have control over _you_."  
  
Her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Now, I suggest you get some sleep. We have a lot to accomplish in a short amount of time. You have a busy week ahead of you. I'll meet you here, in the parlor, at 6 o'clock sharp." And with that, he rang for his butler. The butler appeared in a moment, and he said gracefully, "Lead Ms. Botan up to a vacant room. She shall be spending the night with us."  
  
"Very good sir," he answered automatically. "Follow me, Ms. Botan." Like a lost waif, Botan followed the emotionless butler up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, and Botan?"  
  
Wearily, she turned around to face the man who had made her life hell ever since he showed up at her front door. "Do try and remember to wake up early. I absolutely despise people who are late." He laughed harshly.  
  
Botan flushed angrily all the way up to her room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan's POV  
  
As soon as the demure butler left me alone, I threw myself on the large bed and began to cry. What had I gotten myself into? Why had I ever agreed to doing this? I asked those questions to myself over and over again, it seemed as if I asked them often enough, someone would answer them. But no, the only person who answered my troubles was the desperate and despairing call of the wind against my window.  
  
"Oh, Koenma sir, where are you!" I sobbed, rolling myself into a ball on the bed. It was all too much. I just couldn't handle it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Morning  
  
Botan aimed the small pistol, and fired.  
  
"Excellent," Mamoru called as he crossed the room to check the mannequin. Her aim was true, for the ball had gone through the mannequin's chest. "You are a most apt pupil. I believe I was correct at asking you to join my ranks of spies."  
  
She gazed in disgust at the still-smoking pistol. Once again, she wondered why she ever had agreed to this. If being a spy meant hurting other innocent people, she wanted no part in it.  
  
Catching Botan's blatant stare at this pistol, Mamoru grinned. "Don't worry, love. I typically don't train my spies in such combat. But, then again, I have never sent a spy to where you are going. It's always best to be prepared and ready for a battle than to be lying dead on the floor."  
  
Botan eyes shone with something other than hate as she looked at the gun. "And now, my dear, I believe it is time to move on to the dagger."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How am I doing, Mr. Mamoru?" Botan lowered the embossed dagger and stared across at her instructor, who seemed lost in a reverie.  
  
He looked up. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I asked how I was doing?"  
  
"Most excellent, as always, my pet. Your skill with weapons is quite remarkable."  
  
"For a woman."  
  
"Yes, for a woman, for most—all in my acquaintance, I am sorry to say—are not trained such matters. As I have said before, not all my spies need these skills. But you, I will take special care for. I have a fondness, for you Botan, and it wouldn't do me much good if you were dead. Are you tired, or shall we continue?"  
  
Botan shuddered. "I wish to continue, if it were no consolation."  
  
He was pleased. She moved back into position, and he lunged for the knife. She whirled, daintily stepped aside, and grabbed him by the neck with one arm. The cool metal blade rested against the skin of his throat for a moment before she released him. "Good," he said admiringly. "Although, you must remember that your adversary will be struggling. Is there anything else you are unclear on before we wrap up?"  
  
_Yes_, Botan thought to herself. _Why he's dead and I'm still alive. Why every time I seem to find someone I care for, they die. Why you asked me to do this. Why, why why_..."No," she said in a calm voice. "Not now."  
  
"Wonderful. Then I do believe it is time for you to come to a party. Are you ready to run your reputation through the mud, my darling?"  
  
Botan looked calmly at the dagger she held in her hand. She had forgotten that a week had passed so quickly, and that the party was tonight. "It seems, Mr. Mamoru, as of late, I have no choice in anything."  
  
He chuckled. "The party is tonight, love. Now, go take a bath and have a nap," he said, walking closer to her. "I want my most beautiful spy to look her best," he took a piece of her long blue hair and fanned it across his cheek. Botan whirled angrily, thrusting herself out of his arms and pointing the dagger at his heart.  
  
"Do that again, you miserable jerk and I swear on Koenma's grave that I will cut you from navel," she moved the dagger sharply up to his face. "To nose." (1)  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Mamoru, I do believe there is a bath tub with my name on it." She calmly set the dagger on the side-table, and wearily walked up the stairs. Rubbing furiously at her hair, she tried to get the feel of his fingers off it. It was horrible. This job exhumed too much of her physical strength. A bath was certainly what she needed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Saeka324: meh...that was a long chapter about nothing. I know what you're thinking: "where the crap is Hiei and Kurama??" Well, that'll be all solved in the next chapter. I also gave hints about it in this one. Let's just say, if you don't know who the Shadow Lord is now, you're kinda dumb. (--in a happy and friendly way--)  
  
YAYS!! I GOTS TWO MORE REVIEWS WHEN I WAS WRITTIN THIS!! YOU GUYS ARE SUPER COOL!! (--gives them cyber cookies--)

------------------------------------------------

1. Meep, that was in _Ever After!!_


	3. In the Lonely Glow of Morning

Saeka324: Bleh....sorry it took me so long to update. My sister told me I was spending too much time on the computer and I needed to go have a life. Erm, she also threatened to unplug the computer, so I went away and had a life, lol. She said that ff.net was loading spyware on the computer (--wouldn't surprise me--), and was making it slow. O.o (--stares at computer made in 1989, and has a Pentium One processor--) Pssh, yeah, right. She just kicked me off so she could use the computer and not have a life for a few days either. 0o;; So, having a life shouldn't take the erm (--cough--) two weeks it did for me to update, right? Yeah, well, that is right. You see, my birthday happened somewhere in that time, and my dad bought me Prince of Persia: Sands of Time for our xbox. Needless to say, because the game is so good and it had a cool story line, I, uh, didn't have a life for about five days until I beat the game. Speaking of which, if anybody has a copy of that game, what in the hell was up with the damn ending??? How dumb was that?? I mean, c'mon Ubisoft, I know you wanna leave room for a sequel in such, but (--sniffs--) I WANTED TO SEE FARAH AND THE PRINCE GET MARRIED, DAMMIT!!!  
  
Anyway, (--back to the regular Saeka-chan--) After I beat the (--bleeped--) up game, THEN, I decided to come back to the story, lol. I PROMISE THOUGH, CAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER, I'LL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG! Though that might take a bit longer too, cause I have the attention span of a rodent and can barely watch TV for more than fifteen minutos before I get bored.  
  
H'anyways, tank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed!! YAYNESS!! And erm, (--coughs expertly--) I promise for real that it really will make sense in this schapiter! INQUISITIVE PEOPLE ROCK, DISTANT VOICE!! (--high fives for inquisitive people--) And, well, we're just gonna assume Yuseke is dead right now. I don't feeling like dealing with him at the moment.  
  
I'm also gonna take Hfkhan23 advice and make Botan and Hiei get together (-- because I'm madly in love with that pair--) and have some Kurama/Botan thingies happen too. And uh, I promise it'll happen in this chapter too.  
  
TANK YOUS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!! (--hands out cookies--)  
  
Well. (--cracks knuckles--) I've promised a lottta things were going to happen in this schapiter, so, uh, I guess its gonna be kinda long. H'okay, let's get this show on the road.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Chapter Three: Parties Galore  
  
Botan's POV:  
  
Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt overdone. (--damn, I've been staring at this sentence for like, an hour. I'm gonna go watch Kill Bill. Maybe that will give me inspiration--) Okay, after some thinking and an hour and a half of watching Japanese gang people get cut in half by Uma Thurman, I now know what to do. n.n. Let's start this over again. Don't be surprised if it sounds random.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
The REAL Chapter Three: In the Lonely Glow of Morning  
  
The warm sounds of midday enveloped Botan like a gentle summer breeze. This was her favorite time of day. The time of day when morning and evening melded together to form a splendid musical array sounds and visuals. Everything seemed perfect in the glowing light of noon. The sun shone cheerfully into her room, making her light blue hair shine as the sun warmed her body. Leaning out against the windowsill, Botan smiled dreamily. The gentle breeze lifted her hair off her neck, causing the sounds and smells from outside to float around loftily in her room. She drank in the summer smells and noises: the laughter of the children playing on the street, the calming smell of the magnolia tree in front Mamoru's house.  
  
She frowned. _Mamoru_. The name seemed like a bucket of cold water on her peaceful mood. _He was trouble from the first day I saw him,_ Botan thought ruefully. _Strutting around Koenma's office like he owned it, telling him exactly what the Shadow Lord wanted and was going to do. I remember walking into the room, and seeing him bent over a map, trying to fill Koenma's head with nonsense and battle tactics. Mamoru shimmied and slimed his way up the corporate ladder of Spirit World, doing whatever he felt possible to get to the very top. And once more, she thought angrily, he betrayed Koenma's friendship. My Koenma-sama.  
_  
Suddenly, the warming light of midday didn't appeal to her so much as it did before. Grimacing at the shrill laughter of a child, she pulled the large bay windows closed, clutching at her forehead. _Don't think about it,_ she urged herself as she perched uncertainly on the edge of her bed. _That will only make it worse_. Trying to her mind off things, Botan got up and began to pace the bedroom. _Tonight's the night_. Ripping open the closet door, she saw a selection of dresses hanging oh so unobtrusively. With a shaky hand, she reached out and touched a crisp, blue-colored one. Snatching her hand back as if the dress bit her, she frowned. There was something about the color, she mused, something that reminded her of a sinister evil.  
  
_"Botan, I—"  
  
The door banged open. Botan gasped, and her whipped around. There, standing in the doorway, was a tall, dark figure. His eyes glowed and eerie blue as he reached into his robes, and pulled out a gun. He cocked it, and aimed it straight at Koenma. "Die you slimy son of a bitch," he gritted out.  
  
"No!" Botan screeched.  
  
A shot rang out. Koenma was dead.  
  
_Gasping on a sob, she clutched her head and tried to still the feral beating of her heart. Her knees gave way under her, and sweat broke out on her brow as she tried to gulp air in and out of her lungs. That blue, that cold dark blue of a winter's sky, was the eye-color of Koenma's killer. Why must it come back to haunt me? Botan thought as she groped for the door handle. Her chest heaving, she somehow managed to pull herself back up. Its part of my past now, no matter how dim and shadowy that past may be. Swallowing her tears, she reached out and grabbed the treacherous dress. Holding it between her fingers as if it were a dead rat, she moved over to the far side of the room and chucked it out the window.  
  
_That chapter of my life's closed now_. She told herself again as she watched the dress flutter down to the street. _No more, will I think of his eyes when I see the golden color of sunlight, or how they crinkled up at the edges when he found something amusing. No more, will I think of his beautiful and delicate smile when I see someone smile themselves. No more, will I think of his huge and loving heart whenever I see someone bend out of their way to help another person. No more, will I liken the soothing sound of his voice to the way the wind ruffles the trees.  
  
No more.  
_  
A tear slid down her cheek as she closed the windows shut again. _No more_. Feeling weary and tired, Botan ran some water for a bath, and began to get ready for Mamoru's party.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that Night  
  
Placing an uncertain hand on the polished mahogany banister, Botan nervously looked over the large crowd of people that had filled Mamoru's house for the night. The women all wore attractive cocktail dresses, the men encased in prim black suits. Mamoru's home itself had been transformed during the few short hours it took for Botan to get ready: the cool wooden paneling of the room shining with golden highlights from candles, the large bay windows reflecting the beautiful silver light from the stars, with every spec of dust cleaned up by a careful hand so that no corner of the house could be considered "dirty". The sound of laughter and the tinkling of china lured her down the stairs, though her hands trembled finely from what she was about to do. As a steward swept by with a platter of wine- filled glasses, she hastily snatched one and tried to calm her nerves._ Easy does it, Botan_, she told herself as she made her way around the party. _You know what you're supposed to do. Do it!_ Spotting an impeccably dressed Mamoru around a large crowd of people, she drained her glass and set it on a side table. Straightening out her dress as she moved over towards the group, she noticed her hands were shaking slightly.  
  
"Ah, Botan!" Mamoru grabbed her arm and dragged her over towards the group. "You are looking most ravishing tonight as always, my darling." As if noticing what she had pulled on not so long ago for the first time, she looked down at her dress. She had carefully selected a formfitting black dress that had been trimmed with pink sating around the bottom and top, and edging the waistline to form a flippy bow at the side. Her long blue hair hung in gentle waves to her waist. Teardrop earrings and a sliver chain that hung around her neck completed the outfit. Though Botan quite didn't notice it, she did look as Mamoru had described her: ravishing. "Botan dear," Mamoru said, gesturing over to a very beautiful and bored looking woman, "This is Lady Winters, she's the wife of that fine gentleman over there, who oversees the troops in battle."  
  
Plastering a fake smile on her face, Botan offered graceful hellos to the small group of people. Not so oddly enough, they all seemed to be taking a large part in the resistance. And Botan had to pretend she was happy to see every one of them. She noticed the man standing next to the Lady Winters had cool, confronting blue eyes. _Those eyes..._she mused. _The eyes of Koenma's killer!_ It was all she could do not to pull out the dagger she had stuck in her dress and cut the man into pieces as thin as winter sunshine. "Simply dreadful," Winters, the man with those calculating blue eyes said in a crisp tone as he sipped his wine. "And to think that people actually support his ideas."  
  
"Most unbecoming," a tall man who arranged battle tactics pointed out. "The idea that he wants to rid the world the humans is simply preposterous. Dumb and weak they may be, and utterly insignificant to life, but still, I believe it is out job to protect them."  
  
"Now gentleman," Mamoru began, "I do quite believe that this fight is for a reason other than saving the pathetic humans. We are nonetheless saving ourselves? No need to try and be gallant in this kind of situation."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Mamoru, but you do understand that if he assumes power it will just be then end of the world but of every thing we see? Everyone who was against him will be put in chains and forced to work as their slaves. Still, we must try to be able to protect the humans as much as we can. They are here for us to protect, not to pay the price of our failures," said a poetic looking man elegantly dressed in a black tux.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, this whole war is part of the Shadow Lord's pathetic attempt to be the dominant male," said Winters.  
  
"Crudely put, Winters, but I guess you are marginally correct," Mamoru agreed.  
  
"You tell me, Mamoru, would it be so hard if he would just see that his efforts are pointless? All they would do would be, as you all quite know, nothing. Didn't his mummy ever tell him 'you get what you get and you don't pitch a fit'?" Winters mocked.  
  
"Why does he even want to take over both worlds?" asked Lady Winters, who believed the whole war was pointless because it put a damper on her use of her husband's money.  
  
The group chuckled. "The usual reasons, my lady," a stocky man ventured. Botan remembered him being introduced simply as Aki, who was in charge of rallying the remaining demons and apparitions for battle. "Dominance, power, money, all of those things I presume."  
  
"Excuse me, gentleman," Botan finally interjected, "but I think that he's doing this for something other than the shallow reasons you mentioned, Mr. Aki."  
  
Frowning, Aki looked unhappily towards her. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Gulping, Botan tried to think up a good reason. "Well," she began, "I quite imagine that perhaps he's doing it because he believes the way Spirit World is run is wrong."  
  
There were loud gasps and one of the men choked on his wine. "Excuse me," he said in an outraged tone, "but do you understand what you're saying?"  
  
"You must of heard wrong," another one said in a chiding tone, as if he were talking to a child. "I don't think you quite understand the situation, Ms. Botan. You see, the Shadow Lord can't be doing this simply because he doesn't like Spirit World or how things were done, he could have simply filed a complaint. You must not understand, dear. One only does the things he does if they are severely disturbed, not merely upset."  
  
Welcoming anger began to replace the nervous feeling that had ridden Botan all evening. "Perhaps," she said through clenched teeth, "He had already filed that complaint."  
  
Mamoru chuckled, and lightly stroked her arm. It was all Botan could do not to cringe as his clammy and unwanted touch ran up and down her arm. "She's completely clueless gentlemen, she doesn't know what's going on. After all, she is a women."  
  
If everything they had said before hadn't angered her, that last remark certainly did. Jerking angrily away from him, Botan scowled at the group of people. "No, I do believe you're right, gentlemen," she gritted out, "he did not file that complaint. He was merely too much a man to approach the problem as you gentle_men_ probably would never do."  
  
Aki flushed profusely. "You are most trying my patience, Ms. Botan. I find it hard to keep reminding myself that you are a lady and should be treated as such. If not a very dumb and misguided lady."  
  
It was Botan's turn to flush. "The Shadow Lord is doing what he is doing for a reason. I believe that it would be slander to call him all the nasty terms you men did. Maybe you're just afraid that he will win this battle, and every last one of you will have to pay for your sin against him. History is written by the winners, gentlemen, and perhaps it is that very reason why you are afraid to lose this war. If and when the Shadow Lord does win, I for one, will not be stupid enough to deny him the right to sit and the throne."  
  
"If I am hearing you right," Mamoru said slowly, "you are inquiring that the Shadow Lord has every right to be ruler as our Lord Koenma did."  
  
Botan shuddered at hearing the name, though she quickly controlled it. "And I do believe that you have heard me correctly."  
  
"Good God!" someone uttered in shocked accents.  
  
"She must be mad!" someone else said.  
  
The reference to the shaky board of members had some desired effect on the people that had crowded around at the first notice of raised voices. After all, they were losing a war, and most put the fault solely on their shoulders. The poetic looking man stared at her with his mouth agape, and Lady Winters excused herself with a sniff. The others though, pressed closer still to hear what was being said.  
  
"You're wrong, Ms. Botan," the stocky man asserted, puffing out his chest until he reminded her of a pigeon. "You really are quite wrong in your assessment."  
  
"Oh, but I quite beg to differ," Botan fired back in a bit off tone. "The Shadow Lord has fought quite bravely for what he believes in, and is trying to make something right in the world. Kings should not be appointed by divine right, ladies and gentlemen, as a ningen king Louis XIV once exclaimed, but by how they find a way to fit themselves into the world. I believe that the Shadow Lord is making every possible thing he can to do that, and he has my support."  
  
A hush had fallen over the room now, and all eyes were staring in her direction. Many guests were angry; others shocked. Winters, who had remained quiet through most of the discourse, mainly because he was too shocked to speak, finally chose that moment to say something. "Ms. Botan, I beg you, please—do not say any more."  
  
She looked boldly at him. "And, pray tell, why not, sir? Is it because what I say you find unpleasant but true?"  
  
"Good God, no!" His eyes shifted left, then right. "It's just...well...others are listening."  
  
"And as they should be!" she declared. She smiled, no more than a barring of teeth. Strangely enough, she saw him catch his breath. Yes, he was most definitely listening to all she had to say. At least for this moment. "But, certainly I hope most desperately that there are others here who would listen to me and share my opinion."  
  
"Yet the war," someone said.  
  
"Well, I believe it's a waste on our time. We are getting exactly what we deserve for patronizing people so. And it is time that all who run our world realize that now. People must understand that our dear King Yama cannot rule us forever. It simply is not possible. We don't need the pointless war to drain our resources and money. It is obvious that our Koenma was fighting for a lost cause." Oh, how it pained her to say that!  
  
A well-dressed man whom she had noticed earlier spoke in the silence that followed her words. "I think, madam, that what you are saying borders on treason."  
  
"You are mistaken, sir, for I have said nothing more than the truth, and have offered my opinion where it was just due to these men." The men quickly stepped back when she gestured to them, obviously fearing that they would be associated with her.  
  
"No, Miss Botan, I believe it is you who are mistaken. Your words are treasonous, and cowardly as well. I think it is time you left."  
  
Her hand itched to slap him. Somehow, she managed to restrain herself by gnashing her teeth and digging her fingernails into her palms. "Leave?" she gritted out. "Merely for just expressing my opinion?"  
  
"An opinion, which is highly unpopular at the moment madam."  
  
"The truth often is. It is an opinion," she continued darkly, "that is much in favor with some people."  
  
"All of which who are not present at this party," the stranger pointed out, "and your opinions are severely out of line. It is your opinion that shows how weak you are in going to the Shadow Lord's side."  
  
"Righto," Botan said lowly. "And I assume it is you who decides what it is and what it is not to be treasonous." She was growing quite angry now, and began to wonder absently who this man was.  
  
"Hardly that, madam, but I do know something about politics—something, I fear, that you do not." There was very nervous laughter at this. The man's lips were smiling, though his eyes were violent and stormy.  
  
Botan drew herself up furiously. Her back stiffened to be ramrod straight. Turning around to Mamoru, she gnashed out, "Thank you for a pleasant evening. I had a wonderful time. I'm so glad you invited me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish most to return to my home."  
  
Mamoru nodded, still his cool and calculating self. "Of course. The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Some primal instinct told Botan she had to flee. Nervously, she looked toward the door, and made her way around the masses of people. All of them parted instantly, shamelessly muttering behind their hands things like. "....treacherous twit...." And ".....Koenma told me the girl could never be trusted..." and more importantly, "She _is_ a woman. What do you expect...?" At her wits end, Botan grabbed a random coat from the aghast butler, opened the door, and fled into the cool night air.  
  
A cool breeze blew along the street, and she breathed deeply, feeling incredibly shaky now that she was alone. She stared down at her hands. They were trembling, and she held them against her body in an effort to keep them still. It had been so hard to speak out against the king and son she loved, and to direct all that praise to the very man she hated. It had been so hard to speak out as she had faced the animosity that filled the room. And this was only the first night. What would they think later? Would there be a later? She could not bear to give it thought at the moment. She was just thankful it had been over for the night.  
  
She was almost home when she heard a small rustle in the bushes next to her. _Wouldn't that be funny if it was a mass murderer_, she thought humorlessly as she stopped to stare at the crackling bushes. It surprised her how much she wished it was, just so that it would end her pain. Depressingly, it turned out to be Mamoru. "Will you just leave me in peace?" she said bitterly as she turned around.  
  
Mamoru chuckled. "I had come to congratulate you on your most marvelous performance. You should be celebrating, my darling. Aren't you happy?" he said mockingly.  
  
Botan scowled angrily. "Oh yes, most happy. I have denied everything I've ever believed in tonight, have made a mockery of myself, dragged my name through the mud, and slandered Koenma sir and his majesty. Yes, I'm just peachy keen!"  
  
Mamoru gently took her hand. Shockingly, he pressed his lips to the back of her palm and murmured, "Please do not be angry with me, my pet. It is all for a greater cause."  
  
Snatching back her hand, Botan furiously rubbed it against her clothing to get rid of the feel of his unwanted touch. "I just want to be left alone," she said desperately. Nonetheless, he placed his cold and unfeeling hands on her shoulders and whispered delicately into her ear, "I was very impressed at how did tonight, my darling. That well-dressed gentleman who asked you to leave was Yama's personal advisor. No doubt the news will be passed onto him."  
  
Burying her face in her hands, Botan felt a massive wave of pain. Her heart clenched in dread, and she feared she would begin to cry again. "Oh, Mr. Mamoru...I just want the hurting to stop. I want to go home. And I want to be left alone." Mamoru laughed gently into her hair. She shuddered, but had not the strength to pull away from his unrewarding caresses.  
  
"And I want for you to be happy. You are doing what he would want," he said, tracing the elegant lines of her neck with his fingertips. Her shoulders tensed angrily, and she pulled away, her violet eyes glowing with fury.  
  
"Don't you ever think that you would know what would make him happy," she bit out angrily, her eyes beginning to shine with something other than rage. Spinning on her heels, she ran the rest of the way to her house. And what made her fury and hurt complete was the way his laughter floated back to her.  
  
She itched to kill him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Botan attended two more parties that week, and each one she became more bold and outspoken towards the Shadow Lord and his cause. And every time she left the party, she felt more and more drained and hurt. Soon, her invitations stopped coming completely. She received loads of hate letters and other such things, and every morning, Mamoru would stop by and give her a folder full of newspaper clippings slandering her and call her all sorts of nasty names for what she was doing.  
  
Then, five days after the last invitation she received, her efforts began to pay off. When she walked down to the market one day, she heard something from the people she passed. People she once called friends didn't even return her happy greeting. Others saw her and promptly began to shamelessly whisper things behind her hands. At least those people were polite enough just to whisper. There were times when she feared to leave to house because of what other people did. Then, when she arrived there at the market, the man refused to serve her. Somewhat put off, she wandered back home, then noticed an official looking letter lying on the side table by the front door.  
  
With a trembling hand, she nervously picked it up and slit the envelope open. Pulling out a single sheet of paper, she quickly unfolded it and looked at it for a moment before deciding to read it. The signature at the bottom was King Yama's. She scanned the lines quickly, then reread and reread the letter until its numbing words sank into her being. The letter asked her to resign her position as Pilot of the River Styx, and commanded her to leave Spirit World. She was "putting a damper on the war effort" as the letter so daintily put it. She had two weeks to put her things in order, and, if she had not left in that time, the King had no choice but to throw her into jail.  
  
The letter fluttered out of her hand like a leaf flying on a gentle autumn breeze. _Well, Botan, Mamoru's fool-proof plan has paid off in spades. I've accomplished what I've been told to do. Why does it leave me feeling so empty and cold? I'm doing this for a good cause, aren't I?  
  
Aren't I?  
_  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
She stayed in the hallway until the light left, when she wandered upstairs to her room and began to haphazardly throw her belongings into bags. She was alone, and no one could possibly feel what she felt. After she managed to pack up all her belongings, she heard a sharp rap on the door. Sighing, she walked over, and pulled it open it to see Mamoru standing there with a young girl on his arm. The girl was beautiful, with large and haunted golden eyes, and long blonde hair reaching well past her waist. Her skin was pale and delicate, and she looked every inch the perfect woman.  
  
"Botan," Mamoru began in a cool voice, his hand rubbing slowly up and down the girl's back. "I have come for your resignation. Your broom, if you please."  
  
"What....?" Botan asked in a lost voice, frowning deeply.  
  
"This is Miki, Botan, and she's going to take over your job of ferrying people to Spirit World. And we need the object of transportation."  
  
"But...I...don't understand..." _That broom was given to me by King Yama himself. He said it was mine forever...  
_  
"The broom, bitch," Miki said harshly, her golden eyes scowling with hate at Botan. "I need the damn broom. It isn't yours anymore."  
  
Slightly taken aback by Miki's callous words, it took a moment for Botan to recover and fetch her broom from where it rested trustingly against the door. The wood felt cool and familiar in her hand. She stared at the smooth a gleaming paddle for a moment, trying to ingrain the feel of it into her memory. Her heart clenched at the thought of giving it over to the cruel Miki, whom she knew would never treat it as kind and gentle as she did. _It's just a broom, Botan_, she told herself as she passed it over to Miki, who promptly snatched it out of her hand. Oddly, a tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Botan. I do believe, that it is best time you left now. By the by, I noticed this on your front doorstep," Mamoru said, handing over a small parcel to her. "And, I bid you adieu, my dear Botan. I can't say it was a pleasantry working with you, but I daresay Miki will make up for it," he said, smiling down into Miki's eyes, who glowed at the fact of having Mamoru next to her. He kissed her nose gently, and Miki giggled.  
  
Botan made a sound of disgust. "Get a room," she said nastily, and slammed the door on the treacherous Mamoru and his little whore. It sickened her to think that that was where the future of Spirit World would be. Leaning against the door, she pressed a hand to her forehead. And wept.  
  
Bitterly.  
  
It was some time later that Botan finally got around to opening the parcel Mamoru had left at her feet. Sniffing, she grabbed some scissors and hacked the package open. It was filled to the brim with foam peanuts, with a manila envelope resting delicately on top like a graceful dove. A line of bafflement showed up between her brows as she reached for the envelope. Curiously undoing the latch, she opened the folder and pulled out a thick packet stapled hastily together. A letter lay on the top. Scanning quickly for content, she gasped and almost dropped the letter. Gulping and with trembling hands, she reread the letter again, this time more slowly.  
  
_Dear Kind Friend,  
  
The good Lord has heard of your plight in Spirit World, and would request your presence to help aide in the uprising against the tyrants who lay waste to our beautiful world. We would most kindly appreciate it if you came as soon as possible, so we will not have to give up your accommodations to another more willing person. You will find everything you need encased in the envelope, including tickets and personal transportations to get to the good Lord's realm. We will not name where it is to you for secrecy's sake, but rest assured that you will be taken care of on your trip. We trust that you intend to leave Reikai, and we have provided an escort to pick you up and transport you to an airport in due time. From there, you will travel to Tokyo International, where you will again be picked up, this time to be escorted by train to a private airport. You fly to the realm, and finally, your escort will leave you there to be in the hands of good Lord's personal assistance, of which who will take you to your accommodations and brief you about your job. The good Lord has informed himself that you will have plenty to keep you busy. We are ever so eagerly awaiting your presence in the good Lord's realm...  
  
THE COUNCIL OF FOLLOWERS  
_  
With an angry sound, Botan took the letter in her hands in rent it into tiny pieces. "This is what your worth to me, you!" She yelled furiously at the pieces on the floor. And, to finish it, she stomped on them. "There." Groaning and wiping back a stray piece of hair that come undone, she delicately picked up the envelope again. She flipped through the packet and noticed her flight times from Hartsfield-Jackson Airport in Atlanta to Tokyo Int. Sighing; she adamantly threw them on to the side table. She was just about to leave when she noticed another envelope, this one small and white undetectable. Her name had been written on the outside in a flowing script. Almost questioning herself if it was there, she carefully picked up the letter. Holding it between her thumb and forefingers as if it were a rat to be disposed of, she gently pried open the letter.  
  
Unfolding the small letter inside, Botan looked over the hastily written letter. The name at the bottom almost made her faint.  
  
_Dearest Botan,  
  
I know that you must be going through some difficult times at moment. I have eagerly been keeping up with your exploits in Spirit World from what newspapers I could scrounge up. You must be hurting terribly. I'm not sure why you chose to take part in this, but I'm sure the Shadow Lord will be happy to accommodate you. I will be picking you up and taking you to the realm, and I most eagerly await to see your happy face. You must give my regards to Koenma, Botan, for I could not make his burial. I know how much he meant to you.  
  
Looking forward to seeing you again  
  
--Kurama  
  
_The letter in her hand floated to the floor. Gasping on a sob, she quickly groped for the wall, feeling her legs could not hold her up anymore. Kurama, She though as she slid to the floor with her back against the wall. Drawing in hasty breaths, she drew her knees up to her chest. I'll be seeing Kurama again. Giving into the temptation, she buried her face in her knees and wept for her friend. As the clock in her entrance hall began to chime five in the morning, all that could be heard in the empty rooms of Botan's home was the gentle sounds of her tears. If anyone had come across her, do you think they would think her desolate, or even mad with grief? It was happiness Botan cried for, deliriously happy. Did it cross her mind what Kurama was doing being so close to the Shadow Lord? She cared not. It didn't matter. She had a friend again.  
  
A friend, who could share her grief. And as the sun began to cast its warming radience over the land, Botan realized, that the glow of morning was never going to be quite so lonely ever again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan finished gathering her stuff together the very next day, and within hours, a tall and lean man appeared at her door. He told her his name was Hitori, and he would be her escort to ningenkai. They traveled in compainionable silence, and Botan soon found that she was grateful for the tall and silent Hitori. He was a loyal companion, and was there whenever she needed to talk to someone. He left her in Atlanta, seeing her off on her plane to Tokyo. Promising he would meet her in the realm, he left. The flight there had been unremarkable, to say the least, boring even. She was grateful to get off the plane. This time, a women, short and jubliant with laughing gray eyes picked her up, saying her name was Mina. She enjoyed Mina's happiness and endless joy, for it was a breath of fresh air on her desloate mood. Quickly befriending the girl, she told her all about her time in Reikai leading up to when she left.With a tearful goodbye, Mina saw her off from a private airport some hundred miles from Tokyo, again promising she would see her again soon. She boarded a small plane and flew south, though she did not know where. The flight was short, only an hour and a half, though it seemed like forever. Botan was chomping at the bit to see Kurama, and, as often happens when one wants time to fly by, it seemed to dragged down. Finally though, the endless plane flight finally came to the end.

--------------------------------------------------------

Looking out of the window as the plane began to descend, Botan saw the streamers of sunset across the ningenkai sky. It was a glorious sight, filled with a bright and wonderful colors, dancing delicately across the sky. Gently the plane touched down to the runway.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kurama's POV

She greeted me as if I had come back from the dead. I had waited for her on the small runway, and, when the doors of the tiny play opened, she flew down the steps and into my arms. I had forgotten how soft and gentle she felt, or how her tears seemed to warm everything they touched. She held me for I know not how long before she lifted her head and smiled a tearful smile. Her lovely amthyst eyes glittered beautifully, like a gem's radience as a light hits it. I wanted to stare into them forever, to obsorb her very presnece into my skin. She always brought a cheerful air with her, as her nature was gentle and kind. And, grasping her hand, I led her toward a car, where we drove off to meet the Shadow Lord himself.

--------------------------------------------

The Shadow's Lord Realm

Hiei's POV

I had recieved Kurama's letter sometime that morning, describing that he had picked up the girl and was going to bring her straight to her house instead of straight to me. Furiously, I had crumled up the letter. It always surprised me how much emtion I felt where she was concerned. I sat and brooded, wondering why I had called her to my side. Wasn't the whole reason I had adopted this ridiculous job was so that I could rid myself of her once and for all? I had made it a point to forget about her, or how her eyes lit up, or how the sun shone of her hair. Or--dammit, what am I saying? I don't care about her.

I've only called her here so I can rid myself of her once and for all.

Right?

----------------------------------------------------

Saeka324: So, what do you guys think? I already made a ridiculously long author's note at the top, so I won't burdon you with more. I hope you guys liked it! Please.

Anyway, Ja ne,

Saeka324


	4. By the Light of the Moon

Saeka324: Yep. I know what your thinking. Don't say it. Quite frankly, the title was bothering me too. I mean, who wants to read a story called, "The Blood of a Virgin"?? I admit myself; if I saw that on the YYH page, I would have immediately called it stupid and moved down the page to look at other, more promising stories. It's okay dudes. I know how we all feel. (--Pats everyone on the back--) You know a title's bad when your friends start making fun of it.  
  
And they aren't kidding. T.T  
  
Anyway, you know when you write a chemistry paper or a thesis for English lit. late at night and you think it's really good when you write it? Then you come back and in the morning and read it again and it's complete s!#t? Yeah, that's what happened with chapter three. Was it just me, or did anyone feel like that last part was a tad rushed? Or the fact that I left a lot of empty plot spaces that I meant to fill in chapter three but ended up creating MORE for me to fill in during THIS CHAPTER? Bummer. I wrote a chapter that sucked.  
  
I'm starting to have second doubts about this story. Nevertheless, I'll write one last chapter and see how it'll go. Meh...as some dude in a Ronald Regan movie said, I'll write this one for the Gipper. Er...or win it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four: By the Light of the Moon  
  
Hiei's Chambers  
  
Hiei sat with his back to a wall, his arms resting upon his bent up knees. He had a dark expression on his face; the kind one usually has while contemplating something big. He had been sitting there since the early predawn hours, sleep eluding him. Ever since he had read Kurama's letter, his mind had been a jumble of thoughts and feelings. Looking down at his hand, Hiei clenched it into a fist. _Why do I feel like this?_ He thought, staring out the window._ I feel as if, he touched his heart, as if, I'm torn between two things..._ Pushing a hand through his darker than midnight hair, Hiei closed his eyes. An image came to mind. _What decision must I make? I brought her here for death, and yet...every time I close my eyes... No. It can't be. She came here to die. And, if it's the last thing I do, he scowled; she will find an end here. No matter how enchanting and lovely she may be.  
_  
Someone draped their arms around his neck.  
  
Startled, he stiffened, and was reaching for his knife when he heard a sultry voice, "Really, darling, if you insist at being awake at ungodly hours, you should have told me."  
  
He sighed, untangling the feminine arms from him. "Miki, I don't have time for this."  
  
Miki pouted, her golden eyes shining with tears. She leaned closer to him, tracing the muscles in his chest with accomplished fingertips. "But, I thought we could spend these oh so boring hours in the morning together."  
  
Catching both her wrists, he pulled them down to her sides. "You know, I only bought you from that slave market because you were pretty. That doesn't give you leave to crawl all over me."  
  
Her full lower lip trembled artfully. "But, baby, I—"  
  
Hiei put his hand up, cutting off her words with a quick motion of his hand. "I know exactly what you wanted. And, for the love of God, don't call me baby. Now, please get out of my chambers."  
  
"Surely you can't—"  
  
"Miki, I won't say it again," he said forcefully, turning around and crossing his arms. "Get out. You had your night with me. Now leave."  
  
There was a rustling noise behind him, and he felt her grip his arms tightly. "You don't know what you're saying," she said, her voice quivering. "You'll want me back, you just wait. And when you do..." she trailed off suggestively, spinning him around and firmly planting her lips on his mouth. Shrugging, he let her kiss him, standing still as she moved her arms up and around, locking them behind his neck. She kissed him hard and forcefully, then slowly pulled back. "That's what you have to look forward to." Trailing her fingers down his chest as she backed up, she smiled slyly, watching Hiei as he stood there firmly planted to the ground, his arms hanging limply at his side. "See you later," she flounced off, giving an absent wave over her shoulder. "Stud." (1)  
  
When she left, Hiei gave a sigh a relief._ The girl really is too much trouble_, he thought, rubbing his head slowly. Pretty soon she'll be asking for a wedding ring and a seat to rule in. Plopping down in front of the window, he watched as the sun rose snuck over the ridges and into the valley his palace was situated. Strangely, he still felt odd, a mixture between unsureity and worry. But, about what? Was all this feeling invoked by her? Was he being confused and befuddled by, by a _woman_ nonetheless? _All my life I've wanted to have sureity, safety. And now that I have this certainty about my life, one thing has ripped it away. My hell has finally come to this world. And her name is Botan.  
_  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Botan's Room  
  
It was definitely cabin fever.  
  
Ever since Kurama had led her into the spacious rooms the Shadow Lord had reserved for her, she had impatiently been pacing around the room, trying to find an outlet for the turbulent storm of emotions and tangles her thoughts had become. Should she sleep? Right now, Botan was about as wired as a monkey on caffeine. Sleep was impossible. So instead she had opted to edgily pace in circles around her bed, her robe swirling in an angry purple cloud around her feet.  
  
Letting out a sound of frustration, she raked a hand through her loose and flowing hair. _This is absolutely killing me! Kurama said that I wouldn't be seeing the Shadow Lord until tonight but... I can't help but think... Is he fat? Short? Tall? Handsome? Does he have green eyes or brown? Goodness, what does he look like!  
_  
So, like a caged animal, she continued to pace. Ruling out the possibilities that all the weight put on her was becoming to great and she had finally snapped, she simply called it a harmless case of cabin fever: staring at the same four walls for longer than she could stand. Restlessly, Botan grabbed her coat from where it hung on the bedpost and threw it around her shoulders._ I simply have to get out of here.  
_  
Slowly opening her door, she peered through the crack to see if anyone was in her hall. When she was convinced the coast was clear, she lightly stepped out of the doorframe and into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind her. Tippy-toeing down the hallway, she came to the end, which had a large bay window. Softly, as if not to alert anyone to her presence, she opened the window, and stepped out into the night, dropping lightly onto the bushes below her.  
  
Standing up, she took in a deep gulp of the fresh country air that dominated where the palace stood. She was in some sort of courtyard, with a large fountain in the middle of it. Sighing at the gentle music of rippling water and the chirping of crickets and cicadas, she moved towards the fountain and sat down on its edge. Drawing her knees up to her chin, she looked up towards the inky black sky dotted with the white brilliance of stars.  
  
_Oh, Botan, what kind of mess did you get yourself into?_  
  
A rabbit dashed across the courtyard, taking refuge in the large fragrant lilies that stood there.  
  
_Why did I think I could do this?_  
  
Nearby, some leaves rustled in the graceful blow of the wind.  
  
_Stop trying to bring yourself down. You did this for a reason, remember?_  
  
A wolf howled in the darkness, a noise the seemed it could match her loneliness.  
  
_Never have I ever felt this lonely before._  
  
A meteor dashed across the sky.  
  
_You're in a new place Botan; of course you'll feel a little out of place at first._  
  
A star blinked up in the darkness.  
  
_I just wish it could all be different._  
  
Somewhere near her, the bushes rustled gently.  
  
_I wish I could go back, and erase all I've done._  
  
The rustling got louder.  
  
_I wish I could be normal again, and have all the friends that I used to.  
_  
It got louder and louder, as if someone was trying to come out through them.  
  
_I wish he—_  
  
"Botan?"  
  
The unexpected voice startled Botan. She let out a surprised cry, and spun around, trying to stand up. In her haste to do so, however, she lost her footing, and toppled headfirst into the fountain. Struggling to get back up again, Botan clawed for the edge, her fingers slipping against the wet stone. Coughing and spluttering, she managed to pull herself up, hair dripping into her eyes. Frantically trying to see who had called her name, she scrambled to her feet, her coat hanging like a dead weight across her shoulder. "Hello? Who's there?" she called worriedly. Her heart was beating like a congo drum on speed, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Hello?" Hadn't someone just called her name? Or was it just a trick of her exhausted imagination, trying to give her the company that she so desperately sought?  
  
A hand delicately brushed aside a lock of hair that fell in her eyes. Shocked, Botan scrambled back against the fountain, her chest heaving in and out as she tried to calm down._ Now Botan, it isn't really going to do you much good if you get this scared_, she thought anxiously, her eyes squinting through the darkness, trying to see the figure that had touched her hair. Trying to keep her breathing even, she snaked her hand slowly down her leg, reaching for the small dagger that was holstered there.  
  
"Botan?"  
  
Botan let out a yelp; drawing and brandishing the dagger Mamoru gave her. "Don't come in any closer! I'm packing heat!"  
  
"Botan, it's me. Kurama." He stepped closer, and the light of the moon hit his familiar emerald eyes and scarlet hair. Assessing her standing in the fountain and dripping like a wet cat, a small smile played around on his lips. "Are you all right?"  
  
The fear in her heart melted away in an instant, and she quickly sheathed and hid her dagger again. "Just peachy," she said, unplastering herself from the fountain and trying to climb out of the fountain again. Clawing for the ledge, she latched on, trying to scramble up the tall wall only to lose her footing and tumble headfirst into the fountain again. Botan let out an exasperated noise after the water had settled, and pushed herself up, beginning the long process all over again.  
  
Kurama snickered. "Here, let me help you." He leaned in and grabbed her arm, hoisting her up.  
  
"Don't be silly, I can—" She shrieked when he turned her over his shoulder, spinning a graceful 180 degrees and setting her on the cool cobblestone of the courtyard.  
  
He smiled. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased, causing Botan to turn a most unbecoming shade of red.  
  
She flicked the stray strands of hair out of her face, trying to hide her blush. "So," she said, trying to act casual, "What are you doing here?"  
  
It was his turn to blush. "I couldn't sleep. I saw you climb out of your window, so I thought I'd just drop by and join you."  
  
"Oh." Botan walked over next to him, and sat down on the edge of the fountain again. They sat together in companionable silence, both of them content to just watch the sun creep its way over the horizon. "Kurama," Botan said finally, a question weighing on her mind.  
  
"Hm?" he asked, his emerald gaze watching the blood-red sunrise.  
  
"What does the Shadow Lord look like?"  
  
He frowned. "Why would you want to know that?"  
  
Botan blushed again. "Well, I just was wondering, you know..."  
  
"Botan," he said, turning his head to look at her purple eyes, "I suggest you don't ask that question. Some people may get offended." Botan was taken back at the harsh edge his words had. His eyes had turned hard and glassy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't." He said sharply, causing her to jump. "Watch it," he called as she began to lose her balance again.  
  
"Oh, no!" she cried as she lost her footing, and would have fallen in, if it wasn't for Kurama. He grabbed her hand, and laughter danced in his eyes, softening the abrasive glow that had been there just moments before.  
  
"There's something about that fountain, isn't there?" He smiled warmly then, looking at her tenderly. Botan looked back, completely frozen. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and leaned closer. "You'll have to stay away from it," he whispered huskily. And with that, he leisurely dipped his head and gently put his lips on hers.  
  
Botan, who was still recovering from her _almost_ dip into the fountain, was utterly stunned. His lips moved over hers softly, and she made no move to stop him. _What is he doing?_ She asked, her senses just returning. As his fingers moved calmly up to caress her neck, she broke away from the kiss, turning her head so that his lips brushed her ear. "I—" she began, only to stop when his emerald gaze fixed upon her, his eyes blank and his thoughts unreadable. "Its too much." Twisting out of his arms, she pushed away from the fountain, backing up slowly. "Not, now, Kurama. I'm sorry." She turned tail and ran, leaving a bemused Kurama behind at the fountain.  
  
_What was that about?_ She asked as her feet flew over the cobblestones towards her window. _Why did he kiss me?_ The thought lingered in her mind as she pulled herself up into the palace, shutting the window firmly in place. _We're just friends_. She slid down the wall and onto the floor, resting her head against the solid structure. _It was just an accident. He didn't mean to. He's too nice to do that.  
_  
Still, no matter how she tried to calm herself, Botan returned to her room feeling slightly nauseous.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Miki felt like complete shit. After her talk with Hiei, she had returned back to her room to sulk. _Why did he say no?_ She thought angrily as she laid on her bed._ Dear Mamoru sent me here because he knew that bitch Botan couldn't handle a man like the one I just left. Oh, why did he refuse me! I was doing so well, too!  
_  
Though Miki was young, she had seen all there was to about men and love. Her mother had been a pathetic serving maid who didn't understand that every time the master laid with her another child would come in nine months. Miki had been the oldest of seven siblings, her mother finally dying in the throes of childbirth after giving the last one. Miki had noted her mother's mistake, and swore that the same thing wouldn't happen to her. So when the master turned his eyes to her, she demanded the things a normal wife would: protection, jewels, clothes, and money. And so, Miki went on to live the next four years of her life in comfort, until her latest protector was killed by his jealous wife. She was blamed, had all her clothes burned and her jewelry returned to the lady in the house, and was kicked out into the streets.  
  
It was there where darling Mamoru had found her, scrounging for food in his trash bin. Seeing her potential, he called her into his home and bathed her. After his initial shock at her beauty, he immediately offered her a spot in his infinite fleet of spies. Seeing ample opportunity to win the good graces of her newest paramour, she said yes.  
  
Mamoru had the genius idea to sell her into the slave market, and ship her towards where the tramp Botan had found his realm. He had indeed bought her, and she wasted no time getting to know her handsome and brave new protector. And, it wasn't long before her quest had been merely to win Hiei, rather than collect information.  
  
_And I will win him. No matter what it takes. He will see this foolishness soon enough and correct his grievous error. All men have. No one can ignore my beauty._ Fingering a lock of her long blonde hair, she smiled ruefully. _Yes. Tonight, tonight, I'll win him back at that ball of his. And he won't know what hit him.  
_  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Shortly after her little tête-à-tête in the garden with Kurama, a servant knocked on her bedroom door, declaring that he was to take her to breakfast. Botan shakily pulled on a sweatshirt and shorts, her mind still elsewhere. She followed the servant in silence, he chattered endlessly about the morning's events, such as how one of the serving maids managed to set the kitchen on fire, etc. They soon arrived at large double doors, and the servant threw them open to reveal a large great hall, with the Shadow Lord's army joking and laughing boisterously over their morning meal.  
  
"You take your meals here, miss," the servant said, motioning to the long wooden tables that were crowded with me. "The table should be set already, and the food should be on the table as well. Do you need anything else?" As if already expecting her answer, the servant turned around and was poised to leave the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, wait a minuet."  
  
"What is it, miss?"  
  
"I, uh..." Botan touched her lips briefly, as if to urge what was on the tip of her tongue out. "Does... I mean.... Will the Shadow Lord eat here?"  
  
The servant threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Here? No, no, miss, this room is much too plain for our Lord to eat here. He eats in his own chambers."  
  
"Oh." Botan flushed. "Sorry."  
  
The servant took one last look at her and chuckling, shook his head. "Eat here? Ha!" his voice floated to her from where he was walking away. "What a stupid girl..."  
  
Sighing, Botan turned around to asses to noisy men. They were swatting each other on the back happily, talking and yelling in comradery. "Where to sit," she said softly, putting her hands on her hips as her eyes searched for a place to eat her meal.  
  
"Hey! Miss!"  
  
Being the only woman in the room, Botan turned her head to where the shout had came from. A tall, strapping young man was waving his arms wildly, frantically calling her. "Over here!" The space around him was crowded with his friends, who had all stopped talking to look over to her.  
  
"What are you doin' mate?" one of his friends asked.  
  
"Askin the pretty lady to sit wit us, o'course! Right here!"  
  
"But the table's full, half-wit!"  
  
Looking around at the full space beside him, the handsome warrior thought for a moment. "You're right." He pushed his friend off his bench, who landed on the cold floor with a grunt. "Right here's an empty spot!"  
  
Botan couldn't help but smile as she watched his friends swat him on the back as they hooted with laughter. She walked over towards the man, and said happily, "Excuse me, but do you suppose I could sit here?"  
  
"Why, it'd be a pleasure to have a lady as pretty as to you to be sittin next to me!" He said, making room for Botan as she sat delicately down on the long wooden bench. "Would you be wantin' anythin' to eat? Me name's Jonas, if ye be wantin' to know,." He said, grabbing an empty plate from a rack behind him, and placing it in front of her.  
  
She grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jonas. And yes, I'm absolutely starving."  
  
Jonas feigned shock. "Did ye hear that, mates? The poor lady's starvin'!"  
  
"Blind me!"  
  
"Us poor souls had no clue!"  
  
"How bloody awful!"  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, lack-wits, get the lady summtin to eat!" Jonas's friends stood up so quickly the table almost fell over.  
  
"O'course, sire! Right away!" They all dashed over to the kitchen to grab some food, leaving a giggling Botan at the table.  
  
Jonas shook his head sadly. "You'll have to excuse them, miss. They ain't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."  
  
Botan giggled again. "That's quite all right, Jonas. I'm Botan, by the way."  
  
"Botan," Jonas agreed. "That's a right pretty name."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "Oh, stuff it Jonas."  
  
Jonas threw back his head and laughed, then swatted her painfully on the back. "Bright n' beautiful too, don't you know!" Jonas's friends returned then carrying a platter heaped with eggs and bacon and biscuits.  
  
"We got yer food!" One called, throwing the platter down on the table with a clatter. "Might not be much, but ye came to brekkie a bit late!"  
  
"Mates, this here be Botan!" Jonas said loudly as his pals resumed their spots at the table and began loading Botan's plate with food. They offered cheery greetings, and then left her to eat her food. "That fool with the sloppy grin on his face is Derrick," Jonas said, pointing out his friends while Botan dug ravenously into her food. "And then that bloke over there with the red hair's Peter, and then that's Ben, and that lad I just pushed off the table's Andy."  
  
"Hello," Botan managed around a mouthful of food.  
  
The men laughed. "She's a hungry one, ain't she?"  
  
So, the meal continued on for a while, Botan and the soldiers exchanging jokes and stories, bragging and enjoying the morning food together. Suddenly, Jonas gasped. "Mates, look sharp!" He called, causing all his friends to turn around and look. When the saw what Jonas had seen, they all let out surprised noises, the forks clattering to the table as they bowed their heads. The soldiers next to them followed their lead, and sounds of shock rippled across the Great Hall as the men all stopped eating and lowered their heads quickly.  
  
"What's going on?" Botan asked worriedly.  
  
"For the love of God, get down!" Jonas hissed out, grabbing the back of Botan's hastily made braid and jerking her head down.  
  
Footsteps clicked along the floor, getting louder and louder as they walked towards their table. "What does he want wit us?" Peter asked fearfully, glancing around to his other friends.  
  
"Dunno," Jonas whispered back.  
  
The footsteps stopped right behind Botan. "Gentlemen," a low voice said, acknowledging their presence.  
  
"I didn't do nuttin' wrong!" Andy blurted out.  
  
The voice chuckled. "Of course you didn't. It was Botan I came for."  
  
Botan sat frozen in her seat. She would've recognized that voice anywhere. Slowly, she turned around and looked into the face of the voice. "Hello, Kurama," she said gradually.  
  
For the first time ever, Botan noticed Kurama looked nervous. "Erm, Botan," he began, his green eyes dancing around the room anxiously. "May, uh, I see you in private?"  
  
There were gasps from her newly found friends. They looked at her worriedly, and a frown crossed Jonas' brow. "It'll be all right, luv," he whispered as Botan got up from the table. "If he hurts you or anythin', just give a shout and me an the boys will get there right quick." Peter, Andy, and Ben all nodded in agreement.  
  
Botan smiled as she got up and assessed her friends. "Thanks," she said, not bothering to correct that all Kurama wanted was just to talk to her.  
  
Kurama coughed. "This way." He walked out of the room, assuming Botan to follow him. Giving an absent wave to Jonas, she moved out of the great hall behind Kurama.  
  
After they left and the soldiers began to talk in hushed voices about why the pretty lady had been taken away by his Lord's assistant, Jonas shook his head in bewilderment. "That be a brave one, lads."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kurama's Sitting Room  
  
"You may be wondering why you're here," Kurama said, picking up a small statue and examining it.  
  
"That absolutely hits the nail on the head," Botan said dryly.  
  
Kurama coughed, and set down the figurine. "Yes, well, the "Shadow Lord", as you call him, has informed me its time you were put to work."  
  
"Already? But I haven't been here but—"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, but it's not up to me to decide. Now, your job. Your job is to be overseer of everything inside the palace."  
  
Botan was shocked. "All that?" "Yes. A task that would normally fall to me, but he suggests you do it. That means putting in meals for the cooks to make for him, checking with his gardeners to make sure the landscape is well, keeping the soldiers happy, checking in with housekeeping, and so on. I know it sounds like a lot—"  
  
"That's wonderful!" Botan squealed, jumping up from where she sat, almost knocking the chair over. "I couldn't ask for a better job! That means that I'll get to meet everyone here!"  
  
Kurama smiled as he watched Botan's happiness at her newly given job. Then, in her happiness she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much," she said, squeezing, the stepping back. He was watching her with hooded eyes, his arms hanging limply at his sides.  
  
"Botan, about this morning—"  
  
She cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry. I know it was an accident."  
  
"Does that mean...?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "It's forgiven. And forgotten."  
  
He looked relieved. "Good. I thought you'd never talk to me again...I don't know what came over me... You just looked so beautiful; the morning light reflecting in your lovely amethyst eyes, the rising sun striking on your cascade of hair... I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."  
  
He looked at her with veiled green eyes, a pained expression on his face. "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't forgive me."  
  
"Shh," Botan said, putting a finger on her lips. "You're a friend. I'll always forgive you. Now, let's go and figure out where I should start with my new job."  
  
"Of course. Oh, and Botan?"  
  
"Hmm?" Botan said, in the process of opening his door.  
  
"He's not a bad person. Trust me."  
  
Knowing whom he was talking about, a smile played around Botan's lips. "I believe you." So, with everything set aright again, Kurama and Botan set off to go and check things around the palace.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The Ballroom, Later that Night  
  
Botan felt jittery as Kurama spun her around on the marble floor in tune to the string quartet that was playing. Her lovely cream-colored dress with a fitted bodice and a bell-shaped skirt swirled with her, swishing happily around her heels. Botan wished she could feel as carefree as her dress seemed to be, if indeed her dress had feelings, but, right now, Botan felt as laid back as a schizophrenic on caffeine. Tonight she would get her first look at the man whom she was supposed to get close too, to get into his heart.  
  
She prayed he was pleasant looking.  
  
As the song died down, Kurama led her away from the dance floor, murmuring in her ear, "You'll do fine. Calm down."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Botan muttered.  
  
He smiled. "Stay here. I'll get us some drinks." As he moved away through the large crowd of glittering ladies and men, her heart still beated wildly beneath her chest.  
  
_Just chill out, _she thought to herself. _Everything's going to be fine.  
_  
When someone tapped her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Excuse me, miss?" The unfamiliar voice made her heart beat even faster. She spun around, and saw it was an elderly-looking gentleman, with kind eyes and a warm smile. "Forgive me for asking, but are you the young lady who so staunchly defended our good Lord in Spirit World?"  
  
Botan smiled despite her nerves. "Why, yes, I am."  
  
"Hey! Guys! It is her!" The old man called. Instantly, a flock of young men stampeded to her side, introducing themselves and shaking her hand profusely. Surprised at all the attention she was getting, Botan shook back their hands in somewhat of a dazed trance. _It seems Mamoru's plan worked better than he had thought_. They surrounded her, telling her stories about how they had all lain in wait, longing to meet her, and were glad to see her. Botan laughed out loud at some of the outrageous things they said, and smiled at their kindness where it was given.  
  
It was there where Kurama found her, joking and carrying on with her admirers. Smiling to himself, he set the drinks he had fetched on the nearby tray of a serving man. _At least she won't be lacking in friends_, he thought as he watched her. Suddenly, he felt a cool wind behind him. Frowning, he crossed his arms. "I didn't think you'd show up so soon, Hiei."  
  
He stepped up next to him. "Don't be a fool, Kurama. That dumb girl Miki has been following me around ever since I got here. I only now just got away."  
  
Kurama made a mental note to have that looked into.  
  
"So, she was sure fast on picking up the men," Hiei commented as he coolly assessed the crowd of men around Botan. "Still as pretty as ever," he muttered to himself.  
  
Kurama grinned. "She does have a certain beauty about her, doesn't she?"  
  
"She's pretty, but I'm not taking it farther than that," he said wryly.  
  
Kurama snickered. "Ah, Hiei. Where have you been hiding all day?"  
  
"None of your business." He said flatly. When he saw one of the men touch her arm lightly, his mouth flattened into a thin line. "I think it's time I broke up her little party." With that, he moved towards the crowd of men, leaving behind an amused Kurama. As he walked along the floor, men dropped into deep bows and ladies curtsied elegantly. When he came to where she was, one by one the group of men parted, bowing deeply to their lord. Botan, who was just laughing at a funny joke, had no clue what was going on, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as amusement pealed out of her long waves of musical laughter. That was, until, one of the men hit her arm and hissed a few words to her. Her laughter stopped abruptly, but, for whatever odd reason, she kept her eyes closed.  
  
He frowned deeply and crossed his arms. "I see you made fast friends," he sneered.  
  
She gasped, and her eyes flew open. "H-hiei?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saeka: DUN DUN DUN.....(--dramatic music plays--) So, they finally met each other! (--whew--) And it only took four chapters to get there! Yeah, yeah.  
  
Now, what's gonna happen now that they've met? Hmm.... We'll just have to wait and see, because I don't know either. Sorry if that last little part sounded abrupt. I just wanted to get it out before I went off to camp so I wouldn't leave you guys in the dark for too long. (--yays--)  
  
So, I leave the fate of continuing this story in the hands of you, dear reviewers. Tell me what you think.  
  
Well, like I said, I'm a goin to camp for a week, so I made this chapter long. (Thirteen pages, BOO YEAH) H'anyway, hope everyone has a super cool week!  
  
Ja!

-------------------------------

1. You have NO CLUE how hard I was laughing while I wrote this....lol


	5. That Old Black Magic

Saeka: Well, I am the back with another chapter! You guys sure make your point known So reader-chans, I'm gonna go ahead and do away with the freakishly long author's notes and just cut to the chase. (--grins broadly-- ) I dunno how long this chapter'll be...hmm... We'll just see, I guess!!

Let's get a few things out of the way first:

Reviewers: YOU GUYS ROCK! (--hands out e-cookies--) I'm glad you guys like this piece of crap so much... (--sniffs--) if gives me courage to go on... dude, that sounded gay.

Disclaimer crap: (I actually remembered this time) You know what? Why should I even bother? It's not like lawyers are gonna say randomly, "Hmm... I think I'll look at a fanfiction site and see if I can bust teenagers because I have nothing better to do." I mean, granted, there are some people who probably do that, but the chances of one of them finding this story are pretty minimal. Besides, isn't it kinda obvious I don't own YYH? Lawyers, I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say you guys are vicous blood-sucking losers.

I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter... so, Don't be surprised if you can't link it to what's in the chapter. Okay, so, without much more adieu about nothing, I'll shut up and let you read the story.

Psssh!!!! (--begins cracking up hysterically--) I just THE gayest internet pop-up add EVER!! Some doofus crack addic said I could get 50 dollars if I said I wanted to legalize the use of Marijuana! (--begins laughing again--) Just thought I'd share... (--wipes tears--) fifty bucks to legalize Marijuana.... That's great....

-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five: That Old Black Magic  
  
_Dearest and Darling Mamoru,  
  
I miss you ever so much in this ghastly palace. Your brilliant plan has paid out in full; the poor fool falling for your trick in every way. I did manage to get his first name: Hiei. Don't worry— he is completely taken with me, and it is only a matter of time before he starts telling me the right kind of information.  
  
That frigid bitch Botan hasn't made any headway at all, spending all her time with Hiei's ugly assistant and pitiful soldiers. See where your precious Botan is getting? I could do better than that with both arms tied behind my back.  
  
I pine for you every day, and long for the time when I can see your face again. I miss you with every fiber of my being, and wish more than anything to see you again.  
  
With unending love,  
  
Miki  
_  
Mamoru set down Miki's letter on the table with a frown. He steeped his fingers under his chin, and contemplated it. _She's obviously lying through those pretty teeth of hers_, he thought as he pushed himself up from the chair. He walked over to the side table and poured himself a brandy. _The fool doesn't even realize I sent her there to get her out of my hair. No doubt Botan will outdo her in ways she can't even imagine_. He took a sip slowly, before moving across the room and flinging open a door and walking into a dimly lit room.  
  
Inside the room was an odd collection of materials: An ancient tablet behind a glass case, Koenma's hat, a plank of wood handing from the ceiling, etc. If one were to walk in there, they would notice that most of these items had some sentimental value to Mamoru. Mamoru wandered around the room to a slender wooden paddle that was inside a glass case. Flipping it open, he stared at the broom for a minute before trailing his long and bony fingers across the grain. _Botan_, he thought as he took another sip of his drink. _Such beauty and fire all in a single package_. Thinking back to the night when he first touched her, a grim smile came to his lips. _No one has ever before refused me as she did with such fervor. After this whole ordeal is over, I plan to make her mine. Such passion and comeliness should never be denied from me.  
_  
"Mr. Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru snatched back his hand as though the wooden paddle had burned him. Whipping around, he saw Winters, standing hesitantly in the doorway, his sharp blue eyes glinting with something Mamoru could not name.  
  
"Yes, Winters, what is it?"  
  
Winters took a nervous gulp, and shifted around nervously. "I'm beginning to wonder if I did the right thing in killing our Koenma-sir. I mean... he was our prince. What if I get found out? I have a child and a wife to care for, Mr. Mamoru, don't you forget, and if I get taken away or killed, I don't know what's going to happen..."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Winters, you're more of a man than that. I had kill Koenma because I knew you were one of the few men who had the spine to do it. And you wanted to kill him, remember? Didn't he saw something about how pretty your wife was?"  
  
Winter's eyes glinted dangerously. "Yes. That's right. But, I'm starting to think that that too, just like everything that has happened ever since I met you, has been a carefully concocted deceit."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mamoru said in a tired tone.  
  
"I saw how you were looking at her at the ball," Winters growled lowly. "Don't deny it! You want her, you bastard!" With that, Winters pulled out a small pistol. "She's mine, dammit! No one is allowed to touch her!"  
  
"Now, Jeremy," Mamoru began, beginning to feel slightly nervous. "Why don't you just put that away. I didn't do anything."  
  
A tear trickled down Jeremy Winters' cheek. "I know you had her, all men have. She's had more men than a public toilet seat. And I've killed every last one of them, just like I'll kill you now, you bastard son of swineherd!"  
  
_What the hell...? Mamoru thought. The man is clearly insane!_ He backed up, causing Winters to follow him. "Surely, you don't want to kill me, Jeremy. I'm the one that gave you this job."  
  
The hand that held the pistol began to shake as a sob escaped from Winters. "I don't care. No one touches my wife and gets away with it. No one!"  
  
Soon Mamoru hit a glass case, looking down at it, he noticed it held a slender jeweled dagger. "You're making a big mistake, Jeremy," he said as he fingered for the opening. Quietly, he flipped up the case and moved his hand around until it wrapped around the hilt of the dagger. He calmly drew it out of the case, and hid it behind his back.  
  
"Me?" Winters laughed. "A mistake? Do you know that this is the same pistol that killed Koenma?" He said, his thumb drawing back the safety as he cocked the gun. "You should be honored to be killed with the same device that killed out prince. And now, dear Mr. Mamoru, after you're dead, I'll have control of Spirit World. So, I bid _adieu_ to you, and hope you burn in hell," He pulled the trigger.  
  
A loud boomed sounded out, and Mamoru quickly dogged the bullet. He threw the dagger out of his hands, and it sailed through the air to Winters, burying itself to the hilt in his chest. The gun clattered to the floor, and Winters' hands grabbed the hilt of the dagger, trying to pull it out of his chest. "Sadly, I think you're mistaken," Mamoru said in a silky voice as he wandered over to Winters. He brushed aside Winters' hands, and grabbed the hilt, causing Winters to choke on a curse word. "You'll be the one burning in hell." He twisted the haft sharply, and Jeremy Winters was dead before he hit the floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Botan's Chambers  
  
The bright morning sunlight streaked through a large bay window, settling itself on a slumbering Botan. The sun showed the shadows Botan's thick black lashes across her cheeks, and her lips were parted slightly as she drew in a breath. Next to the lavish four-poster bed, Kurama sighed. He had been watching her ever since late night, where she had fainted in shock of seeing Hiei. _Oh Botan_, he thought, brushing aside a stray lock of hair. _I should have told you earlier. I didn't know it would be that much a shock to you. It's my entire fault.  
  
_"Must you fawn all over her like that?" Hiei scoffed from the doorway.  
  
Kurama smiled slightly, gently touching Botan's cheek with his index finger. "She looks so peaceful asleep. I wonder what she's thinking about?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and casually leaned across the doorframe. "Does it matter?" He asked, crossing his arms. "She's a woman."  
  
"Really Hiei, you're not fooling anyone. Even you must be attracted to her in some way. She faced a lot of danger in the Makai for you."  
  
"I'm no fool to let a pitiful emotion such as _love_ get in the way," Hiei scowled, saying the word "love" like it was slimy rodent.  
  
"She's an amazing woman," Kurama persisted, turning his head around to look at Hiei with sharp and piercing green eyes.  
  
"She's also an air-headed bimbo," Hiei flatly. "She _fainted_, Kurama. Doesn't that say something to you? I like my women to be _women_," Hiei said distastefully, looking darkly at Botan.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "So, if you really don't care about her, why are you here?"  
  
Hot color flooded Hiei's cheeks. "To get your ass away from her. Isn't it time you had ate something instead of staring at that pathetic twit?"  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. Though, that offer of food does sound appealing."  
  
"Well, do you think I'm going to serve it to you myself? The food's in my room, remember?"  
  
Kurama glanced hesitantly over towards the slumbering Botan. "But... what about—"  
  
"She'll be alive in fifteen minuets, I promise," Hiei taunted. "Honestly, I think it's disgusting the way you grovel all over like that."  
  
Kurama chuckled as he eased himself up from the chair he had been sitting on and towards the door. "Just wait, Hiei. Just wait." And so, both kitsune and koorime headed out the door.  
  
With a gasp, Botan jolted upright in bed. She put a hand to her forehead, which felt as if it had been run over by a truck. Though both the men didn't know it, Botan had been awake the whole time. She had been ever since Kurama's hand had touched her cheek. As much as it hurt to think it, it wasn't a pleasant way to wake up. She feigned sleep when she heard Hiei's voice, lying still. _So it really did happen. It wasn't a dream_. Botan thought that when she saw Hiei again after all these years, she would be cool, aloof, and beautiful enough to break his heart. And what did she do ten seconds into seeing him? She fainted. Out cold on the floor.  
  
So much for cool and aloof.  
  
At the sudden unpleasant memory, Botan groaned and threw her legs over the side of the bed. As she moved around looking for some clothes, it slowly dawned on Botan how much she had missed Hiei. _I can't get him out of my mind,_ she thought angrily. _Sure, he is good-looking, but so's Kurama. So why don't I get weak-kneed when I hear his voice? Why does it have to be Hiei? He's never shown any feelings towards me at all. It's just a crush. That's what it is. Just a harmless crush.  
_  
Assuring herself with that thought, Botan slipped on some shoes. Tying her hair back in a ribbon, she grabbed a sun hat and headed outside. _Some fresh air's what I need. I feel much better after that.  
_  
The warm sunlight seeped into Botan as she walked out the large front hall in the morning air. Taking a deep gulp of the crisp and clean mountain air, Botan set off happily down into the rolling green hills that surrounded the palace. When she came to a crest in a hill, she cheerfully plopped down into the glowing green grass, flinging out her arms as she lay down. Feeling content and lazy as she basked in the cozy sunlight, Botan felt her thoughts wander. Idly, she picked out shapes in the clouds that sparkled white in the clear cerulean sky. Botan closed her eyes languorously, soaking up the happy feeling of the moment.  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
Botan bolted upright and her eyes flew open to see Hiei. He was silhouetted in darkness, and his arms were folded grumpily across his chest. "Oh, hi Hiei," she said nervously.  
  
He rolled his eyes and squatted down next to her. "Do you honestly have no sense, onna?" He asked in a scolding tone.  
  
"Uhh...what do you mean?"  
  
"Please. Are you really that dumb and homely? Don't you realize that these woods are covered in assassins trying to out fancy new ways to kill me? And that one of those inventive ways is through you?"  
  
"So why are _you_ here?" Botan asked, feeling her temper rise at being called ugly and stupid.  
  
"You're kidding," Hiei said flatly. "I'm making sure you don't die, fool. You should go inside right now before anything happens. You should have asked before you came outside anyway."  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr. High-and-Mighty! I didn't know I had to have a keeper just to go outside!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been stupid enough to think that nothing would happen if you came outside! Do you have any idea what kind of price there is on your head?" Hiei asked, his cheeks beginning to flush with anger.  
  
"Well, _you_ should've told me! And don't use that, I'm-a-good-Samaritan- trying-to-help-Botan act because I can see right through that!"  
  
"At least you can see something!"  
  
"All you do is whine, whine, whine! I don't think I've hear one positive word from you ever since the day I met you!"  
  
"That's good enough for me, because at least I have a brain! And stop yelling so loud! People clear across the island can hear you!"  
  
"_I_ yell?! _You_ yelled first! Don't yell at me for yelling at you, you—"  
  
"I'll yell whenever I damned well please." He was shouting, his fist balled and clenched, his whole body quivering with anger all blown out of proportion to the subject of the argument. Those crimson eyes shot fire at her.  
  
Botan, too, was suddenly furious. She was sick and tired of being put up by the male species. And one of those males was about to know it. "Well, then, I'll yell right back!" she said, yelling herself, glaring up at him with an expression that matched his. "Who do you think you are, anyway? I haven't even seen you since god-knows when, and the first thing you do to me is _yell_ because I'm outside?! If I'd know that was going to make you mad, I should've just let you whine all over yourself—baby!"  
  
There was a moment's charged silence.  
  
"Why you little—" He bit off a word, but his eyes said it for him. They spat anger at her like a wildfire. His hands were no longer balled, but hung at his sides where the fingers flexed and unflexed as if they itched to close around her throat. Beneath his clothes, the muscles of his arms tightened until they resembled rolling hills. He looked as if he was about to explode. Botan knew she had hit below the belt by calling him a whiner and a baby, but she didn't care. It was time Mr. "I'm-better-than-you- because-you're-a-girl" was brought down a peg or two.  
  
"Crybaby!" She said, taunting. The absurdity of the nursery rhyme didn't even occur to her. She wanted to make him mad and she with unerring accuracy that that was the way to do it.  
  
She was right. She could practically see the steam come out of his ears. His fists clenched at his sides, and she could see his whole body tense with furry.  
  
"Shut up, Botan." The command was a grim warning, uttered through clenched teeth.  
  
Botan lifted her head and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Crybaby, cry, stick your finger in your eye," she sang softly. With a furious bellow, he pounced on her, causing her to shout as his hands grabbed her shoulders. His momentum made them topple down the steep slope of the hill, rolling down it like a log. They landed at the bottom in a heap, and Hiei wasted no time in pinning her to the ground. He exuded anger, and his breathing was hard and labored as he stared at her, mad with anger.  
  
"Say it again. I dare you." His lips barely parted to reveal the glinting white teeth through which he spoke. Botan felt his hands on her upper arms, saw the murder that glittered in his scarlet eyes, and for an instant was transported back to when they first met and she had thought he was going to kill her every other minute. He looked as frightening now as he had then... only now, she remembered, she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"Not so brave at such close quarters, are you?" He sneered.  
  
The sneer was a mistake. It reminded her of her grievances with him. She straightened her spine and glared at him through the mess of her hair. "Crybaby!" She said again in a soft, goading tone.  
  
He stared down her as if he couldn't believe his ears. His hands tightened on her arms so that his fingers dug into her soft skin, and gave her a warning shake.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Crybaby!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Crybaby!"  
  
"Argghh!" It was a growl much like a tiger's, and like a tiger, he looked ready to spring. One hand tightened ferociously on her arm while the other lifted, hovering open-palmed in the air. Looking up into his rage-infused face, Botan was certain that he meant to strike her. Ever instinct for self- preservation that she possessed urged her to keep quiet but something, some unnamed thing like a thorn in her flesh, was driving her on...  
  
"Crybaby!" she cried, glaring up at him defiantly, her eyes daring him to do his worst.  
  
He growled again, deep in his throat, and he could see the hot blood throb in the artery in his neck. His crimson eyes glittered with it. But he did not slap her. Instead, the hand that hand been poised above her face shot to the back of her head and grabbed a handful of shimmering blue hair. He jerked her toward him, his eyes still glittering with murder as his face came down to hers. His mouth descended on hers like an avenging fury, assaulting and punishing as it forced her lips apart. Botan felt her lower lips spilt as he drove it back against her teeth, and tasted her own blood in her mouth, felt the harsh rape of his invading tongue. Stunned, she hung in his arms like a sack of flour, too shocked to fight. His fist gripping her hair hurt. His arms that had slid around her shoulders to crush her to hum hurt. And yet... she didn't want him to stop. At the first touch of his lips to hers, Botan felt as if she would explode from the sheer fire she felt ignite in her body. It was the most wonderful feeling being kissed by this man, death and rebirth in the same instant. She wanted the feeling to go on for forever.  
  
Suddenly, he broke away from the kiss. "What is it?" Botan breathed as she felt Hiei come to full alert.  
  
"There's someone in the woods. Can't you hear it?" Unexpectedly, he jumped up lightly, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword as his sharp eyes scanned the woods.  
  
Botan made a noise of protest, and wearily got up to her feet. "Are you sure—"  
  
"Watch out!" He called, jumping at her and pulling her to the ground as a bullet sailed above their heads. Just then, there was a loud boom, and the sound of hooves pounding across the ground. Botan looked over her shoulder just in time to see three men come crashing out of the brush on large war- horses. Hiei pulled out a bow and stretched an arrow across it, shooting it at one of the horses. Another shot fired, this time hitting a tree trunk next to Botan. "What are you doing, baka?!" Hiei cried. "Run, you idiot!"  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"Let me just have some fun with them. I can handle myself!"  
  
Struck dumb by all the action going on around her, Botan stood firmly planted to the ground. She woke up enough the notice Hiei jumping up and reappearing to slice off the head of one of assassins. _What is he doing? He could have killed them in an instant. Why is he just playing with them like this? Is it another one of those "male-ego" things? _Then she saw another one, sneaking up behind Hiei as he clashed swords with one of the assassins. He drew out a pistol, and cocked it at the unsuspecting Hiei who was laughing and taunting the group of men.  
  
Botan saw a vision of seeing Hiei in a pool of blood on the ground. Suddenly frightened, Botan ran towards the man with the gun, throwing herself at him with a scream. The gun went off, point-blanc into her stomach. She grunted, her eyes widening at the sheer white-hot pain. Blood rose to her mouth, and she reached down to touch the rapidly bleeding wound in her side.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei called, and, if she hadn't been delirious, Botan would have thought that was panic in his voice. He quickly finished off the rest of the assassins in an instant, throwing his sword down on the ground and running over towards Botan, just as she slumped to the floor. "Botan," he said again, his voice breaking.  
  
"I was wrong," Botan said in a whisper, it hurting to talk. She groaned suddenly at the feel of the bullet against her insides. "You're not a crybaby." With that, she slid down into the darkness that called her.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Hiei's POV, back at the Palace  
  
As I sat next to her bed, one question kept running through my mind. _Why. She looked horrible, groaning in her state of unconsciousness as she tossed and turned in the_ bed. I touched her brow, wiping off the sweat that dampened it. _Never before has anyone showed me such kindness. What would compel someone such as her to that?_ If it weren't for her, I would be in her place. She should have let me take the bullet, dammit. I'm stronger than her.  
  
She hates me. She made that clear the moment she started calling me names. _Then why would she risk her life to save me, of all people?_ She groaned again, and I felt a horrible twisting sensation in my belly. _Why does she make me feel this way?_ I thought, clenching my hand to my stomach, from where the feeling came. _Me, who has felt almost no emotion in my life, is suddenly getting all worked up over a pathetic twit like her? Why would she save me if she so clearly hated me? _She almost died. If it weren't for Kurama, who came so quickly at her scream, she would be dead. At the thought of her dead, another sharp feeling pierced itself through my chest. I choked, my hand flying up to my throat. _Why do I suddenly feel this way? Feelings were flooding through me, feelings I thought I would never have the trouble of feeling agai_n. Emotions are useless._ Isn't that what I taught myself so long ago?_ They just get in the way of better things.  
  
Suddenly furious with myself, I swiped my arm across the side table, causing a pitcher of water to crash to the floor. The outburst didn't help. To make it worse, no doubt that noise would bring a worrying Kurama, who was never far from her door. Undoubtedly, he appeared within the instant. Assessing the still resting Botan and the pile of glass of the floor, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you look at me like that," I sneered over my shoulder at him.  
  
"Like what, Hiei?"  
  
"Like I suddenly have feelings for her. Because I don't!"  
  
He shrugged, and moved over to pick up the shattered glass. "You know, she nearly died to save your life. Admit it Hiei, if it weren't for her, you would be in her place, more than likely dead."  
  
"I know exactly where'd I'd be," I snarled, suddenly furious at Kurama. "And I certainly don't need a fool like you telling me that every five minutes."  
  
Kurama held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hiei, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I suggest you clear your system of it. It's never good to be angry going into a war." With that, he got up and left.  
  
"Oh, I know exactly what's gotten into me," I said in a low growl. Ever since I had that taste of her. I should've never done that, let my emotions get the better of me. "It's the blue-haired fairy girl who doesn't seem to get out of my mind. When you awake, Botan," he said, getting up, "You'll have some questions to answer."   
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Saeka: Sorry I couldn't come up with a better and longer chapter in the two weeks it took me to write this thing. (--hangs head in shame--) At least I managed to fill in some of the gapping plot holes!! Well... one... but, still, It's a start!   
  
Ja everybody! And don't forget to review!


	6. The Grievences of Hiei

Saeka: Meh... I'm stalling for writing my book reports for school. And what makes it worse, is there's no spark notes for them. So I had to actually read some gay ass book called Into the Wild by some crackpot weirdo named John Krauker or whatever, and had to read this really REALLY graphic (and when I say "Graphic" I don't mean carnage) nasty book about some black lady's struggle in life. (--coughs-) And, I don't remember any of what I read. I think I was off in an alternate universe called "Halo" at the time of reading and because of my short attention span. My thoughts have a tendency to wander when reading exceedingly boring pieces of crap in the first five minutes. In rebellion of being forced to read those books, I procrastinated even more and read books such as Lord of the Rings and Watership Down. (--wonders why she's telling the reader-chans this--)  
  
(--pauses--) PROCRASTINATION RULES ALL!!!  
  
So, instead of writing book reports, of which I don't know anything about the books and will probably have to make something up AGAIN, I chose to work on the story! (procrastination in its most primal state--) Yay! Which is what has caused my speedy update!! Also, I didn't want to be killed violently in my sleep. (--looks nervous--)  
  
So, here's all the disclaimer crud: Believe me, it doesn't snow in July. Keep this thought in mind when I tell you I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Reviewers: I'd give more e-cookies, but, feh, you guys are probably sick of them. So, instead, I'll shower everyone with meaningless compliments. You guys are better than procrastination. (--pauses--) Which says a lot, you know. Since, without procrastination, I could probably kiss my good grades in school good bye. Procrastination is always the best policy. (--wonders again why she's telling you this--) You guys are also better than swimming. (--pauses again--) Which says a lot, you know. Since, swimming is basically my whole life. (next to bishies and anime and manga) Damn!! (--suddenly remembers--) I forgot that County Swimming was this weekend! (--bad words come out of Saeka's mouth--) u.u Oh well. I hope you all watched Michael Phelton on the swimming finals for the USA. He's my future husband. (--nods happily--)  
  
Reader-chans: (--throw their shoes at Saeka--) Shut the hell up and give us the chapter!!  
  
Saeka: Jesus, fine! Good thing I decided to write this chapter earlier than usual. We can all thank Sherkoni-chan, cause it's her coming home thingy...or, whatever. Anyway, I'm going to close with a few words: Procrastination, Gretchen Wilson, and Monkeys.  
  
Reader-chans: STORY???  
  
Saeka: Oh, yeah. Here you go!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: The Grievances of Hiei  
  
Botan felt as if she had been run over by a truck. Several times, in fact. She awoke with a blinding headache and a stabbing pain in her side. She moaned as the morning light streamed through her eyelids, and rolled over onto her hip, only to gasp out at the sudden, white-hot pain. Biting her lip, she groggily sat up, only to feel dizzy and light-headed as the blood rushed to her head. Reaching blindly for where the sharp pain was coming from, her searching fingers found it to be covered up with a delicate white gauze. _That's right...the assassins_. At the sudden memory of the attack, Botan became wide-awake.  
  
She pushed a hand through her hair, and glanced around the room. It was hers, or the one that had been allowed for her to use. The large window on the far side of the room was thrown open to let in some of the morning air. She saw Kurama slumped in a chair, and smiled softly. _What a good friend,_ she thought warmly. _At least better than that good for nothing, Hiei. I didn't even save Kurama's life and here he is spending every waking moment with me. You'd think the creep would at least say "thank-you" or check on me just to make sure I didn't die._ _But, nooo, he's too good for that_. Suddenly angry, Botan swung her legs over the bed and got up. _Why should Kurama suffer for something he didn't do?_ Furiously stuffing herself into some clothes, she carelessly tied her hair back with a ribbon and stalked out of the room. _Well, I think it's time I had a little talk with Mr. Macho- Stud.  
_  
She hadn't gotten fair before she realized she had no clue where she was going. Oddly enough, that only made her even more enraged. She grabbed a servant and growled lowly at him, "I need to know where Hiei's quarters are."  
  
"Pardon?" The servant gasped in a shaky voice.  
  
"The Shadow Lord!! Where are his quarters?"  
  
"I-I don't know, I'm not entrusted with that kind of—"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Down those flights of stairs and to the left," he said, pointing with a trembling finger. "But I do not know how well he will be paying attention, for I saw _la huera_ enter the room—"  
  
"Thanks," Botan said, releasing the quivering servant none too gently, and flying down the stairs. As she ran down the seemingly never-ending hallway, she disturbed several servants and caused crashes as startled people dropped whatever they were holding. When she finally reached two large double-mahogany doors, she wasted no time in pounding on the door.  
  
"What is it, now?" An agitated voice called out through the door.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi!! I need to talk to you!" Botan yelled.  
  
"Well, by all means, come on in," he said wryly.  
  
"Darn right I will!" She shouted, and ripped open the doors. What she saw made her mouth drop open in shock previous thoughts of anger evaporate. There, in the middle of the room, sat Hiei in a bathtub wearing a maximum of bubbles. Her eyes widened as she took in the way he causally braced himself against the tub with a male grace that was hard to find. Light from the room washed over him like a caress, igniting small fires in his crimson eyes and bringing the powerful muscles of his chest and neck into high relief. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck as though to relieve muscles tightened with fatigue—or desire.  
  
Too late Botan realized from what remained of the little Spanish she had learned that la huera meant "the blonde". And that was just what the woman was, a tall, lushly built blonde with coppery hair who was reaching for Hiei with manicured hands and a pouting mouth. Her dress was all but undone, showing the swell and sway of her breasts. Hiei was looking down at the smooth flesh being offered to him, and there was a sardonic curl to his hard mouth.  
  
"What is it, Mina?" He asked, closing his eyes and rubbing his eyes. "Does that fool Lieutenant Dai need my help again?"  
  
Botan couldn't force an answer past her lips. The sight of his exposed chest had frozen her in place. As she stared openly at it, she felt an odd, warm feeling uncurl from the pit of her stomach. _Christ_, she thought emptily. _No wonder the sick bastard kissed me. He has women coming out of his ears. This is disgusting. I hope he makes her stop_. Botan looked at the woman's exposed assets and her shining lips. The blonde didn't look like a woman who expected rejection. She looked like a woman who knew very well how to please the man smiling down at her. The thought made Botan shudder as sweat broke in a clammy wave over her skin. A soft, choked sound came from her throat.  
  
Hiei's eyes opened as he spun swiftly and saw Botan standing in the doorway, her eyes blank, her hand raised as though to push something away. "I'm—I'm sorry," she stammered. "I was told that you'd—that you were—"  
  
"No problem," he said dryly. "Miki just stopped by to see if I need her company. As I don't at the moment, she's on her way out." He rubbed his neck and moved his to ease the tight, aching muscles. "Do you need anything? You were unconscious for a while time. Would you like something to drink?" He asked, ignoring Miki and gesturing with his free hand toward a tray sitting on a desk.  
  
"Let me, darling," Miki said, standing on tiptoe to knead Hiei's shoulders. "I know just where those old headaches tie you in itty-bitty knots."  
  
Botan turned away before she saw Hiei pull Miki's hands from his body with a gesture that shouted of impatience.  
  
"I'll, just, uh, I—" Botan gave up trying to talk coherently while her mind was reeling. She spun and all but ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. With a sigh of relief, she leaned back against the cool mahogany of the door. _That was stressful_. She thought, blindly reaching for her wound that had suddenly began protesting the long run down the corridor to his room.  
  
_What a selfish jerk!_ She thought as she rested her head against the door. _He probably knew it was me all along and wanted me to see him with that—that girl. Just to show him that the kiss he gave me in the hills didn't matter one bit._ It shouldn't have hurt seeing Hiei with another girl, but it did. More than it had any right too.  
  
Moaning, she pushed away from the door and wandered back down the hallway. She mounted the stairs wearily, suddenly feeling disgusted with herself. The man could obviously have any woman he wanted. Heaving herself up over the top stair, Botan stopped and rested her hand against a wall. _Well what did you expect, silly?_ _That one kiss means he's head over heels in love with you? Fool. You should have known better._ Turning the corner into her own room, Botan noticed Kurama was still snoring gently from his spot in the chair. _At least I know one thing,_ she thought with a smile as she walked over towards him. _Kurama would never stoop so low to do something like that.  
_  
"Kurama," She said, gently shaking him. "Wake up."  
  
He muttered something before his eyes fluttered open. "Botan," he gasped, jolting upright. "You should be in bed! Are you all right? You shouldn't be up and moving around so close to when it happened! Do you feel light-headed at all? I—"  
  
"Ssh," Botan said, a tender smile on her lips. "Don't worry. I feel fine. You did a bang up job patching me up."  
  
"Are you sure?" he said, looking slightly pained. "Ever since I saw you unconscious in that grass, I—" He choked on a word before burying his face in his hands. "It's all my fault. I should have never left you alone."  
  
"It's not your fault," she said softly. "I should have known better. Don't worry about it. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead right now."  
  
Kurama gave her a warm smile and reached out to touch her hand. "I'm glad one us thinks that way."  
  
Botan smiled back. "You're a good friend."  
  
Suddenly Kurama's smile turned into a frown. "Botan, I—"  
  
"I hate to break up this little love feast, but I need to talk to Botan for a moment."  
  
At the sound of Hiei's cold and flat voice, Botan scowled sharply. Kurama dropped her hand as though it had burned her, and looked over to his friend. "By all means, talk to her."  
  
"In private," Hiei hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Wordlessly, Botan got up and moved out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "I noticed you put a shirt on," she said scathingly.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Follow me." He turned around and walked down the hallway and stairs with a brisk speed. When the reached his door, he ushered her in and shut the door behind her. "Sit down," he sighed, wandering over to a cabinet that held crystal decanters of liquor. Picking out a square one, he poured himself a glass before turning around and assessing Botan with calculating scarlet eyes.  
  
"Well?" She asked, sniffing daintily. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I've called you to the island. More or less, I bet you're wondering what in the hell I'm doing as "Shadow Lord". Suffice it to say, I think it's time I answered some of those questions."  
  
"Well, duh. At least your ego doesn't interfere with the way your brain works."  
  
"Are you trying to say something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Botan said airily, gently folding her hands in her lap. "I'm just saying someone has a little problem with thinking of people better than a dirty piece of laundry."  
  
"I get it," Hiei said, taking a sip of his drink. "You think I'm shallow."  
  
"As a side-walk puddle. But you're rich and gorgeous so it makes up for it."  
  
"You're such a smart-ass. And I'm not shallow."  
  
"Fill in the blank: the most import thing in Hiei Jaganshi's life is—"  
  
"Fighting is my life. I'm not apologizing for it."  
  
"The second, third, and fourth most import things in Hiei Jaganshi's life are fighting, fighting, and, oh my goodness, fighting!!" It was desperately unfair to call Hiei shallow. But, then again, a complex man wouldn't wave a cheap blonde under her nose the way he had.  
  
"Do you want me to explain things to you or not?"  
  
"The fifth most import thing is—oh, wait, that would be women now, wouldn't it?"  
  
Hiei flushed angrily. "Will you shut up, now? Or do you want to find yourself in the same position you were before: me kissing you because I lost my temper?"  
  
Botan quieted instantly. Long, sooty black eyelashes swept down over her eyes before she glanced back up at Hiei. "Is that what you call it?"  
  
He set his glass down on a side table with something less than finesse. Raking a hand through his hair, he looked back at her. "Listen, Botan, you shouldn't have provoked me like that. When I lose control of my temper, I lose control of my emotions. If you didn't want that kiss, you shouldn't have made me angry. Now, whether you like or not, I intend to explain something to you today."  
  
There was a moment of silent. "All right," she said slowly. "Go ahead."  
  
He picked up his glass again and took a long swig of it. "I guess I should start from the beginning. I didn't exactly wake up one day and decide to be what I am. It came... gradually, and before I knew what was happening, it was too late to turn back. After we all went our separate ways, I was... I wasn't myself. I was confused and desperate and lonely. My life was like living in a slow hell. A twisting, burning, place where the hurting never seemed to stop," he laughed softly. "I came very close to killing myself in those days." Botan's eyes widened slightly. "I spent most of the day and half of the night drunk, stumbling around for answers. If it wasn't for Kurama, who found me and pulled me out of the wreckage... I don't know where I'd be. He knocked some sense into me that day. And it was then I realized that sulking over my life wouldn't change it one damn bit."  
  
A soft sound escaped from Botan. He looked up sharply, and saw tears magnified in her amethyst eyes. "The only way you make a place for yourself in this world," he said slowly, pacing over to the window, "Is to turn it upside and shake it like hell to make a place for yourself."  
  
"Hiei," Botan whispered gently.  
  
"Nonetheless, after I couldn't find anywhere I belonged, I began to get angry. It was then that I needed to do something physical to _something_. I was furious at everyone, and I thought that this was the way to do it. You see, I'm not the original Shadow Lord. I didn't cause that ridiculous Ho Chi Minh City incident like everyone else thought I did. Killing stupid ningens just simply isn't worth my time. Anyway, I thought that if I could somehow get my hands on this "Shadow Lord", I could kill him and use his title to get what I want. I told Kurama of my plan, and he followed along with it, not willingly, but because he thought he owed me something. I don't think I'll ever understand why he decided to come along with me. I'm too far in this mess right now, Botan. All I want is out."  
  
"Then why did you start this war?" she asked curiously.  
  
Hiei snorted. "I didn't start this war. Do you honestly think I'd be that stupid? The only reason I wanted his title was because I had some unfinished business to take care of. Certainly not to start this pathetic war. Those dumb asses in Spirit World wanted to get rid of me, and thought that framing me to make it look like I started this war would get them back in the good graces of the people they ruled. So I was made out to look like a bloodthirsty lecher."  
  
"Serves you right," Botan said sniffing daintily.  
  
"Look," Hiei growled, bracing his hands on a table. "I'm not what you think I am. Do you honestly believe that I enjoy being looked down people's noses at? I hate the man that I've turned into. And if you think that I like being general of an army during a war, and watching all those innocent men and boys get killed, you are dead wrong." The cool finality in his voice made Botan's lower lip tremble slightly.  
  
With an anguished sound, he turned away. "You wouldn't understand. You're just like the rest of them." Suddenly, he felt gentle fingertips touch his wrist lightly. Startled, he looked up and saw Botan there; tears falling softly down her face. "You shouldn't cry for me," he said, turning away. "I'm not worth the salt in your tears."  
  
"Yes you are," she said earnestly. "Don't say that. I know you wouldn't kill all those people. Not willingly."  
  
"Botan," he said softly, tenderly extending a lone finger and tracing the wet trail of tears that streamed down her cheeks. "Ever since I've called you here, all I can think about is why. Why did I call you here? I certainly didn't lack in female companionship. As you saw Miki, I don't want any of that. I've often wondered why. But then, now that I look at it, the answer's simple. They aren't you."  
  
"Hiei, don't..."  
  
"I thought I had left you behind with the others. I never wanted to see you again. I knew that if I did... you were just too beautiful. You still are. You know what? I think I finally know why you're here." With that, he slowly pulled her towards her and into an embrace. He looked down at her lips for a moment, wondering if they tasted as sweet as they looked. Muttering a curse under his breath at his own lack of self-control where this one woman was concerned, he bent and fitted his mouth over hers with exquisite care, leaving no sensitive surfaces untouched. For a few moments Hiei moved his head slowly, parting Botan's lips by fractions, feeling the subtle changes in her body tension as she began to realize what he was doing. Suddenly, he could wait no longer to taste her, and twisted his head hungrily.  
  
Botan's mouth opened in surprise and response to Hiei's kiss, leaving her vulnerable to the velvet penetration of his tongue. She could neither speak nor move, so tightly was she held in his arms. She had no physical defenses against the slow, hot glide of his tongue. Nor did she have any mental defenses against the consuming kiss, for she had never been kissed with a tenth so much heat, even by a man she ad once that to marry.  
  
With a throttled moan Botan gave herself to Hiei's embrace, moving her tongue over his, tasting him more and more deeply with each racing second until they were locked together in a searching kiss that turned her bone to honey.  
  
The abrupt feeling of emptiness when Hiei's mouth lifted from hers came as a distinct surprise. Slowly she opened her eyes, aware of a noticeable feeling that she had just made a mistake. A bad one. She hadn't been the least bit aroused by any man since Koenma, the first man she had ever loved. And—she had vowed—her last. IF she were going to make an exception to that particular personal rule, she knew she should have started with some a good deal less...well, less _potent_ than Hiei was. He was way beyond her level of sensual experience. But he tempted her almost unbearably. The early, golden sunlight slanting in the sitting room through the high windows made her eyes luminous, nearly ruby-like in their color, twin smoldering fires watching her.  
  
"I want you," He said, his voice layered with a complex set of emotions she couldn't name, bending down to her mouth again.  
  
_Oh God, God, God!! He didn't say that, Botan. He didn't mean that._ Botan stiffened and tried to ease from his arms. She didn't have the least bit of success. He was even stronger than he looked, holding her effortlessly, hotly. The caress of his hands moving in slow sweeps down her arms flushed her lips and made goose bumps march slowly up and down her arms. "That's why you're here. Not because I felt pity on you, but because I want you. Not Miki. Not anyone else for that matter. Just you."  
  
"Hiei," Botan said, twisting out of his arms. "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" he frowned.  
  
"Because I loved another man and it almost tore me apart when I lost him. I couldn't go through that again. It would destroy me."  
  
"Don't you understand what I'm saying?" He said roughly, shaking her. "I want—"  
  
"Yes, you want, Hiei. But wanting isn't enough."  
  
"Botan," he said thickly, tracing her lips with his fingertips. "Isn't this enough?"  
  
"Hiei, have you ever loved anyone?"  
  
He looked pained.  
  
"Ever?"  
  
His silence said what he didn't.  
  
She sighed, and began to move towards the door. "I don't think I can love another person without them loving me back. And I certainly can't love a person who dangles cheap blondes in front of my face like they were trophies."  
  
"I didn't plan that." He said harshly. "I was stressed and tired after you took that fall...and..."  
  
"I saved your worthless _life_," she said, almost just as harshly as he had. "And if you're too blind and proud to see that, then we definitely aren't meant for each other." She let go of his hands, and placed her freed ones on the door handle. "I'm sorry." She opened the door, and walked out into the hallway, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
_That was harder than it should have been_. She pressed a hand to her forehead, and quietly made her way down the hallway. _It was his fault. He shouldn't have lied to me like that. I'd never believe that he'd care for me. Wanting and desiring just simply aren't the same.  
_  
"Hello, bitch."  
  
The cool, calculating tone laced with malice made Botan jerk her head up. She saw Miki, her long golden hair in wild disarray around her perfect, porcelain head. Her hands were balled up on her hips, and her stance was tight and knotted. Her golden eyes smoldered with anger, and Botan could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.  
  
"Not now," she sighed, pushing her way past the angry girl.  
  
Miki grabbed her arm, and violently threw her against the wall. "Listen here, you haughty little wench," she growled lowly. "I saw you coming out of his room. Don't try and put on airs with me, whore."  
  
"Look, --Miki? Is that your name? I could care less."  
  
"Don't try and pull that with me!! I know you want him. Well, you can just kiss my ass, because he'll never want you more than me!"  
  
"Can I please go back to my room?"  
  
"Ha! I've seen that act before! I know you care!"  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, but I think—"  
  
"Oh, yes, you might think a lot so far, but you just wait! He'll get tired of your scrawny, pale body. And when he does, you can bet I'll be right there back with him!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, but listen, nothing happened—"  
  
"Don't try and lie to me, bitch. I can see through that in a minute!"  
  
Botan tried to leave again, only to have Miki's arm latch onto her wrist. "You might think that Mamoru cares for you, but let me tell you, he likes me, not you! I'm going to marry him!"  
  
_Goodness, does she ever shut up?_ "Listen Miki, you can take them both for all I care. I don't want anyone right now. In fact, it'd probably be easier for me anyway. I came here to do a job, and that's what I intend to do. Go back to Spirit World. I gave you that broom didn't I? Why don't you use it for something other than getting laid?"  
  
Miki flushed angrily. "Hiei's mine, understand? And if you touch him, so help me—"  
  
"I haven't "touched" them at all, okay?" Her temper was starting to rise at the girl's stubbornness. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go have some breakfast." With that, Botan dodged out of Miki's grasp and moved down the hallway towards the great hall.  
  
"He's mine!" Miki screeched from behind her. "Mine!"  
  
What a mess, Botan thought to herself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Gardens  
  
Pushing open the large double doors that led into the gardens, Botan squinted in the early afternoon light. The gardens had called elementally to her from her window, and she couldn't resist going outside again. The gentle noises of the fountains drizzled over her, calming her nerves, as did the cheery noises of birds chirping. The gardens themselves were kept in excellent conditions under Kurama's meticulous eyes, carefully bringing them out to their full wonder. Bending down towards an azalea bush, Botan inhaled heavily, taking in the heady fragrance like a soothing herbal tea.  
  
"Hello! Botan!"  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Botan noticed Kurama standing in and around a large group of workmen, waving a spade at her. "Over here!" A slight smile on her lips, Botan wandered over towards him.  
  
"Hello," she said pleasantly. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just putting in some of these new orchids that came yesterday," he said, gesturing towards a large pile of beautiful flowers incased in ceramic pots. "Sadly, I've been doing most of the work. Most of the men here wouldn't know the difference between a lily and a daffodil if it bit them on the nose."  
  
Botan giggled. "Righto. Can I help?"  
  
"Of course!" He answered delightedly. "Just pick up one of those pots. It's quite simple really. Here, let me show you." He reached over and gently picked up a flowerpot. "Of course, make sure you make a nicely big enough hole for the orchid to go into. Orchids are sort of touchy plants. They won't grow well if they hardly have any space to grow in. And if they have too much, they'll start to go on a rampage. I'd say a hole the size of the pot is good enough." (1)  
  
"Okay..." Botan said, a little unsure.  
  
"The gently ease the orchid from the pot. It's easiest when it's dry. I usually slip a piece of paper between the ceramic and the soil. It's sometimes easier. Make sure not to damage the roots when you pull it out." He made it seem like it was as easy as changing his socks. Somehow, Botan expected that it might be slightly more difficult for her. "Then, put it in the hole, and pat the lose dirt around it."  
  
"_Voila_!"  
  
"Yes," Kurama grinned, looking over the dainty orchid in the ground. "_Voila_."  
  
Botan grabbed a pot, and excitedly sat down beside him with the eagerness of a child.  
  
"So, what have you been up to all morning?" Kurama asked casually as he bent down beside her to attentively prune a leaf of the orchid.  
  
"Oh," Botan said, trying to be nonchalant, praying Kurama wouldn't ask about Hiei. "Out and around, I guess."  
  
A bizarre expression settled over his face. "Botan, I can easily tell that you're lying. But, as I sense that you're under some stress now, I won't push it. It wouldn't be fair to you."  
  
Botan felt her heart clench. "Thanks," she said, giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek. "As I've told you before, you're a good friend."  
  
Suddenly, Kurama got up to his feet. "Let me show you something," he said, extending a hand to her. Curiously, Botan took it and let out a grunt as he heaved her up. "This way," he said, leading her onto an unmarked ghost of a path. "Watch out for thorns," he called out just as Botan suppressed a curse. He pulled her along the trail in companionable silence, until he came to a clearing in the trail. In the center stood another fountain, this one slightly smaller.  
  
"A fountain...?" she asked uncertainly. "Ssh," he whispered. "Look closer."  
  
Questioningly, she let go of his hand and quietly tiptoed up to the fountain as he asked her to. "I don't see it," she said softly.  
  
"Lean farther out," he said. "It's a bit far in there."  
  
Following his instructions, she leaned farther out into the fountain. Still the only thing she saw was the tender rippling of waves across the surface. "Here, let me show you," he said, walking up behind her. "See that piece of rock over there? Look straight at it." Complying, a frown furrowed across her brow when she still saw nothing.  
  
"Kurama? I still don't—ARH!!" Suddenly, Botan found herself face down in the fountain, gurgling desperately as she fought her way to the top. "Kurama!" she cried, outraged at the person in question who was standing there, chuckling quietly at himself. "What was that for?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said between breaths, "You just were looking so sad, I had to do something."  
  
Botan's eyes narrowed. "So you pushed me into the fountain??"  
  
"Yes!" He said, bent over with laughter.  
  
"Oh, it's on," she said lowly, reaching out of the fountain and grabbing him by the shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Time for a little payback!" She yelled, pulling him into the fountain. He came up coughing and spluttering, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Two can play at that!" He shouted, grabbing her ponytail and dunking her down into the water.  
  
And so it went on, girl dunking boy, boy losing horribly as he was being beaten by girl, until the sun began to sink beneath a hill. And with it, Botan's restless feelings of the early morning seemed to sink away as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Though Kurama and Botan didn't know it, they were being watched by a pair of smoldering crimson eyes.  
  
Feeling furious at himself for thinking Botan would choose him over Kurama, he took a big swig of whiskey. _That kiss she gave me damned near set fire to me. Anyone with a tenth so much passion as hers deserves to be with me._ As the sound of her laughter floated up to him, another one of those odd feelings uncurled from the pit of his stomach. Angrily, he clenched his fist on the delicate shot glass. _You're a bigger fool than she is. No one will ever want you for just yourself. You knew that a long time ago. Then why does it hurt so much to see her with Kurama?  
_  
In the corner of his mind, an answer floated up to him. Heatedly disbelieving it, he mentally stomped on the idea. _That's ridiculous_. But, even as he denied, He knew the answer was true.  
  
In his brutal grip on his glass, it shattered into pieces in his hand.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Saeka: Well, I had planned on going farther, but I'm really sick of this chapter right now. So, I decided to end it instead. (--dodges empty spray cans thrown at her--)  
  
Don't forget to review, reader-chans!! (--dodges more empty spray cans--)  
  
Ta!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
1. Can you tell I know NOTHING about orchids? Lol. 


	7. The Falseness Inside Their Smiles

**Saeka**: (--yawns--) Sorry for such a late update, homies. I had to go to this dumb four daylong swim meet in Charleston. ((O.o)) Not quite how I had envisioned spending my last few days of summer. Then I had a girly moment and decided to clean out my closet, which occupied two days... Then my frickin' guitar got a crack in it so I had to take it into the shop and then one of my Violin strings snapped on my while I was PLAYING IT (--rubs place on cheek from where it hit her--) That thing hurts like a monkey, for Christ's sake. So I had to get a spare, then I realized that I might as well put a whole new set of strings on the violin (a really boring process cause that means that I have to play it and tune it continuously so the strings'll stretch) and by the time all that was fixed, I decided that I might as well tune the piano while I'm at it, and that took some time. All my instruments have turned against me.... (--eye twitches--) All in all, this was certainly the week from hell. u.u I had an ADD attack (--when my short attention span kicks into full gear--) and couldn't concentrate at all one night...damn.

By the way, this update might be the last update for a while, reader-chans. As school starts on August 9, (--in my opinion, ridiculously early--) I don't know how much free time I'll have, for I'm going to become reallllyy busy again with orchestra things and swim team and AP classes...feh, I've forgotten how much I despise school. So, to make condolences, I'll make this chapter long. Erm, how about fifteen pages? Two more than usual? Even though that isn't much? Is that enough to make ya'll happy?

Oh, hell it won't make a difference. uu

H'anyway, here's all the usual crap:

**Disclaimer**: why do I say this EVERY TIME? If people had half a brain, they'd notice I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (--saeka wishes she did--)

**Reviewers**: You guys are a sandbar of sanity in an ocean of craziness! Meh... if anyone understood that, please tell me. YOU GUYS STILL ROCK! (--hands out e-cookies--) By the way, Shizuka-chan, you seemed to read my mind. Except, in...reverse, or something. I was going to end after ten chapters....but, I can't let down a fellow HB fan, can I? So, I'll come to a happy medium and write say....between fourteen and fifteen chapters. More like fourteen, but we'll just see.

As for another _certain_ reviewer, you're a friggin' retard and a crackpot weirdo. Sticks and stones, luv, as Jack Sparrow would say. I don't want to a eat a d!#, thank you very much, and I bet that all my reviewers can at least SPELL addiction, weirdo. You're pathetic. (--sighs--)Did you honestly HAVE to bring the reviewers into this? (--starts to get angry--) You can insult me alllll you want, dearie, but don't TOUCH my reviewers. That sh#t just ain't gonna fly. I could delete what you said, but I respect each and every one of my reviewers, so that I won't do. I'm not going to say anymore about you, for I fear that I'll be put under arrest for the words the may come out of mouth. u.u Thank you.

On a happier note, here's the next chapter!

----------------------------

_Chapter Seven: The Falsness Inside Their Smiles_

_Three Weeks Later, The Garden_

As the wind ruffled the trees and made them dance and sway in the early autumn breeze, Kurama couldn't help but liken it to the way Botan moved across the dance floor. She had only been here for a month, but already everyone knew her by name. Her friendly, amiable nature allowed her to make fast friends and work her way into the hearts of everyone. Brushing back a stray lock of his long red hair, Kurama turned his face into the breeze and let it wash over him, a sad smile playing across his lips. _Everything had run its own course, and all the excitement seemed to settle down on its own. Except for one thing.  
_

_She doesn't know I love her._

Botan accepted him as a friend, nothing more. _But I wish it was. She's so kind and gentle..._ He laughed slightly. What are you thinking about, Kurama? She said so herself that you were a good friend, nothing beyond that. _And yet, every time she says that it's like a knife inside me, twisting slowly. I have to tell her soon. I have to know if she feels the same.  
_

Kurama packed away his garden tools into a toolbox, closing the lid with a click as he stood up in a single smooth motion. Gazing out at the horizon that burned with the gold and fiery orange hues of autumn, he tried to ease the emotion that was churning inside him. _Calm down, Kurama. There are other things at work that are more important than your feelings. Something's eating Hiei as well.  
_

Remembering how Hiei was acting lately, Kurama frowned. He had locked himself in his rooms, pouring over battle maps, snapping at everyone who was foolish enough to get within five feet of him. Kurama had tried to talk to him, to press what was wrong. Every time he did, Hiei pushed him away and sank even further into his depressing mood. Even as he wondered why Hiei was acting like this, Kurama had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

_Botan. Ever since he talked to her, they've been avoiding each other._ _Whenever someone mentions his name to her, she always draws back within herself and becomes quiet and unreachable--as if she's contemplating something. _

Sighing, he picked up his had and put it back on his head, wandering over towards the palace terrace to check on the potted plants that hung from the overhang. _It isn't your place to worry about her, Kurama. Given time, everything will work itself out. _

Letting the wind lift his hair off his back, Kurama turned and began to inspect each plant, making sure it had all that was needed to survive the frost that was coming tonight. As he unhooked a planter from it's perch, an odd piece of paper floated down to the deck. Curiously, he picked up the small square that had been folded many times into a tiny square. His brow furrowed, he unfolded the paper and realized that it was a letter to someone.

_I have discovered a few of our Lord's weakness, darling Mamoru. _

_I have already been with him for nearly a month—quite sufficient amount of time to get what we want. I am quite certain that you will be most pleased with what I've found out. Don't worry—I've already informed the other spy of my intentions. I assume it is only a while before she's gone too. _

_Oh, how I wish you were here, my love... I long to kiss your lips—to trace the outlines of your smile. I wait in anxiousness everyday hoping that you will come. And when you do, I'll have that pleasant surprise for you. I won't tell you of Hiei's weakness right now, darling, but I will as soon as I see your wonderful face again. _

_What a pleasant day it will be! We will wrench the life out of Hiei and all of his servants—take the life out of their very hands. You have no idea how I despise this wretched place. _

_I long for the time to see you._

—_Your loyal servant_

With hands that shook, Kurama folded up the paper and stuck it in his coat pocket. _Someone has crossed into our defenses._ It was obvious—someone was feeding Mamoru information. The author was obviously female, and recent on the palace scene. Taking a shaky breath, Kurama tried to calm down his heart that had been racing ever since he read the words: "I have been here nearly a month...."

_Could it be?_

_Could my laughing, smiling Botan be the well of information to our enemy? _

_It can't be true. I won't believe it. _

_There has to be someone else inside the palace that wrote this note. It's probably a joke, a sick and cruel joke. _

_And yet... yet, I doubt that anyone would attempt to pull a joke of this size. _

_Oh Botan, how did you get yourself inside this mess? _

Swallowing, Kurama turned around and pulled on a rope that dangled lifelessly from the ceiling. Instantly, a tall and darkly built man appeared, a clipboard hanging by his side. "You called, sir?"

Still trying to calm down the feral beating of his heart, Kurama ran a hand over his hair before pulling out the slip of paper in his coat and handing it over to his battle advisor. "Take a look at this, Hitori."

Quizzically, Hitori took the piece of paper from Kurama, unfolded it, and scanned the page briefly. A dark slender eyebrow arched at the end of it. He sent a questioning look over towards Kurama.

"What do you think?" Kurama asked, his voice trembling for an instant before he controlled it.

"It's quite obvious whoever wrote this is lying, sir," Hitori answered, whacking the paper with his free hand. "You can tell by how they worded the letter. It's all a joke: don't pay any heed to it."

Casting his emerald eyes down, Kurama let out a jagged sigh before looking up. "And who do you think did it?"

"I wouldn't let it worry you, sir. It's probably just some servant trying to be funny."

"What of Botan?"

Listening to the trembling in Kurama's voice, Hitori looked away. Those emerald eyes were too piercing, too _knowing._ "It's a prank," he said in a low voice. "Botan has nothing to do with it. She sure as hell didn't write this letter anymore than I did."

"Someone is trying to betray us, Hitori. And everyone in the palace is subject to this speculation. Even us."

Hitori looked down, turning away. "It can't be Botan. She's too... I won't believe it."

There was a long silence as each man speculated the churning sea of his thoughts. It was a while before Kurama had enough strength to rap out in an authoritive tone: "I want the security around the palace doubled. And I want Hiei's chambers searched for anything out of the ordinary."

"Of course," Hitori answered, picking up his clipboard and scribbling a few notes, glad to end the uneasy silence.

"And I want tabs kept on all the servants who enter Hiei's room. Make sure that everyone who enters comes out. Keep an eye out for anyone who seems like they don't fit. I wish to be informed immediately if there is."

Hitori nodded, making a few more notes to himself.

"And Hitori?"

Hitori looked up, question on his face. "Yes, lord?"

"Keep an eye on Botan. I know she couldn't be—she couldn't—" Kurama paused and drew in a sharp breath, before staring and Hitori with jagged emerald eyes. "I don't want her ending up hurt."

"I know how you feel. None of us do, sir. She adds laughter and beauty to our halls. But don't worry about her, she's with Mina training the soldiers."

At the thought of Hitori's short and exuberant wife training all those men, Kurama forced a smile. "I still find it hard to believe that she beats you regularly in defense arts."

Hitori smiled wryly before turning to go back inside. "Believe it. My backside still hurts from when she tossed me on my butt yesterday."

"Oh, and Hitori?"

"What is it, sir?"

"Be careful, my friend. Someone is drawing designs on all of us."

Hitori's smile changed, instantly warming up the hard planes of his face. "I will, Kurama. You too."

"Thanks," Kurama said in a rush of air, as if he had let out something that was worrying himself.

"I'll get started on those improvements."

-----------------------------------------

_Hitori's P.O.V._

He was scared.

Kurama, the pillar of strength that everyone in the palace always turned to, was afraid.

The thought terrified me.

Frowning, I kicked open the screen door that led into the kitchen, nodding at the cook as I made my way to the northwest corner of the house: where the hills lay in a rumpled sheet of green, a ribbon tossed carelessly on the ground by a child.

I needed some time to think.

Ignoring the servants that swept into deep bows as I passed by them, my stride quickened with every step I took. Finally, I reached the French doors that led outside. Throwing them open, I slowed down my pace, my eyes automatically scanning the hills for any unwanted guests. Content that I was alone, I shoved my hands into my pockets, and took a deep breath of the fresh country air. Closing my eyes, I let my thoughts turn towards Kurama, how shaky and scared he seemed.

_Not scared... apprehensive. As if he new it was true._

When I looked into his emerald eyes and tried to tell him it was a joke; I knew that he could tell I was lying. It was the look in those eyes—those fathomless green eyes. It reminded me of the look a mother doe might were when she realizes her children are in danger of the wolves. It was as if he finally realized that the tangled games he heard people play could come true. When Hiei approached me with this job, I followed willing: he had saved my life countless times. I have a deep respect for both Hiei and Kurama; they have enough insight for a thousand men.

Still, with all their insight, it amazed me that they still found ways to be naïve. Or was it ignorance that prompted Hiei to think he could win this war?

Mamoru is a slimy snake; starting the war and killing the one thing that kept everyone alive: Koenma. I knew he would try something like this—using the people that were close to us to get his information; it was so like the stinky bastard.

But could Botan really be the one who wrote that note?

Laughing, smiling, caring, gentle, Botan?

It couldn't be true. Still, a rational part of me says that Botan _was _the only one to enter the palace in the last month. If by some obscure stroke of bad luck that that letter was true, she could have been the only one to write it.

What was I thinking? Botan was as innocent, sweet, like newly fallen snow. The first time I saw her—so pretty, so sad, I wanted to kiss her. She looked so sweet and wistful standing there in the doorway... In the brief time that I knew her, she became import to my wife and me, the child we never had.

She couldn't have written those letters. She would never hurt anyone.

If it was indeed a game she was playing, she sure fooled me. Botan has the heart of a child—always curious, always gentle, always trying to please someone. Was it that urge to please someone that was her downfall? Did someone force her into this mess?

It isn't true. It can't be true. Botan would never do that.

So why do I feel my stomach turn over every time I think of her and the letter and if her whole act was a lie? Why do I feel this deep, guttural feeling in me thinking about it, as if...as if my mind is trying to tell me something my heart won't believe?

* * *

**INTERMISSION TIME!! WOOH! **

Really, I had tried to write this chapter all in one sitting, but, feh, ADD kicks in

So, go grab some pocky, and come back in ten!

(--pops in Tim McGraw cd--)

See ya'll later! I leave to search for food!

* * *

(--comes back with a wad of cookie dough--) 

Hey homies! We are the back, with more Hiei and Botan-chan! Yay! Intermission time is over...

* * *

_Hiei's Chambers_

The autumn sky burned and empty, desolate blue the moment Hiei heard of the letter found by Kurama.

He had been at his desk, deeply entrapped in his battle plans. Or, so he told himself. He told himself that every time his thoughts wandered when he heard a graceful and delicate laugh, like the tinkling of china. He told himself that every time he looked up and saw the fragile purple blossoms that grew beneath his windows. He told himself he wasn't comparing them to amethyst clarity of her eyes, that he wasn't looking at the sky to be reminded of her hair.

_It was so soft to the touch. Like a—_

Hiei swore viciously and turned his attention back to the tall, lithe male with the flaming red hair that stood in his doorway.

"Is everything all right, Hiei?" Kurama asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"Save all that sappy shit for people who need it, Kurama. You came up just to bother me with this letter?"

Kurama frowned. "Well, yes. You hit the nail on the head rather nicely."

"Who gives a shit," Hiei said, reaching for his glass of whiskey that was eternally right by his side. "That letter doesn't prove anything, Kurama. You think that you can change my mind with just a slip of paper? It's obviously some pathetic twit trying to be funny."

"I thought it might matter to you, Hiei, because it has to do with Botan."

At the mention of Botan, Hiei's shoulders tensed. His fingers gripped on the table, crinkling the miscellaneous papers that were scattered across the papers into useless balls. _This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I should have known better. Kurama's not some pompous fool to ignore what was said and wasn't said in that letter. _His pupils dilated fiercely, and he fought to keep his breath steady.

"Yes," Kurama murmured. "I thought that would get your attention."

"What's your point?" Hiei said flatly, trying to muster all of his self-control.

"If this letter is true, then she's the only one who could write it." When he spoke, his voice began to tremble slightly.

"What do I care," Hiei said, trying to be nonchalant. Tragically, his hand was shaking as he reached again for his whiskey. "It wouldn't be the first time someone betrayed me, and it sure as hell won't be the last time."

"That trick might work on others, Hiei, but I can see through it. Whether you want to admit it or not, Botan has found a way into your system."

"Dammit," his breath hissed in. "I don't give a shit about her. The bitch can go and get herself screwed for all I care."

Kurama's eyelids flinched. "You're in an exceptionally vile mood, Hiei. Perhaps its better if you pretend that you don't care about her."

"Who's pretending." He laughed harshly, downing his drink before setting it none to gently back onto the table.

"Well, Hiei, by the looks of it I'd say you are."

Hiei tensed sharply again, craning his head around to look over at Kurama. Maddeningly, he stood there like the pedigreed gentleman he was: his hands folded neatly in front of him, his back ramrod straight, his eyes revealing nothing. _I don't care about her. I never have. And if that ass says I do, he's stepping into territory he has no right to be in._ "I suggest you don't pull a stunt like that again, Kurama," Hiei said slowly, turning back around to face his charts.

"Like what, Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly, his emerald eyes luminous with something unidentifiable. "Say that ever since you two talked, all you've done is locked yourself in your room and sulked? Say that ever since you've met her, the only thing you've done is admire her? Say that when you see her, you gentle and go out your way to please her? Say that her kind nature and those magnificent amethyst eyes call to you in ways that you've never felt? Say that you—"

Kurama didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. With a furious growl, Hiei launch himself at Kurama, efficiently pinning him to floor. Hiei's dagger was shoved forcefully against his thought, and his eyes shot fiery hell at his friend.

"Are you going to kill me, Hiei?" Kurama asked calmly, his entire body slack with the knowledge that getting Hiei out of his depression would be slightly easier than he thought. This emotional outburst was certainly unexpected. "Seems like a lot of trouble over a woman you insulted."

"Damn you," Hiei breathed, his body itching with the unexpected surge of anger he had expected. _I've never felt this much emotion._ The thought terrified him. The thought that he, Hiei, who had so learned that emotions had no place anywhere, was suddenly developing some scared the hell out of him. "I don't have feelings for her!"

"I understand how you feel, Hiei," Kurama said softly. "You're still taken aback that she almost died to save you. You're still trapped in the thought that you don't need anyone, and no one needs you. You're having trouble comprehending why she would do that. You—"

"Who are you to tell me what I feel," Hiei growled, standing up as smoothly as he could and sheathing his dagger. "Emotions get you no where, Kurama. I should know."

"I'm not going to doubt you, Hiei. But I thought that you of all people could recognize beauty—inside and out—when you saw it. She cares for you, Hiei. That's why she almost died to save you."

Hiei's eyelids flinched as he turned his back on his friend. "She hates me. She said so herself. And yet... that wound...." He snorted. "Then again, what do I know hate from caring? I plan on asking her why she took that bullet, Kurama. I need to know."

"Hiei," Kurama sighed, pushing himself off the floor and smoothing out his clothing. "When are you going to realize that you already do?"

"When she tells me why," he said, but too quietly for his friend to hear. "You might want to leave, Kurama. I have plans to attend to."

"Will you stop sulking already, Hiei? You've locked yourself in her for weeks—doing nothing but feeling sorry for yourself. I don't know what went on when you talked to Botan; I respect what she wants to keep privtate. She needs to straighten things out with you, Hiei. Whenever anybody talks about you, she becomes withdrawn and looks distrauguht. It hurts me to see her like that. You need to talk to her."

"You seem awfully friendly with her," Hiei said lowly, his hands clenching on his desk. "Do you love her, Kurama?"

There was a long pause. "Yes," Kurama said finally. "I believe I do."

For the second time in as many minutes, Hiei had pinned Kurama to the floor. "Have you had her?" he said, his voice layered with too many emotions to name."

"Calm down, Hiei," Kurama said. "You're not going to get anything accomplished being angry at me."

"Answer me, dammit!! Have you had her?"

Kurama sighed. "No, Hiei. As much as I want to, I haven't. You have your claws to deep into her for me to. I'm just considered a friend. Does that console you?"

An odd emotion burst inside Hiei. It was eerily like a gloating feeling—though he didn't say it aloud, he felt smug knowing that Botan didn't want Kurama. Silently, he stood up, and sheathed his weapon once more. _She doesn't want him,_ he thought. _But she wants me. Dammit, I don't need her! I don't need anyone!_

"You're silence says what you do not, Hiei. Talk to her, if you want her so badly. She's still shook up about that meeting you had. I'll leave you to think it over." With that, Kurama slipped quietly out of the room.

_She refused me._ Hiei thought, his hands gripping his desk so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _Yet she desires me. No one who could kiss me like she did wouldn't. Then why did she say no? Why did she save me? I need to talk to her._

Then Hiei remember the last time he tried to explain his actions to Botan. She had left him in his room, swearing and cursing at how he managed to let her slip through his fingers. _This time, she won't get away. This time, she'll answer every one of my questions. And this time, she'll enjoy it._

Savoring that last thought as he downed another glass, Hiei walked out of his room for the first time in three weeks to seek out Botan.

-------------------------

_The Very Same Hills Where Hitori Is_

The late afternoon light glowed thickly across the emerald hills, casting them in an eerie, golden color. The tall oak tree caught the light magnificently; trapping it in its lush fiery red leafs. Like a kaleidoscope, the leaves fanned it out into an array of colors in the shade of its might branches. Extraordinarily, a lone wolf basked under the tree, its eyes weighed down in sleep as it dreamed fitfully.

This glorious scene was exactly what Botan was trying to capture on her sketchpad from where she sat braced against another tree's back. A small pile of crumpled pieces of paper from where she furiously threw them away.

Frowning as the wind stirred the stray pieces of hair that escaped her braid across her face, Botan looked up again at the scene. Strangely, every time she looked at that wolf, she felt an odd melting sensation inside. The same feeling she got when she first saw it and new she had to capture it on paper.

_That wolf is like Hiei,_ she thought with a wistful feeling. _Alone, and enjoying what few pleasures life has given him while he can._ Then, with a snort, _what am I saying? You wanted to draw this just because it's pretty. Not because his dark hair reminds you of the wolf's pelt as it swayed in the breeze. Not because the light bathed him in color just as I want—_

"What am I doing?" Botan asked furiously, crumpling up another piece of paper and throwing it over his shoulder. "I don't care for him!" She yelled, the wind blowing over her words. "I don't!"

But even as she said the words, she knew they weren't true. The past weeks she had spent away from Hiei made her grow fonder of Hiei, not vice versa. She admired him from a distance; how he handled situations with a cool finality. How his muscles shifted and stretched across his clothes as he moved across the room. She admired his crimson eyes, revealing nothing and yet everything.

"I didn't know you were so talented, my darling."

At the unexpected voice, Botan practically jumped five feet in the air. She closed her eyes hoping she heard wrong, hoping though through her fear she had mis-recognized the voice. Turning around slowly, her heart plummeted to her stomach. There, in all his cruel glory, stood Mamoru.

He assessed her with cool black eyes, his hands folded over his chest and a slight smile playing his lips.

"Get away from me, bastard," Botan asked lowly, her voice dripping malice.

Mamoru chuckled, crouching down next to Botan. "My dear, I haven't seen you in over a month and the first thing you do is call me a bastard. You disappoint me. I would have expected better from my best spy."

"I'm not your spy, damn it!"

"Oh, I beg to differ, my pet." Mamoru set, reaching out to stroke her hair.

Furiously, Botan grabbed his wrist and threw it back at him. "Don't touch me."

"I always knew you were one for poetry," he said lazily, sitting back on his heels. "So beautiful and yet _so_ far away... I knew I had to have you the first time I saw you."

"What are you doing here," Botan demanded, her voice trembling. "I thought myself rid of you."

"Are you afraid of me, Botan?" he asked, nonchalantly inspecting a fingernail. "That wounds me quite deeply. I imagine myself with you after I win this war."

"You won't win," she said. "And I will _never_ be yours."

"Such angry words that come out of that beauteous mouth of yours. And such false words too. You know, I've dreamed of kissing those pretty lips."

"Stop it," Botan said furiously, standing up quickly and turning around. _Why did he have to show up now? Just when I was beginning to understand myself... oh, where are you, Hiei?_

She shuddered when she felt his fingertips trace the smooth column of her neck. "I've missed you Botan," he whispered in her ear. "I came all this way just to see you. You better not disappoint me by turning away from me."

She flushed angrily, folded her arms over her chest. "You'd be smart to walk away. We're hardly alone here—I have more friends than you can shake a stick at."

"Ah, I can still bring color to your cheeks."

"You bring vomit to my throat."

He chuckled again, his breath dancing across her skin, making her shudder. "Still the coy maiden I see. No problem, I intend that change that," he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

Botan snapped away from his angrily, backing up slowly. "I told you not to touch me. And not matter what you think, I will never be yours. You won't win."

"My pet," he said, laughter dancing in his eyes. "When will you realize that I already have won? I don't see Hiei standing in _my _palaces."

With a sinking feeling, Botan realized he was right. "At least he was too much of a man to sink to using spies."

"You," he corrected, moving in on her again.

"What?"

"You, my darling. I used you to win." He picked up a piece of her hair and smoothed it over his lips.

_That's right... he used me to win. I was the one that betrayed my friends. It was me who cause this crisis. And it'll be because of me that Hiei will die. _"No," Botan said, refusing to believe it, backing away again slowly.

"Of course you did, my beauteous Botan. I have an entire army practically at his doorstep. I simply came to recover you before I attacked."

"What happened to your whore, Miki? Why don't you take her?"

"Because," Mamoru laughed, "she is exactly that: a whore. There's no sport in chasing down someone you could have easily. You, on the other hand, are well worth the chase. I will enjoy hunting you down," he said, his eyes roaming over her. "I'll enjoy it very much."

"Get the hell away from me," she said, her voice shaking as he moved closer and closer to her.

"When will you stop pretending, Botan? You want me. Every woman does." (1)

"Leave me alone," she warned dropping her sketchpad to the ground as she prepared to make a break for it.

"Run and I'll catch you," he said lazily. "You won't like it when I do, but I will. I'll like it quite much indeed."

Fear pooled thickly into her stomach. _He's right._ She realized, terrified. _I have nowhere to go._

"It's just you and me, Botan. I finally have you where I want you." He walked to her, and Botan, paralyzed in her fear, let him slip his arms around her waist. "How about here?" he muttered his face closing in on hers. "Just you and me and the nice, hard, tree."

Shocked out of her fear, Botan drew back her hand and slapped him so fiercely that his head snapped back. Blood rushed quickly to his face, an imprint of her hand on his cheek. "Bitch," he said thickly, grabbing her braid and jerking her head to him. "You'll pay for that."

Botan screamed, a single raw sound that was Hiei's name, just before Mamoru crushed his mouth to hers.

---------------------------

Saeka: (--shudders--) Okay, it is definitely official, Mamoru is THE CREEPIEST DUDE EVER. I _really_ wish I didn't have to write him in here. Poor Botan-chan...

Dude, I was also on the interenet while writing hits, and the fricking dumb tickle matchmaking thing came up like TWENTY SEVEN TIMES!! I have a pop-up blocker and yet STILL I get those gay ass things that say "hey! You're the 1543267 visitor to this site! Click her to get your free Trojan/virus that will destroy your computer!" ARG!!! PLEASE STOP IT!! I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE!!!

Yeah, anyway, we have several options from here, since I dun know what to do... so I'll ask for the reviwer-chans help! Is that okay? Yesh?

All righty, there are several paths to take:

**Number One being**: Botan beats the crap out of Mamoru herself

**Number Two**: Hiei finds her first and beats the crap out of Mamoru, then plot conflict, cause, well, it IS Mamoru (this is if people want to see mamoru murdered or something... whatever...)

**Number Three:** Kurama finds her first and the he beats the crap out of Mamoru, then we have the same conflict, yadda yadda....

**Number Four:** Hitori finds her, tells Mamoru to beat it, then asks all these questions, puts it together that she's a spy (this I had intended to happen but, (--sighs--) short attention spans dun really make allowances for that... Dinner calls me, and it waits for no man.) Then he promises to tell anyone but, (duh) he does...

---

So pick whatever pleases you, reader-chan!! And, yes, tell me, because I can't read anyone minds... tis a sad thing...

Ja!

PS.: I... uh, kinda wrote this in a rush and didn't have time to proof read it... so, like I know there's probably tones of grammar mistakes in it and everything, just ignore it all, h'okay? That Carson/ Lara thing was bad enough... oh, jesus... (--starts blushing again--)

----

1. I defintely sure as hell don't... sorry Mamoru baby...


	8. The Tangled Games People Play

**Saeka:** (--immediately falls to her knees--) I am so, so, SO sorry, reader chans!! Trust me, normally I update a lot faster than this but, hell, I just completely forgot about the damn story. Please forgive me!! (--starts bowing fervently--) Seriously, I was cleaning out my hard drive to make room for some game I was loading, and then I saw the document for this and was like OH SH#T!! I've just been wrapped up in swimming (the national meet is soon) and then I got this really nifty idea for a story and had to put that down and then post it on fanfiction, and then my freakin dumbass Pre-Cal teacher gives us like twenty-billion trig problems for homework each night and (--takes deep breath--) I STILL HAVE TO PRACTICE VIOLIN FOR MY ORCHESTRA EXAM!

(--faints--)

What happened to summer? I remember I did like, nothing. (--sighs--)Yeah, I should be doing a billion other things right now, but, feh, I figure it shouldn't take me THAT long to write a chapter. (--glances at the last time she updated--) Hm. August Sixth. Damnâ€ Man guys, I'm sorryâ€ I just forgot about this story

Ha, my school's closed today because of (--newscaster voice--) "Hurricane Frances" which is really now "Tropical Storm Frances" and crap. All it's done so far is blown a tree onto our swing set. Plbbbbt.

Anyway, here's all the usual crap and junk:

**Disclaimer:** It definitely doesn't snow in July. And I definitely don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Reviewers:** (--faints again--) Everyone who reviews totally rocks my world! If you didn't review, yet you read my story, well, we'll just invite you to the party late and give you all the stale chips and rancid salsa. Those of you who DID review and DID give me an opinion, um, no, I hadn't _quite_ planned on Mamoru to wallow in his own pool of blood just yet. Though I'm still considering it, and everyone one of your ideas did pass into my consideration. As for what I've decided, you'll just have to read to find out. (--grins at the power of being the author--) Anyway, here's a list of all the people who aren't in love with Botan: myself, my dog, my boyfriend, Hitori, Miki, Yusuke, Kazuma, Joey, Seto, Miroku, Jim Hawkins, and the list goes on. Thanks everyone, who told that (--bites tongue against onslaught of adjectives--) Ashlee Simpson where she should go. (--wipes tears--) YOU GUYS FOREVER ROCK!!! (--passes out wads of cookie-dough and boxes of pocky to the most wonderfullest reviewers ever--)

By the way, I'm writing this all in one sitting, and must I warn you, I have the attention span of a rodent and get pretty random ideas for things to happen in the story sometimes. Hmâ€ Yeah, I if I mess up (like I know I will because I never go back and check my grammar and crap like that) Uh, please don't tell me. I get really embarrassed when someone points something out like thatâ€ It makes me realize that I can really suck at writing sometimes

**-------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: The Tangled Games People Play **

_The Baths_

The steam curled up sinisterly from the surface of the water, filling the vaulted tiled ceilings of the room with an eerie fog. Sweat dropped visibly from the bath servants as they wandered around, adding various salts and other amenities to the water. Miki stood off to the side, a cruel smile on her lips. She was wrapped in a thick terrycloth robe, leaning against one of the smoothly tiled walls. Her eyes had narrowed into thin golden slits, and she looked very smug with herself.

_Oh yes,_ she thought nastily. _He'll be mine._

"Is there anything else, Miki?"

Miki snapped back to attention, her head whipping around to see one of the servants before her, his head bowed. Just because she was in a particularly spiteful mood, she grabbed his shirt and drew him up to her face. "I told you before, bastard," she said in a low voice. "It's_ mistress_." With a look of disgust, she threw him back on the ground.

He twisted up into a ball, shrinking into himself as he spluttered, "I—I, I'm sorry, mistress, I had just—" He groaned when Miki drew back her foot and kicked him in the stomach.

"Idiot bastard! How many times do I have to tell you?!" she screeched, accenting her words with sharp kicks into his stomach. "You—will—address—me—as—mistress!!"

The man didn't answer, simply curling up into himself, trying his best to pretend he wasn't there.

"When Hiei finds out about this, you—"

"That is _enough_, Miki!"

Miki looked up sharply, her blonde hair flying over her face. A tall and willowy woman stood before her, her hands clasped elegantly in front of her. Her sharp blue eyes were spitting cerulean fire at her, her hair coiled tightly enough to draw the skin on her cheeks back sharply. Though she only wore simple homespun, she looked regal and elegant, like a queen. "What do _you_ want, Kadae?" Miki snarled meanly.

The housekeeper Kadae narrowed her eyes at the girl, before kneeling down to the man huddled on the floor, his hands held over his head to stop the blows from coming. "There now," she said softly, trying to calm him down. She gathered him up in her arms, her mouth turning down into a compassionate frown when he buried his face in her shirt and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Hush. You're safe nowâ€ I won't let her touch you again" Her cold blue eyes flashed upward suddenly, giving Miki a look that could have sent a mass rapist home with his tail between his legs. "It's all right, Mitsuki. She won't give you any problems, I promise"

His fist clutched at her shirt, sobbing harder, "Oh, Mistress Kadae, it was so awfulâ€ so awful"

"Sshâ€ It's all rightâ€ she's not hurting you right now, is she?"

As Miki watched Kadae calm down one of her beloved servants, she felt bile rise up in her throat. _That's disgusting. The bastard deserved every word of what I gave him. Pah, once I get a hold of Hiei he'll understand, and he'll be right beside me. After today, that is._ With that last thought causing another mean-spirited smile, Miki leaned back against the wall and waited for Kadae to send away the sniveling pathetic twit of a man. When she finally did, she stood up to address Miki with stormy blue eyes.

"I will not ask where that sudden onslaught of—"

"Oh, shut up, bitch," Miki said, a touch of annoyance coating her voice. "That dumbass Mitsuki who calls himself a man deserves everything I gave him and more. I've told him more than once to address me as _mistress._"

A muscle in Kadae's cheek twitched. "Were that ever grounds for a beating, Miki, you might have gotten away with it. Sadly, you seemed to have forgotten that you owe no more weight in the way this palace is run than he does."

Miki flushed "Listen, whore," she gritted, her teeth snapping on every word. "That doesn't matter to me. You'll see, I'll be the one giving you orders, bitch."

"Oh?" Kadae asked, her own voice rising as she quirked a brow. "And how is this supposed to happen?"

"Hiei, you two-timing slut! That's how it's going to happen! In case you haven't noticed, you conniving little whore, he's crazy about me! And don't think that I won't be the _new_ master of the servants!" Miki screeched angrily, her complexion turning a most unbecoming shade of plum. Not to mention the crowd of servants that had stopped what they were doing to witness the fight between their mistress and the unpopular Miki.

Despite the assault of insults, Kadae stood as regal as possible, her ingrained manners keeping her head held high and her voice as becoming as possible. "Miki, I'm positive that I speak for everyone when I say that we are all tired of your haughty airs. Truly, you are no better than the rest, your tongue sharp and unfriendly. And you wonder why no one seems to like you," she scoffed softly, clicking her tongue. "The way you act, you're lucky that the servants even tolerate you. If I were Hiei, I would have thrown you out into the streets long ago. I bought you on a whim, young lady, seeing that maybe you had area to improve yourself. But after that despicable behavior I witnessed today, I see that I was wrong in my judgment."

Miki, whose mouth had been hanging open at the offensive words that had came out of the mild-tempered Kadae. "Why you loathsome little—"

Kadae cut off Miki with a quick motion of her hand. "No. I won't take anymore of it."

"Listen—"

"Go pack your bags, Miki. I'm asking you to leave."

A collective cheer went up from the servants who were close enough to hear. Miki herself stood dumbfounded, her eyes wide and in shock. "B-but, you can't do that, Mistress—"

"Do not try and make amends for it," she snapped out before her voice softened as she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Miki. I wish I could say that it wounds me to let you go, but sadly I offer no ill feelings towards your release. I will have Hitori or Master Kurama drive you off to the slave market tomorrow." With that, Kadae turned to leave, only to experience that something was holding her back. With a sound of disgust, she glanced down and saw Miki hanging on to the edges of her dress.

"Mistress, you can't, I promise it won't happen ever again—"

Kadae's blue eyes were cold and merciless as she addressed Miki for the final time. "Miki, I'm very sorry, but after the way you treated one of your fellow servants, I cannot afford to have you hanging around anymore. I'm asking you to leave."

She shook out her skirts, leaving behind a stunned Miki. She offered one last sympathetic look at her before turning around, rapping out sharp orders to the servants who were hanging around to get back to work before she left.

_Inconceivable. _

_It isn't possible. _

_What will I tell Mamoru? _

Miki fought back tears as the servants slanted sly looks at her. She had been making so much ground... it was ridiculous that that idiot bitch Kadae wanted to get rid of her. She didn't have control of her—only Hiei did. Only Hiei did.

_She can't get rid of me. It isn't her place!!_

On the heels of that thought came another, _Oh, God, Mamoru's likely to do something drastic when he finds out_ _Wait. No he won't. He loves me. He said so himself. He said that he'd prefer me any day over that idiot Botan. Isn't that what he said? _

Miki collapsed to her knees, the world around her becoming and incandescent blur.

_Isn't it?_

_He told me that he'd love me no matter what happened. So why do I feel like this? Like when he finds out he'll likely throttle me? Or worse—kill me? _

_No. _

_He wouldn't do that. _

_He couldn't. _

Sadly, the comfort offered from that thought was severely minimal. Miki highly doubted that he would be pleased with her when he found out that his spy had been released. _At least they haven't found out that I was a spy yet. _Of course, that was one of the few comforting thoughts she had.

_At least I still have Hiei._

At that thought, some of the dizziness that had come with the act of Mistress Kadae releasing her melted away. _That's right. He has the power to overthrow her. And after I get done with him today, that is, if my plan is to work, he'll be completely putty in my hands. _

Reaching down to finger the small vile of dried plants and herbs that hung from her neck, a treacherous grin began to curve up her lips. If her plan worked, and as it had worked in the past, she would be irresistible to her dear Hiei. _He'll be mine._

With that comforting thought, Miki pushed herself up to saunter over to the door, where she had every intention of finding Hiei and bringing him to her. It was time that he began to understand her efforts.

----------------------

_The Palace Corridors_

_Remotely Close to Hiei's P.O.V., but not really, which really doesn't make and sense at all, does it?_

There were loud crashes and bangs as Hiei stalked down the hallway, causing most of his servants to press themselves against the hallways once they saw the way he glowered at everyone. It had been well known the way he acted in the past month—whisperings throughout the palace had marked his loathsome mood towards the war he was losing, his troops dropping down in numbers. Other's blamed it on the blue-haired girl that wandered the palace gardens, cheery to all she spoke to, reserving her anger for no one. What his anger amounted to was anyone's guess, for no one was dumb enough to hang around him long enough to witness his wrath.

_She's going to answer my questions. All of them._

Scowling fiercely at a servant who dropped whatever they were holding, he turned a corner, flung he over the stair railing and landed gracefully on the floor. Picking himself up, he started off for outside.

_No more evading me. _

What he failed to realize as he crossed the great hall was that it was more like he was evading her—but, then again, it was her who hadn't made any move to talk to her. But why would she? The last time he tried to talk to her left him confused and hot to the touch.

_So passionate and beautiful. I don't know what I did wrong. I told her more than I've ever told anyone._

_And yet she left me. _

Feeling slightly distraught, he pushed open the heavy mahogany doors and crossed the lawns to the forest. How had she worded it? She didn't want him because of that damned wretch Miki?

_That's complete bullshit. She knows I didn't invite her in my room. She came on her own behalf. I didn't mean for her to see me._

_She wants me._

_I know it. Yet she continues to profess that she hates me._

_Still that damned bullet._

There were many things that a man wasn't meant to understand. Like why yes sometimes means no, why women get moody sometimes, why you should never ask for your girlfriend's weight, etcetera etcetera. Which was exactly why Hiei couldn't understand Botan's actions compared to her words.

_She kissed me with more passion than I've ever seen from anyone._

So, as Hiei wandered across the lawn, his sharp red eyes scanning the horizon for a blue-haired girl, his thoughts continued to be a thriving mass of confusion. As he passed the out-building that was reserved for bathing, he saw a shadow step out of the doorway in front of me.

Not bothering to look up, he muttered an excuse me and tried to evade the person. When a small hand shot out and latched onto his wrist, he looked up sharply. When he saw long blonde hair and wide golden eyes, he groaned inwardly. Now really wasn't the time for him to get felt up by some annoying girl.

"We see too little of you, Lord Hiei," she said, her voice a husky timbre.

"Miki, this really isn't the time—"

She cut off his words by leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiling up at him from under long black lashes. "It's sad that such a generously endowed man is so stingy with his... _presence_."

Lips more red than a cherry pouted for an instant, only to widen into a sensual smile that was for Hiei and Hiei alone. Miki stepped even closer to him, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him on the lips.

For an instant, Hiei stiffened as though he had been slapped. Then his hands unclenched and he accepted Miki's kiss with an ease that spoke of long familiarity. "A very sad shame," Miki said when Hiei ended the kiss. Not surprisingly, the huskiness in Miki's voice had doubled. Her eyes were heavy-lidded, watching only Hiei. Her clever hands smoothed down the bodice of her dress over her full, flaring hips.

Casually, Hiei widened the space between himself and Miki, unwrapping her arms from around his neck. "Thank you, but I must be on my way." He stepped away from her and began to walk away when she grabbed his wrist again. "Miki," he sighed before she cut her off.

"I don't see why you could be in such a hurry, Lord," she persisted, "Why don't you join me inside the bath house?"

"Because," he said, beginning to get slightly annoyed. "I have somewhere else to be."

"But, it will only take a second," she said, trying to drag him inside.

"Miki!" he said, his voice rising on a note as he wrenched his arm away from her. "Get out of my way!"

But the wench just wouldn't give up. She through her arms around his waste, and hung on to him as he tried to move away. "Please, Lord!! It is of utmost importance!" Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Hiei crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine. As long as it doesn't waste my time."

"Oh, thank you," Miki said, jumping up and grabbing his hand as she ushered him inside the bathhouse. There were gasps that rippled across the room as the servants saw their lord for the first time in nearly a month. Simultaneously, whatever they had been holding clattered to the floor as they hasted into their bows. Hiei ignored it—used to the gesture as well as his annoyance at being dragged off from what he wanted to do amounting to that factor. (holy hell that was like the most confusing sentence ever) Miki led him around and into a private bath, away from everyone else. Hiei's mouth curled into a sardonic grin as he noticed how the room had been decorated. Normally, private baths contained no more than the sunken pool in the floor. In addition to that, someone had laid out an extensive selection of bath salts, some wine and grapes, as well as padding the floors with expensive silks.

"Is this all you wanted to show me?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms over his chest irritably.

Miki linked her arms around his neck, and licked her lips suggestively. "That and so much more."

Hiei rolled his eyes, and untangled her arms again. "I'm leaving." For what seemed like the fifth time in the last five minutes, Miki latched on to him again, and pressed her lips into his shirt. _Amazing. The stupid bitch doesn't know when to quit._

"Please, sir," she said, his shirt muffling her cries. Annoyingly so, he noticed she was crying. God save me from women. "It distress's me so to think that you'd rather be somewhere else than with me! And you can't leave yet, you must try the wine," she sobbed, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He studied her, his face expressionless. If it had been a month ago, he simply would have obliged the sniveling wretch. But surprisingly, he felt no stirrings toward the girl. As beautiful as she was, he didn't want her. Her hair wasn't a haunting sky blue, and her eyes didn't sparkle like the most beautiful of amethyst gems. Her laughter didn't strike cords of desire in him, her voice didn't remind him of his past adventures.

She wasn't the woman he wanted.

He sighed deeply, and shifted his weight impatiently. "I don't care—as long as it will get you off my back."

Miki immediately shot up like a bullet, and practically leapt over towards the tray of drinks. Hiei rubbed his jaw as his thoughts wandered back to what Botan was going to tell him. _Damn it, what's wrong with me? Why does it always seem to go back to her?_ It didn't occur to Hiei that it took Miki a good bit longer than it should have to fetch the wine. It didn't occur to him either the sly grin Miki wore when she handed him his glass was a bit slinkier than usual. Nor did he bother to notice the strange smell that floated up from the surface of his glass.

"To your prosperity, lord," she said huskily, lifting her glass high and clinking it against hers.

"Of course," Hiei muttered as he downed his glass in one fell gulp.

_"Hiei!!"_

The noise that had managed to creep its way into the baths caused Hiei's heart to stop. _Botan_! His glass clattered to floor as he dashed for the door. _She's in danger!_ Before he made it there, however, his vision blurred suddenly and the world seemed to tilt on its axis. He gripped the doorframe, and shook his head to try and clear the sudden buzzing in his head. _What the hell?!_ On the heels of that thought came another: _I must find Botan!_

The subtle laughter akin to the tinkling of glass drifted over to him in his haze. He craned his head around as he felt his knees give way beneath him. "Bitch," he said heatedly, his words slurred by the dull roar that had enveloped his mind. "You did this!"

Miki simply giggled this time as she sauntered over to him and crouched down on her knees. "Guess you won't be seeing little Botan," she ridiculed with an enormous grin on her face. "Poor Hiei," she pouted mockingly, reaching out to stroke his dark hair. "Can't even see the trap I set for him for the stars in his eyes."

Red eyes glared menacingly at Miki, his breathing hard and coming out in short puffs. "Two-timing slut," he managed to cough out, his vision blurring and his head swimming.

"You have no idea," he heard her say just before he sunk into darkness.

------------------------------------------

_The County that Has Roads that Won't Be Taking Anyone Home Today_

_(coughtheedgeoftheforestcough)_

Botan wrenched her mouth away from Mamoru's, shoving her hands against his chest as she tried vainly to push him away. His lips nearly trailed down her hair and to her ear. She felt like throwing up.

"Touch me again and I'll scream," she warned in a voice that dripped malice.

He chuckled at that—his annoying deep noise that sounded as he was mocking her. "You should be happy that I'm offering you a place on the winning side," he muttered, kissing her neck. "Any other women would jump at the chance."

"Not this woman," she snarled angrily, still trying to push the bastard away.

He looked up at her, laughter dancing in his eyes. "That's what makes you so delightful—every other woman crumpling at my feet, but you are truly the only one who has said no and tried to make it stick. I've never wanted anything as much as I want you, Botan."

Botan shuddered.

"Enticing thought, isn't it?" He grinned at her as he pressed his lips on her collarbone, mistaking her shudder of revulsion for something different.

She wanted to murder him. She obviously couldn't try to fight him—in some perverse way that seemed to make it worse. She had her dagger stuck in her belt of course, but he was trained, he'd see her trying to pull it out and immediately pin her to the ground of something. Silently, Botan cursed the male species for being stronger than the females. _What can I do?_ She asked herself _I can't fight him—but that seems to make it worse. Oh, why did I ever except this job? _

Trembling dreadfully as delicately bit her neck, Botan tried to think of all the possible ways to evade him. Sadly, only one seemed to be the winner. _I'll have to pretend that his touch means more to me than it does. Holy Hell. That's going to be hard. _

Taking a deep quivering breath, Botan gathered all of the strength she could muster, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his ear.

"What's this?" Mamoru breathed. "Are you finally succumbing to me?"

Botan made a non-descript sound as she trailed kisses down his jaw.

Slightly distraught that his prey was yielding so easily, the wild rush of Mamoru's blood seemed to slow down a tick. The fun in it was gone. Oh well. No one said he couldn't enjoy what the Gods had _so_ graciously laid out before his feet. And it wouldn't be long before she was completely his. Mamoru's heartbeat flared up suddenly at the thought. _Mine, _he thought. _And in every since of the word. _

With a silly grin on his face, Mamoru bent down to catch her mouth under his.

_-----Hitori's P.O.V.------_

It was the scream that had brought me to track down whoever had belted out that sorrowful noise.

It was the scream that had wrenched me from my distressing thoughts, and had made an instinctive rush of heroism streak through my blood to save to poor damsel from which the ruckus had come from

It was the scream that brought me here.

And it was the scream that forever marred my thoughts.

I had raced down the hills to the edge of the forest to find her, to see if I could save her. My ears followed the tiny crunching of twigs beneath their feet; my eyes followed the long line of tall and mighty oaks. And my heart followed the curve of the earth.

Startlingly, it was that very underrated organ that probably caused me to get there so fast. In my mind I had run through all the possible things that could be happening. The voice—feminine, delicate, though it's scream could perhaps be heard for miles—had said a single word that had made my feet fly over the earth and my heart beat fast with worry.

_Hiei. _

The voice could only belong to one woman who relied so much on Hiei, though she didn't know it or quite admit it. So the voice belonged to the only woman to make Hiei think. And so the voice belonged to our beloved Botan.

I took a detour in the woods, my bare feet moving silently along the edge of the forest; careful not to snap any stray twigs, or let the leaves rustle with anything other than the wind. A million thoughts ran through my mind as I became closer and closer to the source of the noise. _She could be hurt, in danger... or something much much worse._ I took a deep shuddering breath as I reached the spot where they should be. I was about to burst through with guns a blazing, but certain noises made me stop. They were the noises of pleasure and kissing.

Needless to say not the noises you would expect from hearing her scream, mind you. Curiously, I held myself back, and crouched down on the forest floor. My ears picked up a moan of pleasure. My heart racing perhaps even faster than it was before, I lifted a shaky hand a parted the thick foliage; my hand trembling fitfully the whole way.

What I saw made fear pool thickly in my stomach.

She was wrapped in some man's arms, his fingers burrowed in her long hair and digging deeply into her scalp. Hair the color of the mid-morning sky flew brazenly in the wind, probably undone by the man's searching fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he breathed kisses over her face. And when she moaned, I felt sick to my stomach.

_This is Botan? My sweet and innocent Botan?_

Obviously, she wasn't so sweet and innocent now.

_But who could drive her to commit to such a thing? _

Then I caught my first look at the man who was playing Botan like the way a bow played a violin.

I stumbled back, the wind knocked from my chest. Emotions exploding within me—anger, fear, disappointment, murder—far too many to name. _Mamoru_. I thought viciously as I thought to breathe. _The bitch is kissing Mamoru. And she's enjoying it. _She had fooled everyone, me, Hiei, Kurama, every damn person she'd ever said a word too. _She_ had written that letter, _she_ had betrayed us all, and _she_ would be the cause of our downfall. If that bastard Mamoru was here, no doubt his whole goddamn army was here.

As I staggered back to palace, my anger grew and grew. _She played all of us—every word that's ever come out of that pretty mouth of hers had been a lie. _

_A treacherous, lying, slut was all she was. _

_And she said she loved Hiei. _

_I now know that that was a complete and total lie. _

_I treated her like my own daughter, my wife and I loved her and cherished her, and she stabbed the knife in our backs. _

_Two-timing whore._

I burst into the palace, searching for Hiei or Kurama. I didn't care which one—just as long as they knew what a liar and a slut she was. She _lied_ to every one of us. Everyone. I had to hand it to the bitch; she certainly was a marvelous actor. She fooled me, along with everyone else she ever talked to. I thought she had been loyal to Hiei's cause, wanting him to truly rid the world of that dumb ass Mamoru. Yet now I see, that that, just like everything else, had been a carefully concocted story.

I grabbed servants left and right, demanding to see Hiei. If anyone had a right to know, he certainly did. Depressingly, I got the same answer every time: "Don't know where he is, sorry" ; "Saw him storm out of his room a while ago... haven't heart much from his after that" ; "Nope, I thought he was in his chambers"

Somehow, in my absence, Hiei had resigned his long stay in his rooms. _Damn. Where the hell is he?_

I had to tell someone, and He deserved to be the first to know.

You might ask why I held back on not telling Kurama. Quite frankly, that was because it would hit him the hardest. Somehow in these past few weeks, he had developed a love for Botan and her smiling ways. I had not the heart to tell him. I couldn't let her tramp all over his heart like she mine. He deserved much better than that.

So, I continued my search for Hiei. He was the first to know. And when he did, god knows that there would be hell to pay.

It was time that disloyal, traitorous, double-crossing; contemptuous slut got her just deserts. And I would enjoy ever minute of giving them to her.

-----------------------------

_Back with Botan-Chan And Mamoru_

Botan broke away from the kiss, doing her best to hide her revulsion. "Oh, my pet," Mamoru murmured as he trailed kisses along her skin. "I have waited _so_ long for this moment"

The wind blew loudly, lifting Botan's hair off her neck. _Okay Botanâ€ you need to come up with something... _Truly, Botan wanted to throw up if she had to take anymore of this. _I just need to distract him for a moment. _She shuddered as his fingertips trailed along her wrist. Just then, an idea hit her. _That's it! _She thought excitedly. Botan took a deep breath before: "Umm, Mamoru, darling?"

He muttered an answer to her that was muffled by her clothes.

"Right, well, I was just wondering, that it might be easier for us to continue in one of your tents."

"Why would you ever want to think that, my love?" He asked as he breathed kisses down her arm.

"Um, well, I would exactly want to get your nice clothes all dirty."

That seemed to subdue him for a moment. He pulled back, looking slightly thoughtful. "Yes, well, I suppose—"

Of course, that second was more than enough for Botan. She quickly pushed back from him, reached down into her belt, and drew out the dagger that was concealed there. Mamoru stumbled back, but saw her dagger and froze.

"No so brave now, are you Mr. Mamoru?" Botan sneered.

Surprisingly, he threw back his head and laughed. Fear pooled thickly in her stomach. The brief feeling on control she had when she finally got her weapon melted away. _Why is he laughing?_ She wondered worriedly. _I don't understand!_

"Truly, my dear, you never cease to amuse me," he said, wiping back a few stray tears from his laughter.

"What do you mean," Botan asked lowly. "I could slice you into pieces as thin as winter sunshine."

He laughed again. "It pleases me that you aren't quite ready to give in yet, my darling. Keep in mind this, however—someone was watching us from the bushes. I can only assume he saw the way you oh so feverishly kissed me. And I have no doubt that he knows _exactly_ what you're about.

_Oh shit, _Botan thought, perhaps the first time she had ever dared to curse in her life. _Someone knows what I am. _She felt like crying.

"Yes," he smiled maddeningly. "I thought that might get your attention."

"Bastard," she hissed as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Poor Botan," He chided gently, wiping away her stray tears with his handkerchief. "Can't seem to quite find your place, can you?"

Her breath caught on a sob as she crumpled to the floor. _They know. They know. They know and there's nothing I can do about it. Oh, God, what am I going to tell Kurama and Hiei? They won't believe a word I say. After all, _laughter bubbled up from her hysterically, _I am a spy. _

Mamoru watched all that was going on with a happy smile on his face. "I couldn't have asked for better timing for you to be found out. That was truly a marvelous act you put on for whoever was watching. Oh, an if anyone asks you about a note, be sure to tell them that you wrote it, all right my darling?"

"You can't beat him," Botan snarled, trying feverishly to quell her tears. "He has no weaknesses!"

His smile grew broader. "You fail to see that your work has paid off in spades. You notice your contempt for me, and yet you fail to see his love for you. Despite what you think, my dearest and lovely Botan, he does have a weakness. And I have every intention of using that weakness until he gives into me."

He looked down at Botan on the ground, and felt a large wave of glee. It was nice seeing Botan in the position that she most belonged. "And now, I bid you _adieu, _my love. I can't stand for sticking around, I have a war to win."

With that, he spun around and disappeared into the forest, whistling happily.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Saeka:** Okay, I lied, it wasn't really one sitting, more like 27. (--sighs--) Blame the short attention span.

That chapter made me sad to write it... Though the genera did say angst but... damn, I think that I just want to murder every dumbass in this story and then send Botan and Hiei off to Tahiti or some krunk place like that...

Man, I almost barfed on my computer when I wrote that gay nasty scene with Botan and Mamoru. (--shudders--) Most assuredly, I can safely say with confidence that I have grown to despise Mamoru.

I feel bad--I haven't given the reader-chans any fluff at all in the past two chapters...

Reader-chans: (--throw their shoes at Saeka--) DARN RIGHT!! WHERE'S THE HIEI BOTAN FLUFFINESS THAT WE LOVE??

Saeka: (--winces--) Trust me, I love it too, and I promise that there will be ample amounts in the next chapter or the one after that... Meh, I miss the fluffiness too..

Does that sound nifty?

Ta dudes! Don't forget to review!

Reader-chans: (--start signing petitions to get more fluff--)


	9. A Hardcore Fluff Chapter

**Saeka: **Erm… yeah. Don't think I can explain or talk my way out of this one guys… Ooooh! It was snowing today in second period, so we begged our instructor to let us go outside and play in the snow. Even though it was only like half and inch, and it was only there for like two hours, I got to play in it! Eeeeeee! It doesn't snow much in Georgia. I mean, when it snow like three quarters of an inch, school gets closed, the roads get blocked up, and the news station considers it the biggest storm of the season. And I got to play in the snow! Considering that half an inch of snow is probably the most we'll get this year, and that makes me happy! I know, I know… people in New York and stuff are like, pahh, and inch of snow? I can pick that much off my shoes! Yeah! So! Most Georgian's don't even know what snow looks like. So there!

**Disclaimer**: I'll never own YYH… (sighs)

**Reviewers**: Yay! Ya'll simply are the best. And because you guys are the best group of reviewers ever, I'll give you a chapter so damn full of fluff it'll make you puke. And, even better, I'll respond to each and every one of you at the end of the chapter! Isn't that exciting? Now, if you can't contain your excitement, (like I know you can't) just scroll down and look before you read. As I'm pretty sure none of ya'll are reading this author's note, let me close on this: Spiffeth, flibberty loo, and chickens.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Hardcore Fluff Chapter**

_The Countryside Outside of the Palace_

The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees; the thunder was crackling in the distance while the lightning tore a thin ribbon of blue across the sky. The moon was a brilliant yellow coin tossed upon the cloudy sea of night, flickering in and out of its lambent rays as the storm clouds raced upon the winds. Surprisingly, below the battle of earth, wind, and fire, there lay a house.

A small cabin perched atop a grassy knoll; it emitted a sense of coziness in the raging storm. There was a soft light was coming through it's small window; a beacon of hope in the night's eerie darkness. And if one would look through the window, in the house was a woman, and in the woman's lap was a small child.

"Tell me another story!" she squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down on her mother's knee.

Laughing, the woman tossed back a long wave of golden hair, her light brown eyes twinkling with merriment. "But I've already told you three, Nori," she chided gently, grasping her daughter's shoulders in an attempt to still her.

Nori, who was alive with ideas to avoid going to bed during the angry storm, stuck out her lower lip which immediately began to quiver as her hazel eyes shinned with tears.

"But," her mother said, contemplating, "I guess I can tell another one."

Nori pealed with laughter, clapping her hands together happily, her former disposition forgotten. "Oh boy! I wanna hear the one big monster, and the giant tree, and where there was all this neat stuff, and then there was this kitty, and then with the boy who jumped up and EXPLODED when he was—"

"All right," the mother said, cutting off her daughter's flow of words as she caught the tiny hands that flew around in violent gestures. "I don't think something quite so sadistic just before bed time. How about the Samurai story?"

"No… I didn't like that one, mama… the little kitty dies…"

"What about Urashima Taro?"

"Yay! Urashima Taro!" Nori said gleefully, rubbing her hands together. "That's my absolute favoritist story ever! It was so cool when he opened that box and then he became—"

"Hush," her mother said, putting a finger to her lips. "I'm telling a story." Nori froze instantly, her wide eyes focused on her mother with the intensity of a searchlight. Her mother smiled, and took a deep breath. She looked down at her daughter, who seemed to have forgotten everything except the sound of her voice. "Now, once upon a time—"

The door to the small cabin banged open suddenly, and a tall figure stood silhouetted in the doorframe. "Jiro?" her mother gasped as the form strode into the house, leaving a small trail of water on the floor as rain dripped from his clothes.

"We have to go, Lana," he said flatly, grabbing a sack and throwing open a drawer.

"Is something wrong, darling?" Lana asked, gently dropping Nori down on the floor and rising from her chair. "I didn't expect you back until well after—"

Jiro spun around suddenly and grabbed his wife's arm, swinging her around to give her a hard, passionate kiss. "Look," he whispered urgently, breathing kisses along her brow, "it isn't safe here, everyone else has already ran. We can't stay."

"Is it...?"

"Yes," Nori's father said, turning back around to stuff some clothes into the sack. "He's come back."

"Put on your shoes Nori," Lana said, moving around the small cabin to grab some food from a cabinet.

"But mama," Nori stammered, fear in her eyes as she stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"Put on your shoes!" she fairly screamed back at her daughter.

Nori's lower lip trembled, and tears began to pour desperately down her cheeks. What had caused this sudden outbreak from her normally calm mother? What was going on? Jiro threw a sack over his wide shoulders' before bending down to his daughter. "It's all right, cherry blossom," he murmured, gently whipping away her tears. "Everything will be all right."  
Just then, a scream sounded in the distance.

"Move faster Lana!" A laugh, a horrible low-pitched laugh followed, tearing through the dark night. Nori started sobbing then, burying her face into her father's neck. She saw her father grab her mother's hand; try to pull her roughly through the door. "There isn't time," he growled as she grabbed her shawl. Another scream pealed in the distance, another laugh, then a few shouts. Her father began running then, pulling her mother along as she stumbled through the darkness, Nori wailing loudly.  
The laugh sounded again, this time closer than the last. Just then, her father came to an abrupt stop and her mother screamed.

"Hold still a moment, Aki," a truly refined voice came through the darkness. "This one reminds me of someone. Allow me the honors."

Nori looked out, and in the lighting flashes saw a man perched atop a gleaming white Arabian. His dark eyes shimmered with hate as he watched Jiro's golden eyes dim with fear. "As you wish, Lord," another voice came, a hooded figure sweeping into a deep bow and moving out of the way.

"You see, Aki," the man said, smoothly dismounting from his horse. "I do _so _despise cowards," he reached down into his cloak and flicked open a rather large dagger. "And this one reminds me of a certain snooty Reikai Prince to whom I believe deserves every ounce of my hate."

Nori screamed. Her father took a step backward, grasping his daughter's hand as he tried to process what was just said. He turned around and stuffed Nori into her mother's arms. "Take her," he yelled loudly, pushing her away.

"But Jiro!" Lana protested, her voice shaky.

"Go!"

Lana turned and ran, stumbling over tree roots, sobs escaping from her and her daughter as they made their way through the dense forest. Then they heard his scream. It was low, filled with agony and pain. Lana stopped suddenly, frozen as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Oh, no," she said, clutching Lana close to her and burying her face in her daughter's hair. "No!" she wailed. They heard leaves crunch behind them, and Lana turned, sobs racking her body. Nori saw through her tears the same man, blood dripping from his dagger.

"Your husband I assume," he began slowly, "was very valiant about his death. Saying to " 'kill me and spare your lives!' " He mocked offhandedly in high voice. "Insolent fool." He said softly, finally as his gleaming Hessian boots stopped in front of the small form of woman and daughter. "My men are thirsty for blood, and with that pompous Hiei sitting on his pale, skinny ass, there isn't really anything we can do about it except sack your village. I am on a strict no prisoners affair, you see. There isn't any way around it, my love. Either you die, or you die!" He chuckled, and Lana fell to the floor, Nori still clutched in her grasp. She whispered something to the girl, who with tears in her eyes, nodded and ran away, picking her way through the forest.

Mamoru, with bloodlust gleaming in his eyes, hadn't noticed the small form dash away. "Now, darling you mustn't take it personal," he said, bending down to wipe his dagger on Lana's dress. "You are really quite a beautiful creature, and it pains me that I must kill you. Sadly," he speculated as he inspected his weapon, "You are simply a woman, and thereby an instrument to use." He grinned fiercely. "You're pardon, Madam." And with no more warning than that, he grabbed Lana by her arm, yanked her up, took a fistful of her hair, and pressed his mouth to hers, ramming his tongue down her throat.  
Lana's scream was muted by his harsh take of her body, her hands hooking like claws as she scratched at his face. Not surprisingly, that only made him hold her tighter, to the point where she drew back her knee and rammed it up the apex of his thighs.

He swore loudly, Lana being temporarily forgotten as he dropped her to cradle his wound. "Bitch," he said thickly through his teeth. "You'll regret that!"

Lana's breathing became harsher and her began to beat faster and faster as he began walking towards her. Then, all of the sudden, she burst into peals of giggles.

The man sneered at the woman, pulling her up by her hair and slamming her against a tree trunk. "Stupid broad," he muttered, yanking up her skirts as he hammered into her.

_

* * *

_

_Hiei's P.O.V. _

What had surprised me when I had opened my eyes the most was the beautiful splendor of the land as it succumbed to winter's grief. The trees were bare and seemed to shiver subtly as the wind blew across their naked branches. Kurama's carefully manicured lawns had turned a dull brown color, dying with the balmy summer and cool fall breezes. A fine layer of snow had dusted the forest, making it shimmer in an almost ethereal way.

My head felt like someone had taken an axe to it, the brisk air only intensifying the pain. Taking a few breaths, my hand roved around in the piles of dead leaves, searching for something to get a handle on so I could pull myself up. As soon as I did stand, I felt dizzy and disoriented. Clutching a hand to my forehead, I took another slow breaths to try and stop the pounding.

_What am I doing here? _I thought, looking around at cold, frigid winter scenery. _What… happened? _Feeling weak and faded, I braced myself against the cool trunk of the tree and tried to gather my wits.

_"My love, my darling…"_

The voice startled me. Surprised, I spun around, only to meet remote wintry air. "Hello?" I called, my eyes searching the forest for the body to which the voice belonged.

_"You're so cold…"_

It was a female voice, her words as soft as summer rain, yet they radiated throughout to the forest. "Where are you?" I yelled, trying desperately to find the woman to which the voice belonged. The voice was soothing, and seemed to remind me of someone. Disoriented, I stumbled forward, hoping that would help me find the wench who had filled the air with her talking.

_"Shall we take a bath?"_

Visions of warmth and sparkling jewels filled my mind, for some reason that I can't yet explain. I fumbled through the dense forest, the noise of the snow falling softly on the forest floor mocking me.

"_Why are you so distant…?"_

"I'm right here!" I cried out, crashing through the forest to the near point of insanity.

"_Where are you?" _

"I right here!" I yelled again, nigh screaming it in my own frustration. She sounded so close… and yet I couldn't find her. It was tearing me apart. She had a lovely voice, and with it, I could hear the faint dripping of water. Starting to breathe even harder, I stormed across the land, straining to hear the sound I water that became louder and louder as became closer and closer.

_"Lie still… let me hold you…"_

"Where are you!"

"_You're so cold…"_

The dripping of water became thunderous, faster, more prominent; her voice mocking me and giving me visions of warmth and loveliness, while all I felt was cold and empty.

_"Let me warm you…"_

My breath came stood out in visible puffs against the frigid, icy air. My feet began to fly over the earth, my body twitching at the slightest sound.

_"Let me hold you…"_

I ran faster and faster, harder and harder, the voice driving me to the point of near insanity.

"_Let me touch you…"_

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, the dripping stopped. The wind no longer carried the gentile feminine voice of woman, no longer echoed with water. I stopped, standing still as to try and listen for the noise. But all I heard was the resonance of the wind rustling against the trees. A puzzled frown came onto my face. Was I crazy? Had I only imagined the voice?

_No_.

It had sounded too real, felt too _authentic_. Just as I was about to turn around and I find away out of the forest, my ears picked up a noise. It was faint at first, slow and sounding strained. Inquiringly, I stepped forward wanting to know more about the noise. I hadn't gone but a few feet when it began to get louder, and sound more pronounced. It was another voice; this one as pure and clean as a mountain stream. And it was singing.

I was hearing voices in the middle of nowhere. Surely, I had somehow managed to lose my mind when I had woken up with a pounding headache.

Yet, the closer I became, the more I wanted to know about the innocent and lovely voice that was singing. I had heard it before—but where? I moved forward until the voice sounded like it was singing in my ear. I stopped before a large fen of elm trees, shielding the person within it. The singing had become loud enough for me to make out the words. Weirdly, the words seemed to match the eloquent and gentle singing. Pausing, I lifted my face to the wind and listened.

_By the time you swear you're his,_

_Shivering and sighing,  
_

_And he vows his passion is  
_

_Infinite, undying -  
_

_Lady make note of this:  
_

_One of you is lying…_

The song called to me. It was like a siren's song, catching my ear and drawing me to the voice like moths to a flame, promising me desire… Who was this maiden who had charmed me so? I had to know. Feeling my heartbeat quicken, I took a shuddering breath and pushed through the foliage.

And stared.

I felt as if the wind had been driven out of me with a chain-mailed fist. Every breath I took, every beat of my heart felt forced. I sucked in air only to have it stick in my throat. The beautiful, enchanting voice had been coming from _her_. Her long hair running like rain down her back, her bright lilac eyes sparkling in the harsh winter light. Her pure voice matched the beauty and clarity of the pool of water trickling beside her, her hands and body as delicate as the wildflowers she held in her hand. She looked almost childish, standing in a shaft of light, her head thrown back as she sang. I moved forward quietly, not wanting to disturb this creature of loveliness that stood before me. A twig snapped beneath my feet, and I froze as I watched her gasp and her head snap around. Her exquisite eyes widened in surprise, and her hair had flown in a long arc.

"Hiei," she breathed.

My heart stalled, then ran. "How do you know my name?" I whispered. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as she moved forward; her hair, the light color of a summer sky, was swinging delicately. Her eyes looked down when she stopped just short of me, her hands slowly lifting to frame my face. My eyes widened in turn when those violet eyes looked up and searched mine.

"I've missed you, love." With that she lowered her lips to mine. This kiss was sweetly intimate, her lips moving softly over mine. When she looked up at me again, her eyes were luminous with tears. "I've been wondering when you'd come home," she murmured, her lips gently nuzzling my ear.

I didn't know what to think. That kiss had near brought me to my knees, for it was achingly sweet. Holding was like holding a mountain brook, vibrant, rushing, _alive_. I felt like I knew her before, had heard the sound of her voice, had felt her tender mouth moving melodiously over mine. But I knew that was impossible.

"How do you know my name?" I asked again, quietly against her hair.

She laughed, an enchanting sound, for it reminded me of the tinkling of wind chimes. "My darling Hiei… don't you understand? I know you; the way the wind knows the mountains.(1) Do you remember me?"

That voice… that divine, lovely, soft feminine voice had called to me before. Visions burst over me, visions of this woman. Her eyes looking into mine before, her laughter sounding through a deep garden. Her slender frame bending over to pick a dainty flower, her light blue hair sliding down over her shoulder. A fight, her calm eyes looking at me as I ravaged her with harsh words in a harsher tone. I had known such beauty before, relished in it, but couldn't remember where. "I remember you," I whispered. "We fought… there was—"

"Shh…." She said, pressing a finger to my lips. "That's all in that past. As long as you remember me, that's all that matters."

"I remember you," I murmured against her lips. "But… your name…"

She sighed softly, her warm breath rustling the hairs at my nape. "It doesn't matter. The answer is in your dreams."

Her reply was enigmatic. I was about to ask again, yet when her lips nuzzled my ear and she bit softly on it, coherent thought had already splintered. "Can't I just enjoy you here and now?" She breathed into my ear.

I took a shuddering breath as I tried to still the feral beating of my heart. All I was doing was holding her, and yet she made feel as if I had run a forty-mile race. No one had ever made me feel as she had. There was something about her, I had known her before now, I had held her before now. Her name was on the tip of my tongue, but it wouldn't come out. She had bewitched me so completely…

"Yes," I said, bringing my head down to her lips.

The kiss we shared was something made of fantasy. My mouth rubbing hotly over hers, nibbling at her full lower lip. When her mouth parted on a low moan, my tongue slid inside to taste the velvet softness of her lips. And when she touched it with her own tongue, I groaned. She threaded her fingers through my hair, increasing the pressure of her lips against mine hungrily.This kiss… it was tying me in knots. And later, a long time later, when she lifted her mouth from mine, I felt empty.

Her eyes, those beautiful amethyst eyes, looked up into mine, and I felt something inside me burst.

"Shall we take a bath?" She murmured.

My breathing shallow and uneven, I looked down towards the pool of water.

And nodded.

_

* * *

_

_The Forest Before Nori's Escape_

Shaking, Botan tried to pick herself up from the ground, only to have her hand slip and land her flat on her face again. A strangled sob escaped from her throat. She took a few steadying breaths, and pulled herself up again with the aide of a tree branch. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon.

How long had she been there? Since Mamoru had left, she stayed on the ground, rolling herself up into a ball and weeping for all her worth. It was late afternoon when she had first started her treacherous expedition to hell, and who knew what time it was now. With a grimy palm, Botan wiped off the dirt on her cheeks and tried to get the pieces of leaves stuck in her hair.

Only when a rumble of thunder sounded off in distance did Botan notice then that it was raining. Pouring, to be more precise. _What am I going to do?_ She asked herself as she watched lightening dance across the sky. _I can't go back there. I'm already dead. I've hurt so many people in these past few months… I couldn't bear to hurt Hiei. Or Kurama, for that matter. They've been so wonderful… well, Kurama at least_, she thought with a wry look. _Hiei hasn't done anything except mope. If I go back there though… I'll have to see the looks on their faces when they realize who I am. What I… what I am supposed to be. _

With a sinking feeling, Botan sat down on her rump again, and leaned back against the tree trunk. _Why do bad things always seem to happen to me? _The wind kicked up loudly, and the oak creaked as the branches swayed and danced in the wind. _I remember just three months ago, I was sitting atop my broom, happy as could be, watching the souls sail behind me the light summer breeze. Then… then Koenma had found Mamoru. _

_And it had all been downhill from there. _

_...3 Months Ago..._

Koenma had looked like the very picture of a young prince, sitting atop his stool as he stamped papers while barking out orders to Jorge. "I want the Vietcong papers on my desk by Monday. And make sure not to take them literally like you did last time, Ogre! It took days to get those cows off the roof!"

Jorge flushed as he hefted a stack of papers of his master's desk. "Yes, Koenma sir," he muttered to himself.

"Oh, and Ogre?" The Reikai prince asked as he looked up from his desk.

Ogre sighed. That usually meant that he was going to have to chase down some foreign something that would often take a few days of haggling and cost him a few more gray hairs. Oh well. At least now he knew for sure that he'd never get married. "What is it, Koenma, sir?"

"Would you mind bringing me a plate of Kalian's fried rice? I'm extremely ravished."

Damn. That meant at least three hours on the phone lines. "Yes, Koenma sir," he answered, his voice less than excited.

Botan watched the goings on with a smile on her face. Though Koenma didn't know it, he was always a great source of amusement among the ferry girls. She moved forward and out of the doorway, letting a muttering Jorge slink past.

"Ah, Botan!" Koenma said, holding out his arms to her when he saw her in the doorway. "Just the person I wanted to see! Come here!"

Her smile breaking out into a grin, Botan flounced over to Koenma and threw her arms around his neck. "Koenma sir, how are you?"

Koenma released her and leaned back in his chair. "Fine, I guess you could say. And how was the Croatian run?"

"Wonderful. Went off without a hitch!"

"Excellent. I'm glad."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Koenma shuffled some of his papers around, and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I've called you here."

"You could say that," Botan said, her purple eyes twinkling.

Suddenly, Koenma's lively golden eyes darkened. "Botan, do you trust me?" He asked, his hand reaching out for hers. She took it, and grasped it with familiarity.

"Of course," she answered, a little puzzled at his strange mood.

"Good," he breathed. "I'd… I'd like to introduce you to one my, well, I guess you could call him my advisor."

Botan frowned. "Isn't Jorge you're advisor?"

"Well," Koenma coughed, and then awkwardly scratched his head. "Yes, but— _ahem_— well, Ogre isn't necessarily good with, well—you know—_business matters._"

"You mean the war." It didn't surprise Koenma that anger crept into her voice. After all, he wasn't the one that was left to pick up the pieces of the Shadow Lord's disasters. It was hard enough for her to put a straight face on after the tragedy in Croatia. _I swear to God, if he takes anymore innocent lives by way of bomb, plane, or mass murder, and if I have to see that look on her face one more time, I will personally kick his ass. _Letting out a deep and weary sigh, Koenma reached out for his favorite ferry girl's hand.

"Yes. I mean the war. Botan, this man is going to prove invaluable to me. He's already gotten rid of four of his platoons, which is more than I have managed by myself. He's the man that's going to lead us to victory, Botan! I can just feel it!"

Botan's mouth twisted down in pain. _How many more lives must we take, before it's over? Oh, I wish I could my hands on this "shadow lord"! _"Who is he?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," a deeply cultured voice said from behind her. Startled, she whipped around to see a tall man, his eyes flashing darkly and his mouth curved upward in a slight smile, and his hands neatly hooked behind his back. He walked over towards her, carefully picked up her hand, and boldly pressed it to his lips. "I believe you can call me Mamoru, darling," he murmured against her hand. "And like our dear Koenma said, "I'm going to be the one who'll lead this pathetic kingdom to victory.

Botan disliked him on the spot.

...Present Day...

_And Koenma was dead within two months. _

Botan shuddered as the wind blew through the trees. _Koenma had taken to him like his long lost brother, giving him a house, stature, a constant source of food. He sprang out of no-where, and yet Koenma-sama had trusted him with his life. That had ended up to prove fatal. _

_Mamoru poisoned Koenma's mind with_ _his ideas. He brought his own "advisors" with him… and Koenma had trusted every last one of them. His own murderer among them. _It had broken Botan's heart to walk into Koenma's office, of which she usually had free run of, only to see a group of slimy looking men clustered around battle maps. And with a chuckle, a pinch on the cheek, she was let out again. _As Mamoru always said, war is a man's business, _she thought, her mouth twisting down into a frown.

_And then… Koenma was dead. _Thunder cracked sharply overhead. _The bang of the gun… the blood on my hands…the smell of death in the air. _Wincing slightly, Botan shrugged her shoulders and tried to push the dark thoughts from her mind. _And that brought me here. Straight into Hiei's arms, _she mused as she listened to the rain. _He was always so gentle with me… and now he's about to find out that it was all for nothing. Mamoru hadn't even used me as a spy. He just used me to get close to Hiei, and then… then when I was discovered, more would happen to him than just me leaving. _

_Would more happen to me to? _

At the gloomy and desolate idea, she trembled. _He'll never be able to love, so you should feel nothing for him. You can't go back to him—he wouldn't let you. And I couldn't go back home, for if I did I'd surely be killed. No ones likely to forget the treason I committed in this lifetime. I can' go to the human world, for its likely that there I'll be killed as well. _

At every possible turn, there was death. _I thought that I knew what it meant to be alone when Koenma-sama died. Now I know what it is in every sense of the word. _It was one thing to leave one place and be expected in the other, but to be shunned from all places? To be accepted nowhere… that was loneliness.

_Yet if I never go back… I'll never see both of them again. And if I don't go back, I'll never forgive myself. I've been called a coward before… and if I didn't go back that would mean that I really was one. I should stay and explain… maybe they'll understand. _She laughed quietly to herself. _Fool. If you go back, you're dead. Hiei's never been one to step aside someone who wronged him. And if indeed it's me who lost this war… my death and my resting place will be a shallow grave. _

_Stay or go, I'll die anyway. _Turning her face upward to the rain, she felt each drop sting her skin. _Might as well do the right thing and go back… no doubt whoever found me has already told the person._

_

* * *

_

_The Palace_

Four hours ago, Mitsuki Hitori had stumbled across Botan in the arms of another man. And when that man just so happened to be Mamoru, and when that man just so happened to be the one who caused you so much pain and strife, it could make a man mad enough to kill. It wasn't getting any better either, for everywhere he turned no one knew where Hiei was. He had searched the whole palace, turned it upside down, asked every breathing soul there where he had gone, and yet no one knew. He had come back to his wife's cottage on the grounds in desperation and to ask her for answers.

"Mina!" He roared, throwing open the door. "Mina, where are you!"

His petite blonde wife walked through their bedroom door and into the foyer, a confused expression on her face. "Mitsuki? What are you—"

Cutting her off brusquely, he grabbed her by the waist and stared into her eyes. "Mina, it is very important that if you know where Hiei is you tell me right now. Do you?"

Mina frowned in confusion. "No, I thought he was still in his room… Why do you ask?"

Hitori sighed deeply before walking over to the kitchen table and slumping into a chair. "Mitsuki?" she asked again, walking over towards her husband to place a hand on his shoulder. "Is everything all right?"

_How do I tell her? _He thought, turning bleary eyes towards his wife. _How do I tell her that her friend, the one she treats like her daughter, is the betrayer?_ "Mina," he began, covering his hand over hers. "I think you need to sit down."

"I think I'll stand," she answered, tilting her chin defiantly.

He laughed softly, and breathed a kiss into her palm. "Don't get your dander up, darling. I just want to tell you something. I found a letter this morning… or, rather Kurama found it," digging into his pocket, he reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. And its contents sent me to thinking." Handing the letter over towards his wife, he let her read it. And at the end, she looked just as confused as he felt.

"This letter… do you mean that…?" She trailed off, too afraid that she already knew the answer.

"I thought the same thing… I thought that Botan could never write such a thing, that she could never betray us. I went outside into the hills to go and think. And then…then the real horrors started." Hitori went on to tell his hurt and then anger in seeing Botan in the arms of the enemy. And at the end of the tale, Mina looked as betrayed as he felt.

"Oh, God," she whispered, slumping into a chair. "Mitsuki…" she said, turning to face her husband. "Do you know what this means?"

Hitori sighed deeply and began to gently stroke Mina's hair. "Yes. She could be killed. At first, all I thought of was revealing her true nature to Hiei… I couldn't bring myself to tell Kurama. I know that would rip him apart."

"But… if you can't find Hiei, don't you suppose it would be wise to tell Kurama? Maybe this whole thing is just a misunderstanding."

"Just a misunderstanding? Mina, for the love of God, you didn't see them together! Botan, whom I have treated like my own _daughter_, was messing around with Mamoru! Don't you remember what he did to us? To our family?"

"I will never forget what he did to our son," Mina replied defiantly. "But that doesn't give you any reason to jump to conclusions. I think we should talk to Kurama. Maybe he knows what's going on."

"You're right," Hitori said, slouching back into his chair. "I shouldn't draw conclusions this fast. We'll see if it's all just a misunderstanding."

"That's the way," Mina said softly, reaching over the table to grasp Hitori's hand. "We'll wait. Now, how about we go and find Kurama?"

Hitori looked up towards his wife and smiled. "All right," he answered, allowing Mina to pull him up from the chair. Together, wife and husband ventured outside, the door to the cottage shutting quietly behind them. They stood on the porch, watching the storm that was ragging outside batter the trees and the rain thrash the ground. "I've never seem a storm so violent," Hitori commented as his hand possessively settled against Mina's hip.

Mina nodded solemnly. "I pity anyone who was foolish enough to be caught in it."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a figure formed on the horizon. The figure stumbled, then fell across the ground a sudden rush of wind. "Dear god," Mina whispered brokenly. "Is that a person?"

When the figure came closer into view as it staggered up towards Hitori's cabin, Mitsuki drew his arm a little closer around his wife. "It's Botan," he said, his voice grim.

"Someone needs to help her!" Mina tried to move, only to be bolted to the floor by her husband's superior strength. "Mitsuki, just because she might have betrayed us does not mean we can just leave her there!" Lightening flashed, and then thunder boomed. "She could die!"

"Quit being melodramatic. It she wasn't so busy playing a little slap and tickle with our enemy, she could have been here with plenty of time to spare."

"Mitsuki!" Mina said, shocked.

"It's the truth," Hitori answered blankly.

Botan's hair wiped around her in an angry blue cloud, her posture slumped against the wind. With the rain driving into her and blurring her vision, she could hardly make out the two figures in front of her. When she awkwardly moved up the stairs to stand in front of Hitori and Mina, she let out a sob. "At last, I thought I'd never get out of that storm…"

"What's the matter?" Hitori asked starkly. "Wouldn't Mamoru let you out of bed quick enough so you could go home?"

Mina made a low sound as Botan gasped. "You… you saw?"

Hitori's eyes narrowed. "You could say that."

"Then you know that he forced himself on me," Botan let out in a rush.

He laughed sharply. "He no more forced himself upon you than I would on Mina. You enjoyed every last bit of it, didn't you? Whore. Daughter of a whore. You wanton, don't you know what you've done!"

"I—"

"He's our enemy, he's the one who's trying to kill us all! Don't you see that once he's done with you, he'll kill you too? Don't you see that he's the one whose causing Hiei and Kurama so much pain? Aren't they your friends? Haven't you seen what he's done? The bastard took over spirit world and then started a war! He used us all to try and gain power! Can't you see that?"

"But, I—"

"You little fool," he said in a low voice. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. The words of a whore are as useless as dogs breaking wind! You have ruined us all! Do you know what's going to happen if he wins? Do you have any idea the kind of devastation that he'll bring upon us!"

"Listen to me," Botan began, tears falling down her face. "I—" Botan choked on a sob, collapsing atop the stairs.

"What, are you too weak to stand up? Did Mamoru wear you out? I don't care what you have to say, anyway! You're a slut, a dirty, misbegotten slut who is going to ruin us all! You're a whore, a two-timing little tramp, a goddamn prostitute, a—"

"_Enough._" Though soft, Mina's voice rang with steel.

"But, Mina, she—"

"_No. _Let me talk to her. Even if she is as you say no one deserves to be called those names. Botan," Mina said, turning cold eyes towards the woman who lay slack against the steps. "My husband found you in the arms of Mamoru. How do you explain that?"

Botan's breath caught before she spoke in a shaky voice, "He found me," Botan began, her voice trembling. "I was by myself, and drawing a picture. It… it soothes me. And then, he appeared… out of nowhere. He started touching me. At first, I fought him. That seemed to… to excite him more. So," Botan took a deep breath as a strangled sob came out from her throat. "I thought that I could go along with him, pretend that his caresses meant more than they did. And when he relaxed, I could draw the dagger I kept in my belt and ward him off. But… when I did… he laughed at me. And then walked away." Wisely, Botan decided to leave out some parts.

Mina felt the subtle tensing of her husband's body, and squeezed his hand slightly. "You say you tried to fight him. Why didn't you call for help?"

"I did!" Botan bawled, burring her face in her hands. "But… I was so far out… no one heard me."

"I heard you," Hitori gritted out. "And I saw you with him! How long did you "lead him on"?"

Botan winced at the rancor beneath Hitori's words. "Not long, a few moments. I thought that—"

"You _thought?_ Am I supposed to believe that I came to you in the exact _instant_ that you decided to "pretend"?" He snorted.

"Please believe me, it's the truth! I swear!" Botan cried. "I swear…"

"_If_ I believe you, _if_ I were to believe that cock-and-bull story, how do you explain this letter I found?"

Botan's fingers were shaking finely as she took the letter from Hitori. Her eyes widened as they scanned it, and she gasped.

"Familiar, is it?" He asked sardonically.

Her eyes wild, Botan looked up towards Hitori as she remember the last words Mamoru had told her. _"And if there is a letter… be sure to say you wrote it…" _

"I've never seen this before in my life," Botan answered, her voice raw with emotions.

Mina sighed, a gentle rustling noise that mingled with the crash of the thunder. "Botan, I dearly wish that I could believe you. I have loved you as I loved my son. To believe that you could write this, and betray everything we have tried to work for, that would tear the heart from my body. But this… seems all too likely."

"Please," Botan wept, long sobs racking her body. "Please believe me. If there is anything you could do for me, believe me. I would never try to betray you."

Hitori's eyes narrowed. "I thought that I could trust you, and look where that came. If you are as you say, if you didn't betray us, then maybe I could trust you again. Yet, this story does not seem probable. And it is by my wife's good heart that you are alive right now. I will give you another chance," he said condescendingly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She cried over and over again, burring her face in his robes.

Hitori angrily shook her off. "But, that does not mean that I trust you. It means that you will have someone watching you, all the time. It means that everywhere you turn I'll have my eyes on you. And the moment you slip up, this time I _will_ find Hiei and tell him. And no amount of weeping or lies shall sway my mind." He looked down at her, and shook his head in disgust. "You are not who I thought you were."

Botan gasped, and felt her heart twist abruptly. Mina sighed deeply, watching her husband angrily go out into the storm.

"Mina… Mina, you believe me, don't you?"

Mina turned cold eyes towards the pitiful girl who lay in front of her. "Come on," she said, wrenching her up from the ground. "Get inside before your wet clothes get you sick."

Starkly, the blue-haired girl watched Mina open the door and disappear into the house.

_She doesn't believe me._

_Dear God, what am I going to do? _

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Saeka: **Because it would probably take three pages of writing to tell you why I haven't updated, I won't even bother. 

To avoid rambling on, I'll leave this last though: Haven't _you_ ever wished you weren't American? Do you lie awake at night and wonder _why_ you weren't born French? Well, don't worry anymore, because I have _just_ the ticket for you! Look at my new story, which is currently titled _Prisoner of My Desire_ (title subject to change) and it just so happens to take place in lovely little France! If you like spoiled French actors whose first names start with the letter "H", mixed up and confused American girls whose first names just so happen to begin with the letter "B", and oh so conveniently _love_ it when those mixed up American girls get kidnapped by those spoiled French actors, I know you'll just _adore_ my story! Please take the time to read it; I promise you, after the first chapter, you'll be hooked!

_

* * *

_

_Responses to Reviewers: _

Crystal Koneko: Dang, girl, how do you always manage to be the first to review? Goodness… I agree, we should kill the bastard! But, no one knows if he dies or not. At least… not yet. Hehehehe….

Robin Autumn: Listen, honey, I hope the hardcore fluff chapter made up for your sudden burst of rage. I like my life, and would be honored if you decided not to take it!

Vindiya: Thanks, I'll have to check out that site!

Living Impaired: Your name is Lena? Pretty! I wish I had a pretty name… anything's better than my retarded American name.

Angle, Sparklefluff: Short-Attention spans are going to be the death of us one day…

Lady Water: Now you have another cliffy to kill you! (cackles madly) I'll try and fix it as soon as I can, though!

Tuathafaerie: Long reviews make me soooo happy! I'm sorry about your family, though… I hope the hard-core fluff chapter made you happy!

Hiei's Ice Maiden: I'll try and update soon, kay? Sorry if the chapter didn't end up how you wanted it to be.

Shizuka: Thanks! Don't stop your long reviews… they're soooo nice… And how could I possibly let Hiei find Botan? There must be drama in my story!

DistantCompany: I've decided to give you the silent treatment until you update. (glares)

Hiei's Shadow: Thanks for liking my sick and twisted mind!

Amanda: Yay! Your compliment made my day! It's nice to know that you like my stories so much!

Sherkoni-chan/Whatever-she's-calling-herself-now: Thanks! You know, because I updated, that means you have to update a certain story of your own. (wink) I can only harass you so much before you actually update. Let's see, it's only been what, _five months! _Is that a little odd? (sighs) I guess I shouldn't be the one to talk…

Wulfgrer: Thanks for liking my stories!

Cirae: I'm glad you liked my story!

Linwe Jaganshi: Ohh (clutches heart) It makes me sooo happy to know that you got into my story!

AineSironaTsuki: Hey if you didn't get enough from this story, look at POMD! And leave a review! (winks subtly)

Newyorkgeogirl: Yay! My story loves you, too!

(hugs all of her lovely reviewers)

Oh, I almost forgot….

Those-who-read-yet-don't-leave-a-review: Leave one! Pleeeaaaaaseeee….. it'd help for criticism and things like that!

(no hugs for those people) Humph.

_

* * *

_

_1. _CORRRRNEYYYY!


End file.
